Paul's Dark Side
by JBlackness11
Summary: Jacob wasn't enough for Bella but is Bella enough for Paul?
1. Chapter 1 Light Can't Mix with Darkness

**Title: Paul's Dark Side**

**Pairing: Paul/Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: (M) for language and sexual situations.**

**Beta: Lady of Spain- Thank you for your help!**

**A/N**

**This story was inspired by a dream I had a few nights ago. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this chapter!**

Paul flung his front door open. As soon as he saw who stood on his front porch he wanted to slam it shut and go back to bed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Leah's bullshit.

"It's almost three o'clock in the morning. What the fuck to you want Leah?"

Leah ignored Paul and attempted to shove her way inside.

"Move—it's cold out here."

Paul backed away from the door to allow Leah to come into his house. He knew why she was there, and it didn't take long for her to launch into her attack.

"She poured out her heart and told you how she really felt about you! How could you be so cold and shut her out like that?"

Paul chuckled as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"Stop being a drama queen, Leah. I did not shut her out. She told me how she felt and where she wanted our friendship to go. I was honest with her and told her that I couldn't give her what she wanted."

Leah sucked her teeth, turned away from Paul, flopped down onto the couch, and said, "What is going on in that pea brain of yours. I know how you feel about Bella. Everyone on the Rez knows how you feel about her, so why are you being such an ass?"

"Bella only knows a part of me. If she knew everything, she would never want to see me again. Her friendship means too much to me for that to happen. Besides, she's good and respectable. What she would have to become in order for us to have a relationship would change that and I don't know if I would like what she'd become."

Leah slowly pushed herself off the couch and walked toward Paul. She maneuvered herself in front of him and placed a hand on either side of his face. She forced him to look into her eyes as she said, "As far as I know, you've never had a problem with who you are and what you like. You know Bella just as well as I do. If you were to tell her she would be shocked and curious, but she would never turn her back on you or think any less of you."

Paul attempted to trip Leah up, so he said, "Why haven't you told her about you and Sam, since she's so understanding?"

"It's not my place to tell her and you know that."

Paul was done with this conversation. He removed Leah's hands away from his face, walked toward his front door, and opened it. He turned toward Leah and said, "Bella deserves more than what I can offer her. You know my past when it comes to women. The longest relationship I've had lasted a month, and even with that girl I wasn't faithful."

Leah shrugged her shoulders as she walked out the front door. As the door was closing Paul heard Leah yell out, "You would be perfect for Bella and you know it. It's been months since you've been to the club. You are already in a relationship with her. You just don't know it yet."

Paul thought about what Leah said and she was right. He had not been to the club since he started spending time with Bella. What had she done to him? Until tonight their friendship had been so relaxed and natural that he hadn't realized just how much he enjoyed having her in his life.

Paul wanted Bella sexually, but no matter what Leah said, that would never be a possibility for them. Bella was accepting of many things but he found it hard to believe that the Police Chief's daughter would be okay with crossing over to Paul's dark side.

**I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I'm still deciding just how much of a jerk I want Paul to be. Next chapter will be posted Saturday. Let me know what you think. (Consider this chapter an introduction to the story. All other chapters will be a lot longer)**


	2. Chapter 2 Hard

**Title: Paul's Dark Side **

**Pairing: Paul/Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: (M) for language and sexual situations.**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**A/N**

**I feel so loved right now. I never imagined that so many people would read my first fanfic. Thank you for your kind words and I hope to continue to peak your interest.**

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you listening to me?"

With an irritated sigh Bella responded, "Yes Leah, I heard you. Paul is a manipulating man-whore, and I should stay away from him no matter what."

Leah walked toward Bella, snatched the magazine out her hand that she was too rude to stop looking at and slammed it onto her dinning room table.

"Bella, of all the houses you could have picked, why would you choose to live in the one next to Paul?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and picked up the magazine Leah took from her and flipped through the pages.

"Because, it's the one that I like. What's the big deal? I've known Paul for most of my life and he has never given me a second glance. Nothing about me has changed. I don't get why everyone is freaking out about me living next to Paul. He's just another guy that lives on the Rez."

Leah sat down in the chair across from Bella and said, "No, Paul is not just another guy on the Rez. He's a predator of women. Up until now, you have been off his radar but living next to each other is going to change that. He get's off on playing games with women and I would hate for you to be his next victim. He can be very charming when he knows it will get him what he wants. He could talk the panties off your grandma if he wanted to."

Bella slouched down in her chair, tilted her head back, and put the magazine over her face and mumbled, "Okay Leah, I will stay away from Paul. I will not make eye contact with him. I will not initiate conversations with him. I will not give him answers to open- ended questions, and under no circumstances will I allow him to talk me into going into his house. What the hell do you think he would do, tie me to his bed and have his wicked way with me?"

Bella laughed and since she still had the magazine over her face, she didn't notice that for a moment Leah was at a loss for words cause that was a possibility.

Leah stared at Bella for a moment. She knew Bella wasn't taking her seriously because Bella was stubborn and was on a mission to prove to everyone that she could take care of herself.

ooOOoo

Bella had been living next to Paul for almost two weeks before they spoke to each other. It had been a stressful week with the children at work so Bella was looking forward to a quiet relaxing weekend. She pulled up into her driveway and noticed that Paul was standing in his yard watering his grass.

He was shirtless, with a pair of jeans that hung loosely on his hips. Bella slowly licked her lips as she scanned his body from head to toe. He was very pleasant to look at and she had no problem ogling him from afar.

Bella got out of her car and started to walk up her driveway toward her front door. She kept her eyes forward even though she felt rude acting as if he wasn't there. She chanted to herself, "Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact."

"What's Up, Bella?"

For a moment, she didn't know what to do. Should she say something back or act as if she didn't hear him? Maybe she could answer but keep walking so that he wouldn't get a chance to say anything else. Bella decided that Leah's paranoia had made her all freaked out for nothing, so she turned toward Paul and said, "Hi."

Paul turned off the water hose and walked toward Bella. Once he was a few feet away from her he nodded toward her car and said, "Nice ride."

She was used to the attention that her car got. It wasn't too many women that drove around in a 1968 Pontiac Firebird. With a look of pride she said, "Thank you, it's the only good thing that came out of my relationship with Edward Cullen."

Paul walked around Bella's car, shook his head and whistled.

Bella folded her arms across her chest and said, "What?"

Paul studied Bella for a moment and said," That's not a girl car. It's all power; it takes someone with a steady hand to ride her like she needs it."

Bella snorted and started to laugh. Was he serious? That comment was just so lame. She walked toward Paul and gazed into his eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "You'd be surprised just how well I can ride."

Bella turned away from Paul and as she opened her front door she yelled out, "Have a great evening."

ooOOoo

A few days later, Bella was sitting on her front porch when Paul pulled up. As he got out of his car she noticed he had a movie rental bag in his hand so she yelled out, "Hey Lahote, what did you rent?"

Paul looked over his shoulder and said, "Porn, wanna get naked and watch it with me?"

Bella stood up and said sure, why not? I don't have anything better to do."

They had a fun movie night watching _"__The__Expendables__"_, eating greasy pizza and drinking warm beer.

ooOOoo

As the weeks went by Bella and Paul realized that they had a lot in common. Bella's parents divorced when she was very young and Charlie fought to retain custody of her. Being raised by a single dad caused Bella to not be so girly. She liked watching sports and she understood it. As children Bella and Jacob were best friends so when he started taking an interest in fixing cars Bella did also. She didn't do much of the hands on work but she could talk about the inner workings of a car for hours.

She liked action movies with lots of guns and blood. She wasn't like any other woman Paul had met. He wondered how he had gone all this time without noticing her before now. She was kind hearted and soft spoken but he knew how to push her buttons and it thrilled him to see the fire in her come out sometimes. Their friendship was so effortless and right that after a while most of their free time was spent together.

Everything was fine until Leah called Bella to invite her and Paul to a get together that her and Sam were having.

"Leah, I can't answer for Paul. You need to call him and find out if he's coming to your party or not."

"You guys have been pretty much joined at the hip this past month. Trust me, if you're coming then he will be there."

Bella thought about what Leah said and she was right. They had been spending a lot of time together. It was at that moment that Bella realized that she liked Paul as more than just a friend. As far as she could tell though, he treated her like a buddy. He hadn't flirted with her since their first movie night together. He told his perverted jokes just because he's Paul but he did the same around Leah and Jake's sisters. It was just something that he was known for.

Bella decided that after the party she was going to tell Paul that she liked him as more than just a friend. She wanted to make sure that he saw her as more than just a girl on the Rez, so she went shopping and made a hair appointment for the day of the party.

ooOOoo

Paul was already in Leah and Sam's backyard talking to Jared and Quil with a beer in his hand when Quil said, "Damn, is _that_ Bella?"

Paul turned around and for the first time in his life, the beauty of a woman brought his mind to a halt and he dropped his beer. Bella looked sexy. He had always seen her as Bella, Charlie Swan's daughter.

The woman standing in front of him was not the Bella he had been hanging out with over the past couple of months but this women was––fuckable.

Paul shook his head when that thought crossed his mind. He closed his eyes but it didn't do him any good. The form fitting white tank top that she had on along with the short denim skirt that exposed her long creamy white legs was burned into his memory. Paul never realized how beautiful and thick her hair was since she always had it pulled away from her face in ponytails. Now it was cascading down her shoulders and back. She had on make-up that showed how sexy her brown eyes actually were.

Bella smiled triumphantly as she observed Paul's reaction to her appearance. It made her feel good to know that he noticed the effort she'd put into looking good for him. She went over to him and hugged him like she normally did when they saw each other, but as soon as they made contact Paul jumped back as if he'd touched something hot. While Bella was pressed up against him, Paul realized that Bella was not wearing a bra and the feel of her nipples pressed up against him was just too much…

As Paul continued to put some distance between Bella and himself, Leah came along and herded Bella over to the other women that were at the party. They made a big fuss over how pretty Bella looked, what a nice shape she had, and she'd better watch out because every single guy at the party was drooling over her.

Once the music started to play Quil, Embry and Seth fell over each other trying to get over to Bella to ask her to dance. They all should have known better. Bella was clumsy and didn't dance.

After she turned each person down one at a time, Paul made his way over to her and held his hand out. He didn't say a word but Bella knew what he wanted. The Paul that stood before her was not the one that she'd gotten to know over the past couple of months but this was off- the- Rez Paul. She had been warned about this Paul. Something inside of her had been crying out for this one. She reached her hand out and placed it into Paul's hand and he pulled her to her feet.

Without realizing it, Paul led Bella toward the edge of the yard where the tree line led to the forest behind Sam's house. He placed his arms around her small waist. Bella looked up into Paul's eyes as she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. They were a couple inches a part but Paul yanked her toward him until they were flush against each other. Bella instantly melted into his body and they began to move as one. Bella felt so right in Paul's arms. She never wanted this moment to end. As Paul had his arms wrapped around Bella, she felt his dominating presence and she liked it.

The first song ended and was replaced with Miguel's "_Sure__Thing__"_ which was a little more upbeat and sensual. Even though Bella went through a lot of trouble to look sexy for this party, she battled with feeling sexy so she began to pull away from Paul and said, "This song is for the sexy people so it's time for me to go sit down. Thanks for the dance."

Paul wouldn't let Bella go. Instead, he turned her around so that her back was against his chest and said, "Close your eyes and let the music lead you. I'm right here and I got you. Trust me, I won't let you go."

Paul's words echoed in her mind and she believed him. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to move to the music. Paul still had his arms wrapped around her waist. He was gently guiding her hips from side to side. Slowly, Bella started to relax and she completely gave herself over to the music and Paul.

Paul knew that he was playing with fire dancing with Bella like this. There was something going on between them that he had not expected and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. If this was one of the women he usually hooked up with by now he would have had her in the forest on her knees sucking him off or on all fours while he pounded into her from behind.

This was Bella. He felt wrong even thinking of her like that. She was a pre-school teacher and he was sure she would have a problem fucking like animals in the forest. Bella was respectable and Paul wasn't.

Paul was losing the battle. Bella was grinding her ass into his dick and he was hard as a rock. He roughly ran his hand down the inside of her thigh and back up again until his hand rested under her skirt on the side of her ass and he squeezed. Bella moaned, arched her back and ground herself into Paul as hard as she could. Paul was on the edge of losing his control and Bella had no idea how dangerous that could be. He grabbed one of her hands and placed it over his groin and he growled, "Unless you plan on doing something about this I suggest you stop pushing that ass of yours against it."

Paul's words were like a bucket of cold water splashed over Bella and the sensual spell was broken. For a moment, neither Paul nor Bella knew what to do. Bella broke the silence first and excused herself to get something to drink.

She stumbled over to the refreshment table and with shaky hands, she picked up a beer, opened it and downed half of it before Leah came over and interrupted her.

"What the hell was that between you and Paul?"

"Um…dancing?"

"No, you and Paul were almost fucking each other with your clothes on. What's going on between you to?"

Bella squeezed her eyes tight and wondered how she could have danced like that with Paul in public like that.

"Nothing, we're just friends."

"Friends don't dance like that."

Bella put her bottle of beer down on the table and grabbed Leah by the hand. As she started to walk toward the back door she said, "I need to talk to you, but I don't want to do it in front of all these people.

Bella explained how things had been going on between her and Paul. She also told Leah that she wanted to be more than friends with him.

If this had happened a few months ago, Leah's response would have been, "Oh, hell no."

Since Paul and Bella have been spending time together, he's changed in a lot of positive ways. If he had planned to fuck around with Bella, he would have done it by now. So Leah encouraged Bella to tell Paul how she felt.

Bella avoided Paul for the rest of the party. Once people started going home, she asked if he would meet her at her house she had something to talk to him about.

Two hours later, Bella was on the phone crying telling Leah that Paul shut her down. He told her that he didn't see her like that and all he had ever wanted was to be friends. She couldn't understand it. There was an attraction between them she was positive of it.

Leah knew that Paul had feelings for Bella but he was holding back and pushing her away. Leah assured Bella that Paul didn't mean it and she was sure that by the end of the next day she would hear from him. There was no way he would leave her upset like that for too long.

Leah was pissed. Edward Cullen had put Bella through hell. She was just now getting her life back on track and the first time she puts herself out there Paul shuts her down. Once Leah went to Paul's and spoke her mind she felt better. She could tell that what she said to him made an impact.

ooOOoo

Once Leah left, Paul went back to his room to try to get some sleep but every time he closed his eyes, all his mind would allow him to see was Bella in that tight ass shirt with her chest spilling out the top and long, smooth, creamy legs wrapped around his waist.

He was hard and horny. He wanted to kick Sam's ass for letting Leah come over to his place and remind him of the fact that he hadn't fucked anyone in months. How in the hell had he gone so long without going to the club?

He jacked off and finally went to sleep. The next morning he found himself in the same condition that he was in when he went to sleep. Paul took a cold shower. He was now tired, horny, hard, and pissed-off. He stomped downstairs and began to pace back and forth wondering what he should do. Paul picked up his cell phone and dialed Bella's number.

He knew that she liked to sleep in on Sunday mornings but he didn't give a damn right now. If he couldn't sleep then neither would she. The phone rang three times before she finally picked up.

She croaked, "It's early, unless you are on fire and dying call me later."

"Bella, we need to talk."

He heard her yawn and clear her throat.

"Need sleep, will talk to you later."

Bella didn't realize that Paul wasn't giving her a choice. She was going to get up even if he had to go over there and drag her out of the bed.

In a tone that he'd never used with Bella before he said," I will be over there in twenty minutes. Be dressed and downstairs waiting for me in the kitchen."

"Click"

Taking control of the situation put Paul at ease and some of his pint up frustration began to slowly melt away. Paul had forgotten how it made him feel to be in control of a situation.

When Paul walked through Bella's back door and into her kitchen, he was pleased to see that she had showered and was waiting for him as he'd instructed. She was pissed. Her arms were tightly folded across her chest and she had a look of defiance on her face.

Paul sat down in the chair that was across the table from her and watched her. He knew that from this moment on they could no longer carry on as just friends. Either he gave in to the desire that he had for her and attempted to be what she wanted or Paul had to cut Bella loose. Paul closed his eyes for a moment and thought about what he could have if he chooses to give them a chance…

"Bella, come here."

She turned her head toward Paul looked him up and down and huffed.

"Isabella, would you please come here? I have something to say to you and I don't want this table separating us."

She stood up so quickly that it knocked her chair over and took Paul off guard for a moment. Bella slapped her hands on the table and leaned toward Paul and yelled, "Don't call me that! _He_called me that and when I hear that name it makes me fuckin sick."

Bella backed away from the table and went to where Paul was sitting. As she glared at Paul she said, "Why are you here?"

Paul opened his legs and pulled Bella toward him. She allowed him to guide her but her body was rigid and it wouldn't take much for her to back away.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry for last night. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was brave of you to admit how you feel about us and instead of me being honest and admitting that I felt the same way I tried to push you away instead."

Bella was silent for a moment before she responded.

"Why, Paul?"

"I've always put women in two categories. They were either respectable or fuckable, but you are both and I'm struggling with how to handle that."

A small smile crept across Bella's face as she thought about what Paul was saying. She placed her arms around his neck and straddled him.

"So, you want to have sex with me? I don't see what's so wrong with that. Respectable people have sex too you know."

"It's not so simple, Bella. My expectations in a relationship may be more than you can handle."

Bella leaned forward, bit Paul on his earlobe, and whispered, "You'll never know what I'm capable of if you don't give me a chance."

Paul knew that they needed to talk about what his expectations exactly were before they perused a physical relationship, but he didn't have the strength to deny himself what Bella was clearly offering him.

He grabbed her jaw and turned her face toward him. He wasn't sure what emotion was showing on his face but whatever Bella saw caused her to stiffen and her eyes grew wide. Paul licked his lips and slowly brought his mouth toward hers.

When their lips are inches apart he whispered," I'm going to kiss you know."

Bella slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes. That small act of submission was the last straw for Paul. He let go and kissed her with all the built up passion and lust he'd been denying himself for months. Her response was immediate and she ran her hands through his hair, across his shoulders and down his back.

Paul ran his tongue across her lips and she immediately opened her mouth to him. The taste of Paul caused Bella to moan and press herself against him as much as she could. She needed more, there was a fire burning inside of her that she'd never felt before. So Bella broke their kiss and said, "P-Paul, I need–please!"

"Yeah, I know."

Paul lifted Bella off his lap and sat her on the table. Paul quickly took her sweatshirt off and was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. He pushed her shoulder to indicate that he wanted her to lay back. Bella quickly did as he instructed. Paul grabbed Bella by her hips and pulled her toward the edge of the table. He quickly yanked her sweat pants off but left her panties on. He took her arms, raised them above her head, and told her to leave them there.

He then knelt between her legs and said, "Put your feet on the edge of the table and open your legs wide for me, Bella."

Being in this position spread out like this in front of Paul was somewhat humiliating for Bella. She'd never done anything this bold before and it made her uncomfortable, so she hesitated a moment before she put her legs in the position that Paul asked her to.

Once she was situated, Paul smiled and said, "Good girl."

Bella was panting in anticipation of what Paul was about to do to her. Paul was trembling as he fought to keep his inner animal at bay and not take Bella further than she was ready to go.

Paul placed a hand on each thigh and pushed her legs down as far as they could go. Slowly he ran his tongue up the inside of her thigh.

"Knock, Knock, Knock,"

A few seconds later the intruder yelled out," Bella, are you home?"

Paul had planned on telling Bella to ignore the door and rushing her upstairs to her room. Whoever it was would come back. However, Bella recognized the fucker's voice.

Bella pushed at Paul's face and started scrambling trying to get off the table.

She quickly gathered up her sweatshirt and pants to put them back on. She ran toward the door and hurriedly opened it.

Jacob Black stood in her backyard looking cocky as ever. He opened his arms wide and said, "We haven't seen each other in almost five years. Can I have a hug?"

Bella crashed into his arms and as he gave her a bone-crushing bear hug, he looked at Paul and winked.

**I hope that I don't get stoned for ending the chapter right here. There was no way I could let Paul get the goods in the first chapter. **

**I had a hard time figuring out where to put Jacob in this story at first. I love Jacob and I didn't want to make him a bad guy or a punk so I almost just took him out the story all together. Then I had a light bulb moment! In my opinion, Jacob wouldn't stand a chance against a Dom Paul if he was regular sweet Jacob….but if he was Dom Jacob then Paul would have to put some work in to get the girl. **

**Next update will be a week from today.**


	3. Chapter 3 Jacob

**Title:****Paul's****Dark****Side**

**Pairing:****Paul/Bella/Jacob**

**Rating:****(M)****for ****language ****and ****sexual ****situations**

**Pre-Reader:****Jacob****'****s****Sweetheart****86****-** _**thank **__**you **__**so **__**much **__**for **__**your **__**help **__**and **__**encouragement **__**and **__**taming **__**my **__**crude **__**choice **__**of **__**words.  
><strong>_

**A/N This chapter is dedicated Dom Jacob and how it all began. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****Warning ****the ****Jacob ****in ****this ****chapter ****has ****Dom-ish ****tendencies ****that ****may ****be ****offensive ****to ****some ****readers. ****Things ****get ****a ****bit ****physical ****between ****Bella ****and ****Jacob , ****so ****if ****that ****may ****bother ****you, ****then ****you ****may ****not ****want ****to ****read ****this ****chapter.****

_Jacob:__The __name __means __"heel-grabber",__or__"he __who __supplants"_

_Supplants:__to __take __the __place __of __and __serve __as __a __substitute __for __especially __by __reason __of __superior __excellence __or __power_

Jacob met Bella for the first time at a BBQ in his parent's backyard when he was seven and she was five. It was love at first sight for him. He kept it to himself though because at that age it was wrong to like girls and if his best friends Quil and Embry found out they would've teased him and told everyone at school.

Even though Jacob was only seven, he was a good problem solver. Once he had his mind set on fixing a problem, he wouldn't rest until he came up with a solution. Jacob liked Bella and he wanted to be able to spend time with her. However, they were always harassed by his nosey sisters, or his two best friends. He decided that if he could get her to like boy stuff then it would be okay to have her around.

Bella had very little female influence in her life, with the exception of Sarah Black. Her father was raising her, so it was easy for Jacob to make his plan work. His sisters were already in their pre-teens so they were too old for Bella to be friends with, so when she came over to visit, Bella spent all her time with Jacob and his friends.

They taught her how to climb trees, skip rocks, and catch frogs, anything that wasn't girly. Bella's tomboyish ways were a blessing in disguise for Charlie; it made raising a girl alone so much easier.

As the years went on Jacob and Bella became inseparable. When Jacob's mother was tragically killed in a car accident when he was twelve, Bella stood by his side. She held his hand as his mother's coffin was slowly lowered into the ground.

Jacob was there for Bella when her mother didn't show up for her thirteenth birthday party like she promised. When the party was over and all of her friends had left, Jacob held Bella in his arms as she cried.

When Bella turned fourteen, by court order she was forced to visit her mother in Phoenix for the summer. She left Forks looking like one of the boys, but when she came back two weeks before school started, she was hot! She was a girl!

Everything about her appearance was different. She now wore her hair down in various ways. Sometimes she wore it straight, curly, or wavy. Gone were her baggy t-shirts and jeans. They were replaced with form fitting shirts, dresses, and skinny jeans. She even wore make-up.

The biggest change though was her body. She was no longer skinny and shapeless but now she had breasts. Jacob wanted to call and thank Bella's mother for forcing her to take swimming and tennis lessons while she was in Phoenix this summer. He loved the end result because now had ass and legs for days.

Even though, up until now, Jacob and Bella had never been nothing more than friends, all the boys on the rez knew that Bella was off limits. Not just because her father openly threatened all the boys in Forks and La Push. He told them that if they even looked at Bella sideways he would beat the shit out of them, and then shoot them.

Another reason was because Jacob had made it known that she belonged to him. He was an even-tempered boy but Bella was an exception. She was his possession, and no one dared crossed the line with her. Paul made the mistake once by kissing Bella on the lips and trying to stick his tongue down her throat while she stood under some mistletoe that was hung in the Black's living room. It took Sam, Quil and Embry to get Jacob off Paul and he had a black eye for about a week.

Eventually, Jacob and Bella's relationship did progress into more than just friendship. They fell in love and believed that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

They had sex for the first time when Bella was sixteen and Jacob was eighteen. Everything was perfect in their young lives until the night of the Cullen's graduation party.

The Cullens moved from Alaska to Washington Bella's first year of high school. Carlisle and Esme Cullen were unable to have biological children of their own so they adopted. Alice and Emmett were twins and the same age as Bella. Edward was already in his first year of college at Harvard so he wasn't seen too often.

The Cullen graduation party was expected to be an epic event.

All the young adults from Forks and La Push were invited. Bella wasn't much of a party person, but all of her friends were going. More importantly, Jacob wanted to go so she went.

They had been at the party for a few hours when Mike Newton cornered Bella. He'd been drinking and stumbling around the party. Basically, acting like a complete idiot. Jacob had left Bella with Leah and Angela so they could talk while he hung out with Quil, Sam and Embry. Paul enjoyed getting under Jacob's skin, so he stood next to Jacob and directed his attention across the room.

Mike Newton was standing so close to Bella that she was pressed up against the wall.

Jacob frowned and said, "What the hell is he doing?"

Paul snickered, shook his head and said, "Stupid fuck. He should have waited until _after_you went to New York before he tried to get his bid in."

Jacob looked at Paul and said, "What are you talking about?"

Paul folds his arms across his chest and leans against the wall as he studied Jacob before he spoke.

"You are about to go away to college in New York for two years and you are leaving Bella here. The guys in La Push may believe in _"__The__Bro__Code__"__,_but the guys in Forks don't give a fuck about that. I hear them talk about Bella all the time. How nice and tight her ass is…how good it would feel to have those long legs of hers wrapped around their waists as they fuck the shit out of her…"

Jacob was beyond hearing what Paul was saying. He started to see red as Mike Newton lowered his head and whispered something in Bella's ear. Jacob was halfway across the room before Sam and Embry caught up with him. They reminded him about where he was, and He couldn't start a fight in the Cullen's home. Their words barely registered, all Jacob was focused on now was getting his girl away from the drunken bastard that was hovering over her.

Once Jacob was directly behind Mike, he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him away from Bella. Mike flew backward and would have hit the ground if it weren't for Embry and Sam catching him.

Jacob grabbed Bella by her wrist, pulled her away from the wall and snarled, "We're leaving now!"

Jacob dragged Bella through the crowd of people in the direction of the front door. He stopped long enough to allow Bella to let Alice know they were leaving and then he continued to pull her in the direction of his car. Once they got to his car, he unlocked the door and practically shoved her inside. Jacob got in on his side and before his door was all the way closed, he was already pulling out of his parking space and heading for the highway.

In all the years that Bella had known Jacob, he'd never been rough with her or directed his anger toward her. Her wrist was hurting slightly from when Jacob had dragged her to his car. She tried to calm him down by telling him that Mike was drunk and didn't mean anything by what he was doing. Jacob didn't respond, he kept his head forward and continued to drive.

Bella wondered if Jacob was mad at her. Did he think that she was flirting with Mike and she wanted him all over her like that? Bella panicked when she realized that they weren't headed to La Push like they had planned to go after the party, but instead, they were heading toward her house.

Bella turned toward Jake and asked, "Hey, I thought we were going to your house after the party?"

The muscles in Jacob's jaw started to twitch as he fought to keep control over his anger. Without looking at Bella Jacob said, "I changed my mind. I'm taking you home."

Dread squeezed Bella's chest at the coldness of his tone. She didn't say another word as they drove to her house.

Jacob pulled into her driveway, turned off the ignition, and said, "Is Charlie still staying in La Push tonight?"

"Yes."

_"__Silence__"…_

Jacob got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Bella took a couple of deep breaths and slowly got out of the car and followed him up her front steps to the front door. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Jacob followed her inside and shut the door.

Bella started to walk down the hallway toward the living room, but Jacob grabbed her by her arm and pulled her toward him. He turned her around and pressed her against the front door. Jacob came up behind her, placed a hand on both sides of her, and said,

"You are mine. I don't give a fuck how far away I am from you, nobody touches you but me!"

Jacob stepped closer and pressed himself against Bella's back. He took one of his hands and raised up her skirt so that her ass was exposed to him and he squeezed her butt cheek and said, "Your ass belongs to me."

He ran his hand up and down the back of her leg a few times before he turned her around and stared into her eyes. She looked frightened but aroused at the same time. As Jacob continued to stare into Bella's eyes, he ran the tip of his thumbs across her nipples through her shirt and felt how they immediately hardened at his touch. Bella's head fell aback against the door as she closed her eyes and moaned.

Jacob grabbed her nipples between his fingers and squeezed. Bella gasped as her eyes shot open in shock. He squeezed her nipples again but this time a little harder.

He growled, "These belong to me."

Jacob ran his hand across her stomach and past her bunched up skirt. He shoved his hand into her panties. He then slid his finger up... and down her folds. Bella had her eyes closed and her breathing had picked up.

With his other hand, Jacob grabbed Bella's jaw and said, "Open your eyes and look at me."

Bella opened her eyes, and Jacob slid his finger into her wet opening and said,

"This pussy will only get wet for me."

Bella groaned and started to shiver as she bucked her hips against his hand.

He snatched his hand out of her panties and crashed his lips to hers. Jacob lifted Bella up and she wrapped her legs around him as he made his way down the hallway into the living room. He dropped her onto the couch like a doll. Then immediately bent down and grabbed the waistband of her panties. She watched as he pulled them down her legs. They dropped to the floor. He then tapped her on her leg and said,

"Turn over onto your knees and hold onto the armrest of the couch."

Bella quickly did as she was told. She was panting heavily and her body was shaking with anticipation. He quickly placed his hands on her hips, positioned himself behind her, and slid his hard throbbing cock into her wet folds. They both groaned at the same time; and Jacob increased his pace. He was now sliding in and out of her with fervor.

Bella had always loved the sex between her and Jacob. He was a very attentive lover and there never had been a time between them that she wasn't satisfied, but the dominance that Jacob was portraying right now made everything so intense.

Jacob grabbed a fist full of Bella's hair as he continued to pound in and out of her.

He yanked her head back and said, "Who does this pussy belong to?"

Bella moaned out her answer, "J-Ja-Jake!...y-you, only you!"

"That's right, you belong to me! Only I can make you feel like this!"

Jacob let go of Bella's hair and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up so that her back was against his chest. He never stopped thrusting into her as he shifted her into another position. He held her against him with one hand, and with the other, he fingered her tiny bundle of nerves.

It didn't take long for Bella to cry out Jacob's name as she orgasmed and as she slumped against him he whispered in her ear, "Don't get too comfortable because I'm not done with you yet."

ooOOoo

The next morning Jacob woke up with a smile on his face until he turned toward Bella and saw the various bruises, and bite marks he'd left all over her body. He was horrified that he'd lost control like that and had been so rough with her.

What made the situation worse was that Bella tried her hardest to convince Jacob that she'd liked how he'd taken her and claimed her as his own. What Jacob had done to her was mind blowing and the best sex they'd had. Unfortunately, Jacob could be stubborn and he refused to believe that she really liked it.

As the summer went on, Jacob avoided having sex with Bella. The fear of loosing control was always just under the surface and Jacob would die if he ever truly hurt her. Bella was frustrated and horny. She began to think that something must be wrong with her to cause him to not want her anymore.

Two weeks before Jacob left to go college in New York he met Bella at First Beach and broke up with her. He told her that it wouldn't be fair to expect her to try and have a long distance relationship with him. They were young and this was the time in their lives when they needed to experience what it's like to see other people.

Bella cried and pleaded for Jacob to change his mind. She told him that she loved him and there would never be anyone else she'd ever want but him. It broke Jacob's heart to leave Bella crying and begging him to change his mind. He wanted to be honest with her and tell her the truth about why he was really breaking up with her but he was ashamed. He couldn't tell her that since the night of the Cullen party Jacob couldn't stop fantasizing about other ways he could dominate her body and make her scream for him.

That night Jacob stole a case of beer out of Billy's refrigerator in their garage and got drunk off his ass. When he didn't come home, Billy became concerned and called around looking for him. Sam promised Billy that he would go and search for him.

Sam found Jacob passed out on the cliffs over looking First Beach. Once he got Jacob to wake up, he told Sam everything. Sam didn't react the way Jacob thought he would. He didn't' seem disgusted for what Jacob did to Bella but instead, he seem more interested in the types of fantasies that he had. He gave Jacob a card for a friend he knew in New York and promised Jacob that if he went to see him he'd be able to help him with what he'd been going through.

After the first two weeks in New York, Jacob pulled out the card that Sam had given him and he called Jason Pate. It took almost a month after his meeting with Jason for Jacob to come to grips with what he'd learned was a part of who he was.

Soon after, he accepted a VIP invitation to a munch being hosted by Jason Pate and Rosalie Hale. That party was the jump-start for Jacob Black becoming a Dom.

**I posted this chapter because I felt it was important see the type of bond that Jacob and Bella had before he became a Dom. It's going to explain a lot of her stupid behavior in the up coming chapters and why Paul reacts to Jacob the way he does.**

**So I hope you enjoyed the pre-Dom Jacob and Bella encounter. I sit patiently awaiting your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Go to JBNP if you would like to see a mid-week visual preview for next weeks chapter my ID there is jblackness11**


	4. Chapter 4 Paul

**Title:****Paul's ****Dark ****Side**

**Pairing:****Paul/Bella/Jacob**

**Rating:****(M)****for ****language ****and ****sexual ****situations. ****People ****reading ****this ****story ****should ****be ****18+**

**Pre-Reader:****Jacob****'****s ****Sweetheart ****86**** –** _**thanks **__**for **__**transforming **__**this **__**chapter **__**from **__**a **__**caterpillar **__**into **__**a **__**butterfly!**_

**A/N ****This ****chapter ****is ****dedicated ****to ****Pre-Dom ****Paul ****and ****how ****it ****all ****began.**

**Disclaimer:****All ****publicly ****recognizable ****characters, ****settings, ****etc. ****are ****the ****property ****of ****their ****respective ****owners. ****The ****original ****characters ****and ****plot ****are ****the ****property ****of ****the ****author. ****The ****author ****is ****in ****no ****way ****associated ****with ****the ****owners, ****creators, ****or ****producers ****of ****any ****media ****franchise. ****No ****copy right ****infringement ****is ****intended.**

****Warning ****there ****are ****adult ****themes ****in ****this ****chapter ****that ****some ****may ****find ****offensive, ****read ****at ****your ****own ****risk.****

_Paul:__the __name __means __little, __humble, __least_

_Overachiever:__one __who __achieves __success __over __and __above __the __standard __or __expected __level __especially __at __an __early __age._

Paul Lahote's father was known to be a whore and an abusive drunk. From what Paul could remember his father spent more time out of his life than in it. His father had a habit of disappearing for weeks at a time.

As a result, Paul's mother went into deep bouts of depression brought on by her constant worry that this would be the time her husband decided to never come back. At the same time, Paul prayed for the opposite. Even at a young age, Paul had always wished that his father would've disappeared. He was a bad man that did nothing but cause pain and hardship in their lives. He was unable to hold a steady job and therefore, could not pay the bills on time. There were too many nights when Paul and his mother had to go to bed hungry because his father took what little money they had and drunk it way.

In situations like these, there are usually two outcomes for the child that was raised in that type of environment. Either they took on the same negative behaviors that they were exposed to. Or, they made a choice to not continue the cycle and go in a more positive direction.

Paul had chosen the latter, and promised himself that he would not be like his father. Paul was the complete opposite of his father; for starters, he never made his mother cry. Paul was an overachiever and always tried to do his best. In contrast, his father had a cavalier attitude, which made him lazy, and he accepted the fact that his family barely survived because of his lifestyle.

Paul was a caring and compassionate person. He took it to heart when his mother told him that in order to be successful you not only had to do well in school, but treat others well too. Paul's father however thought this was a load of shit. He unlike Paul was cruel and only caused pain in peoples lives never joy.

Paul was naturally smart and got excellent grades, but he had two strikes against him. Most teachers automatically labeled him a problem child just because of who his father was and unfortunately, Paul had his father's temper.

No one took the time find out where his aggression came from. It didn't take much for Paul to lash out at classmates and teachers, which always caused him to get into trouble.

No one seemed to notice the pattern in Paul's fits of rage. If they would have recognized the signs, they usually corresponded to his father's reappearance in Paul's life, and his mother's regular hospital visits. His mother's favorite excuses were _"__I fell __down __the stairs,__or __I __missed __the __porch __steps.__" C_learly, no one paid enough attention.

For a long time, Paul felt helpless and out of control. He couldn't keep his father from hurting his mother, and he couldn't change their financial woes. So, Paul decided the one thing he could control was himself. Unfortunately, his behavior was often negative.

Paul was highly intelligent and a great observer of human behavior. He used his intellect to his advantage and over time Paul no longer was seen as the aggressor in a fight. Paul quickly learned how to become a master manipulator of his classmates and teachers so that they were the ones to initiate verbal and physical attacks.

ooOOoo

People from Forks always made jokes about the water on the "Rez," because it was rare that a Quileute male was less than six foot tall. On the reservation, it seemed that puberty always started early for them. By the time Paul was fourteen, he towered over six feet tall and started to acquire muscles. He passed for sixteen or seventeen without a problem.

Girls flirted with him, passed him notes, and openly ogled him. His mother noticed that suddenly girls called the house almost as soon as school was out. When they went to the market, they couldn't get their shopping done without at least five or six girls biding for Paul's attention.

Paul's mother loved her son too much to allow him to turn out like his father, so she had a very stern talk with him.

She told him that she didn't regret having Paul but she did regret getting involved with his father. She told him to leave the fast girls alone, and that if she found out that he'd messed around with those girls, she would be very disappointed in him. That shook Paul up; her disappointment in him was more painful than a slap across his face. He promised her that he would stay away from the girls. He meant to keep that promise until he met Avery.

ooOOoo

Avery was Paul's best friend's older sister. She was a senior in high school, so they did not hang around in the same circle of friends. She was beautiful and sexy. Paul was always over at his friend's house because not only there was always something to eat, and video games to play, but also because Paul lusted after Avery. There was something about wanting someone that he knew he couldn't have that excited him.

One Friday night, Paul was in the living room playing video games with his friend when Avery walked in. He almost dropped the game controller when he seen what she had on. She was clothed in a skimpy bikini top that looked a few sizes too small and shorts that were so short her butt cheeks hung out the back. As she passed the couch, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Hey Paul, I didn't know that you were here."

Paul was good at playing it cool. He refused to look like a fourteen-year-old virgin, so he looked back at the TV screen and said, "S'up". Avery continued to walk toward the TV and squealed, "Oh, I've been looking for these!" She slowly bent down from the waist and picked a pair of shoes off the floor.

This time, Paul dropped the game controller because all he could see was ass and long, toned legs. He was too shocked at to compose himself so when she turned around she caught him with his eyes wide and mouth open staring at her. Most girls would have gotten mad and cursed him out, but Avery smirked and as she walked pass Paul she tussled his hair.

A few hours later, Avery came back into the living room. This time she had on baggy pajamas. She told Paul that his mother had just called and said that it was time for him to come home. Paul told his friend good-bye and walked toward the front door. Avery followed close behind and as he opened the door and prepared to walk out onto the front porch, Avery grabbed his hand and shoved a note into it. She told him not to read it until he got home and was alone.

Paul had no idea what the note could be about so he ran home. His mother had waited in the kitchen for him. She worked night shift at the hospital on the reservation as a nurse. However, she never left until she knew Paul was home and safe. After she gave, Paul a kiss good-bye, Paul went to his room closed the door and locked it. Just in case his mother came back home unexpectedly. He quickly unfolded the note and read it.

_At two o'clock, meet me in the woods behind my house._

_Don't be late._

_~A~_

Paul was behind Avery's house at 1:55 just to make sure that he was on time. A few minutes later Avery surfaced through the trees. Paul was having a difficult time swallowing because he was a little worried that she brought him out here to cuss him out for staring at her earlier that day.

Avery chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at Paul. It was wicked what she was about to do but overcoming her sexual frustration was more important at the moment. Avery was in a committed relationship with someone, but he had joined the Marines.

He was on active duty and she hadn't laid eyes on him since the end of the summer. Avery's _Tsunami __Twist _wasn't enough anymore. She needed the real thing, not just plastic. She knew she would have to be discreet because her cheating could never get back to her boyfriend.

Paul was only fourteen but he was a Lahote. His father had a reputation with women and it was widespread. Rumor had it that Paul's mother only kept him around because he could fuck better than apologize. In addition, Avery wanted someone who was fresh meat.

Someone she could mold into the type of lover that she wanted. She was only seventeen so she did not fear going to jail for what she planned to do. However, people would never look at her the same if they found out about her and Paul. Avery figured she'd gone this far so she decided to just go for it.

She told Paul that she liked that he had been looking at her. She had worn that outfit just for him. Avery told Paul that she had watched him for a while, and she had decided that they were going to be fuck buddies. Paul, like any eager teenage boy agreed to all her terms. Avery's terms were the standard don't tell anyone about us; and that she was the one who would decide when and where they would do it. This was a teenager's wet dream and there was no way he would refuse.

Avery didn't want to overwhelm Paul so she decided to do all of the work tonight just to give him a taste of what he could look forward to. She backed him up against a tree and told him that since he was so willing to help her out, she was going to show him how thankful she was.

Avery was glad that he had on a pair of basketball shorts. It would make undressing him easier. She fell down onto her knees and yanked his shorts down. She was not pleased with his choice of underwear. As she slowly pulled them down she said, "Tighty-whities are for little boys."

Avery grabbed Paul's quickly growing bulge and said, "There is nothing _little_about you. Next time I want to see you in either boxers or nothing at all."

Paul was too embarrassed and turned on at the same time to respond. All he kept wondering was if she was going to give him a blowjob. This was insane. Stuff like this happened in porn, not real life.

While Avery was on her knees, she told Paul to stroke himself to get himself ready and hard for her. He'd never done something like this except at home in the privacy of his room, or in the shower. Jacking off in front of someone was a bit intimidating for him.

Avery saw his hesitation so she told him if he did not follow her lead then she could easily replace him. Paul was not about to miss out on a good thing. He closed his eyes and did what Avery told him to do. After all, it was all in the name of getting good brain.

Avery sat back on her knees and watched Paul as he slide his hand up and down his shaft. Avery was a professional she knew she needed to watch how he pleased himself in order to get him off. She focused on how he used long strokes and how he liked to focus on his perfectly round dome.

After a few minutes, Avery grabbed Paul's hand to stop him. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and told him that she would let him set the pace by guiding her head to go faster or slower. She told him that he could pull her hair as hard as he wanted, it wouldn't hurt her because she liked it rough.

Paul almost lost consciousness once her soft, wet mouth wrapped around him and instantly he throbbed inside her. He nearly fell to his knees as she flicked her tongue up and down his shaft. Then she ever so gently grazed her teeth across his tip. Paul had never had this done to him before but he could tell by her confidence that she knew exactly what she was doing. He was so caught up in the moment that he did grab her by her hair. He wanted to bury himself inside her mouth and Avery had no problem following his unspoken instructions.

One profanity after another came out of his mouth as she continued to deep throat him. As he felt that he was getting close, he tried to pull her away. He didn't want to insult her by releasing in her mouth, but she held on tighter and bobbed her head faster and then he expelled his seed into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop of it.

For the next four months, Avery and Paul met in various places at different times of the day. Paul was an avid pupil in Avery's school of Erotica. He learned that it wasn't the size of the breast that he loved, but how the perfectly rock hard nipples felt in his hands. She would let him roll, pinch, and squeeze them as much as he wanted.

Paul discovered that he liked to fuck with the lights on so he could see himself pound into her. He lived for the moment that Avery would wrap her long legs around his waist while he banged her upside a wall. More importantly, Paul decided that he was an ass man. So naturally, like all men who love ass, his favorite position was doggy style. This way he could get a full view of her sweet cheeks jiggle and he could see himself spear her on his member. It was the best of both worlds. Paul was an eager student and it didn't' take long before she wasn't teaching anymore.

Unfortunately, Paul started to have feelings for Avery. He made sure to keep those feelings to himself but he had hoped that she would dump her boyfriend, and decide to be with him. He didn't care about what people might say once they found out. He loved her and he believed that they could get through anything together.

However, Avery informed him that her "boyfriend" was coming to visit for a few weeks and; naturally she wouldn't be able to see him until her "boyfriend" was gone again. Paul was hurt that she still wanted to be with her boyfriend, but he figured by the time graduation came around she would be ready to dump him then.

A few days later, Paul was surprised to find Avery waiting for him on his front porch. She told Paul that her boyfriend had asked her to marry him and she had accepted. She showed Paul the engagement ring her fiancé had given her.

She told Paul that her being engaged changed things. She couldn't continue to cheat on him. Paul wanted to fight for her because he was in love with her, but he realized it was hopeless. He couldn't offer her anything that could out way what her fiancé could do for her. He just nodded his head in silent acceptance. He was good with disappointment.

Avery broke Paul's heart and he vowed that he would never let another woman get that close to him again. Paul started acting out and causing fights again. Now he was fueled with anger and sexual frustration. Paul took it too far the night of the Black's Christmas party. He'd been trying for weeks to piss Jacob off but nothing worked. Jacob was too good at walking away from confrontation.

Paul watched Jacob; while Jacob watched Bella. He had a realization for the first time that no one on the reservation; or Forks for that matter ever attempted to talk to Bella. No one ever tried to become more than just friends with her. Bella wasn't Paul's type but she wasn't ugly either. Jacob and Bella were not a couple, but he was always around her and his presence could be intimidating.

Paul decided that he would go where no other had dared go before. He made sure that Jacob was watching as he grabbed Bella, and pressed her up against his body. He took it a step further by trying to shove his tongue down her throat. It didn't take long for Jacob to snatch Paul away from Bella and kicked his ass.

Paul had underestimated just how intense Jacob was about Bella. His ass kicking opened Paul's eyes to something. While he was with Avery, he didn't feel the need to fight. He made up his mind then that he would take out his frustrations sexually. After all, it was not as if girls were not willing to get into his bed. It was a win-win situation. He could give them mind-blowing sex, and rid himself of his darker demons.

After all, he was an overachiever.

**Due to the holiday, the next chapter will be posted on Wednesday of next week.**

**Thanks for the reviews/comments I appreciate it so much. Everyone has been so kind and encouraging.**

**Chapter 5 will continue from where chapter two left off. **


	5. Chapter 5 Manwich

**Title: Paul's Dark Side**

**Pairing: Paul/Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: (M) for language and sexual situations. People reading this story should be 18+**

**Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86 –** **_You are the cheese that holds my grilled cheese sandwich together._**

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****Warning there are adult themes in this chapter that some may find offensive, read at your own risk.****

**_Chapter 5 "Manwich"_**

**_Excerpts from chapter two_**

_Paul sat down in the chair that was across the table from her and watched her. He knew that from this moment on they could no longer carry on as just friends. Either he gave in to the desire that he had for her and attempted to be what she wanted or Paul had to cut Bella loose. Paul closed his eyes for a moment and thought about what he could have if he chooses to give them a chance…_

_Bella was panting in anticipation of what Paul was about to do to her. Paul was trembling as he fought to keep his inner animal at bay and not take Bella further than she was ready to go._

_Jacob Black stood in her backyard looking cocky as ever. He opened his arms wide and said, "We haven't seen each other in almost five years. Can I have a hug?"_

_Bella crashed into his arms and as he gave her a bone-crushing bear hug, he looked at Paul and winked._

Jacob hadn't expected Paul to be at Bella's this early in the morning. His father made sure to inform him about the developing relationship between Paul and Bella. Billy wanted Jacob to have time to process the information so he wouldn't try and stir up trouble.

Billy knew all about Jacob's lifestyle and he was more than okay with it. Jacob had always been good at controlling his temper, but something about Bella Swan made him insane. Jacob assured his father that Bella was doing what he'd wanted her to do, and that was to move on.

Everyone seemed to be horrified and surprised that Paul had shown an interest in Bella. Jacob wasn't though, he always saw Bella and Paul together in his mind. He would never admit this to anyone, but out of all the other guys in La Push, Paul was probably the only one that could pull Bella out of her shell. Paul had what it would take to unleash what she was truly meant to be.

When Jacob and Bella broke apart from their embrace, he did not wait for an invitation to come into her house. Instead, he walked pass Bella and Paul into the kitchen. After that, he continued to the living room as if he owned the place.

Jacob sat down on the couch, and as he leaned back, he rested his arms on the back of the couch. Then Jacob proceeded to look at Bella and said, "Did I come at a bad time? I wanted to catch you before you had a chance to make plans for the day."

Bella and Paul had quietly followed Jacob into the living room. Bella stood in the doorway leading into the living room not knowing what to do with herself. Paul stood silently behind her and glared at Jacob.

Bella nervously shifted from one foot to the other and said, "Um…Paul and I …w-where talking."

Jacob took in Bella's appearance and chuckled. Her hair was a tangled mess, her bottom lip swollen, and her sweatshirt was inside out and backwards.

"Looks like it was one hell of a conversation."

Bella felt the temperature in the room rise as the seconds ticked by. This was so embarrassing. Bella had not seen Jacob in almost five years. The one time he decided to come over, she had to be a hot mess.

Bella opened and closed her hands and realized that they were sweaty. She quickly wiped them on her sweatshirt and realized that it was on inside out. She was mortified. Only someone blind wouldn't guess what her and Paul had been doing.

Bella looked down toward the ground and mumbled, "Shit!"

Jacob removed his arms from behind the couch and leaned forward.

"Like I said… one hell of a conversation."

There was an awkward silence before Bella said, "Why did you want to know if I had plans for today?"

"I had some business to take care of in Seattle, but I wanted to make sure I came and saw everyone before I went back to New York tomorrow. I've missed you and I wanted to know if you would be willing to spend part of the day with me."

Bella slowly smiled when she heard that Jacob had missed her. It had been so long since she'd talked to him. She thought that she'd lost his friendship forever.

"Sure, it's been so long since we've talked to each other. We have a lot of catching up to do."

As Jacob slowly got off the couch, he made eye contact with Paul before looking at Bella and said, "Alright. Why don't you get dressed and then we can head out."

For a moment, Bella had forgotten that Paul was also in the room until he grabbed her aggressively around the waist and yanked her against his chest.

"Bella, you don't have to be polite, Jacob can handle the truth."

Bella tilted her head toward Paul and said, "What are you talking about?"

Paul didn't respond to Bella's question, but instead he rested his head on her shoulder. He sighed and said, "Actually Jacob, before you knocked, I had Bella half naked lying on the kitchen table; and my face was buried in between her legs."

Bella stiffened in Paul's arms. Her eyes widened in shock. She shook her head from side to side and thought to herself, _"What the…did he just say what I thought he said?"_

Jacob slowly walked toward Bella until he stood directly in front of her. He locked eyes with her. Her reaction to Paul's response was so Bella. He couldn't help himself, he had to have a little fun with her so he gave her what the girls at the club called his sex eyes.

If Paul hadn't had his arms around her she would have melted to the floor. This was not her Jake from five years ago. He looked like a predator searching for his next victim.

He licked his lips and said, "There's nothing like eating Bella first thing in the morning. I would have loved to have watched that."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut. This had to be a dream. Jacob Black was a gentleman, he would never say something like that. She shook her head a few times. This had to be a dream. She was sexually frustrated, and it was manifesting in her subconscious mind. That was the only explanation for her being sandwiched between the two hottest guys in La Push. As they bantered back and forth about how good it was to eat her.

Paul tightened his arms around Bella's waist as he pressed his hard-on into her back. The unexpected movement caught Bella by surprise and she squealed in shock. He ran his nose up and down the side of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

Bella decided that if she wasn't getting laid in real life then she could at least get some in her dream, so as Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head she sighed, "Oh...please…don't stop."

Paul was on the verge of getting blue balls. He was done fucking around with Jacob. Paul began to slowly remove one of his arms from around Bella's waist. Then he proceeded to caress one of her breasts and said, "I'll drop her off at Billy's in about an hour."

Jacob watched as Paul's hand disappeared beneath Bella's sweatshirt and made its way up toward her chest. He could feel himself getting aroused as he watched them. Something about Paul touching his ex-girlfriend had him mesmerized. Bella clearly enjoyed Paul's touch on her body.

He knew that if he didn't leave soon there was no telling what might happen. Until he knew what exactly was going on between Bella and Lahote he didn't want to put Bella in a situation she wasn't able to handle. He turned away from the scene in front of him and walked back toward the kitchen.

Just before he disappeared though the walkway he turned to Paul and said, "Please make sure she's coherent and conscious when you drop her off."

Paul smirked and said, "Don't worry. She'll be conscious, coherent _and_ satisfied."

**Please…don't give me the virtual finger for stopping it here. As much as I wanted to keep going, I knew it had to stop here. I promise it was not to torture you. I promise NEXT chapter will put me back in your good graces. There will be lots of _stuff_ going on next chapter. At least eight pages worth, so hang in there ladies for a few more days (Saturday). A preview will be posted Friday. Thanks for all the comments/reviews. They mean so much to me.**

**Oh, I feel like such a shit for not saying this at the beginning of this story…Thank you Melinda (dorme99) for introducing me to the wonderful world of fanfiction. Thank you for saying "No" when I told you to write a Paul/Bella story. Instead, you encouraged me to write it instead. If you haven't already, please take the time to read her stories…_The Alpha's Imprint, Second Generation Wolf Pack Chronicles, and On Both Sides of the Line_. She's an excellent writer. I'm not just saying that because we are related either…LOL**


	6. Chapter 6 The Band Aid Method Part One

**Title: Paul's Dark Side**

**Pairing: Paul/Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: (MA) for language and sexual situations. People reading this story should be 18+**

**Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86 – You are the ice in my ice tea**

**A/N From this chapter on there will be strong BDSM sexual themes.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****Warning there are adult themes in this chapter that some may find offensive, read at your own risk.****

**Paul's Dark Side Chapter Six "The Band Aide Method" Part One**

**Sexcapade**

****  
>** Definition excerpt from "The<em> Newbie Pack written by Wizdomme"<em>

BDSM stands for Bondage-Discipline-Sado-Masochism.

In essence, D/s and BDSM refer to a consensual relationship between a dominant partner (or top) and a submissive partner (or bottom). Each person understands their place in the relationship, and activities can range from casual sexual encounters to intense scenes involving pain and punishment to around the clock live-in committed relationships, and anything in between. Many people have BDSM fantasies and never act on them, but BDSM participants develop their fantasies, incorporate them into real-life situations and live them out. (The Newbie Pack written by Wizdomme)

It's easier to describe what BDSM is not:

It's not about leatherclad whip-wielding cartoon characters.It's not about people with no self-pride being treated like doormats.It's not about modern-day slavery and kidnap victims being held hostage and forced to do things against their will.It's not about cruelty and abuse.It's not about what any one person, book, article, or website says it is.It's not about the same thing for everyone - in fact, it's as individual as the individuals involved. **

**Dominant- commanding, controlling, or prevailing over all others**

**Submissive- submitting to others**

**Submitting- to yield oneself to the authority or will of another**

An audience never inhibited Paul. In fact, the prospect of having an audience heightened his arousal. The submissives that did scenes with him knew this was an expectation that he had as a Dom. If candaulism was a hard limit for them then they knew not to waste his time.

Paul hadn't planned to put Bella out there in front of Jacob by acting possessive over her. However, he needed to show Jacob whom she belonged to now. Jacob was a cocky bastard, and he needed to be reminded that he left Bella hanging five years ago. Paul had no problem with letting him know he couldn't restart their relationship because Bella was his now.

Apparently, Paul's fears of Bella being afraid of his lifestyle were unwarranted. He was pleasantly surprised at Bella's reaction to his sexual advances in front of Jacob. Bella didn't shrink away from him, and she definitely didn't want him to stop. Bella actually did the opposite. She pleaded for him to continue by grinding her hips into his hardness.

Once Paul heard Jacob leave out of the back door, he removed his hand from under Bella's shirt. He turned her around to face him. He studied her reaction to him. Paul knew the effect he had on women. He was very talented in the art of seduction.

Paul could've had Bella on her knees begging him to fuck her within minutes. However, his feelings for Bella were so much more than that. So, he refused to treat her like all the others. Paul wanted Bella to want him because she really needed him. Paul wanted Bella to crave everything about him. In addition, he didn't want it to be something she was manipulated into.

Paul smirked when he observed the state Bella was in. She looked so hot and ready for him. He had a feeling that he would barely have to touch her. Bella looked ready to explode and scream out his name. He placed a finger under her chin, and tilted her head toward him. Paul gazed into her eyes to make sure that she was paying attention.

As Paul stared into Bella's lust filled chocolate orbs he said, "There is too much about me that you don't know. You are about to cross a line that you may not be prepared to handle."

Bella frowned, and wondered why in the hell was _"dream Paul"_ trying to kill her erotic high. He needed to shut up and fuck her already. She looked into his dark orbs and took a bold step in his direction. She had to let this fantasy know who was in charge!

Bella pressed herself flush up against Paul's body, and mumbled, "No, talking to me during my sex dream. All I need you to do is make me feel good."

She even let her mouth linger at his ear and licked it for good measure. I mean after all, it was a dream might as well live dangerously. For a split second, Paul was confused.

He wondered was Bella so out of it she was unable to talk coherently. Then he realized that the stunt he pulled in front of Jacob had had a negative effect on Bella. She rationalized that it had to be a dream.

Paul decided that there was no damn way he would allow her to think she was in "la-la land," while he had his hands on her. More importantly, he needed her know who was ran this show whether reality or fantasy. Bella had to be under his control, but more importantly, she needed to willingly submit to him.

He backed her up against the nearest wall. He could tell she was excited by the glint in her eyes. Paul barked out orders to her. The first was for her to remove her sweatshirt and sweats.

Bella quickly complied, and did as he requested. Paul's eyes roamed over her body. She was perfect. He licked his lips as he saw her lovely pink rosebuds hard, and ready for him to do to them what he saw fit.

He leaned forward and flicked the tip of his tongue across her nipple. Bella moaned, "Oh…ye-e-es!"

Paul did the same action to her other nipple. Bella attempted to arch her back to push her chest out. Forcing more of her flesh into Paul's mouth. Paul liked that Bella was acting so greedy for him. As long as, her responses were real; and not just what she would do in her dreams. So he decided to do the one thing that he knew would help her realize this wasn't a dream.

He removed Bella's soft, subtle, flesh from his mouth. Instead, Paul began to rotate her swollen buttons back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. By this point Bella was panting, moaning, and squirming. She was so close to the edge. Paul knew that just a few dirty words whispered in her ear would send her into orgasmic heaven.

Unfortunately, for Bella, Paul had another idea. He increased the pressure on her perfect pebbles. The action was like throwing cold water in her face.

She pushed at Paul's chest and yelled, "Ouch! That hurt. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Paul smiled as he pressed himself against Bella and shoved one of his hands into the waistband of her panties.

"I've always been told that a pinch will wake a person up if they are dreaming. So since I'm still in your house and you are still pressed up against me in nothing but your panties that must mean that this is not a dream."

Bella's eyes opened wide as she comprehended what he was saying. The whole scenario between her, Paul, and Jacob really did happen. Paul could see the horror her mind was conjuring up as it reflected in her eyes. He didn't want Bella to think at the moment.

He just wanted her to feel. In actuality, he wanted her to know that with pain can come pleasure. So he kissed her. At the same time, he ran his fingers through her wet folds. He moaned as he felt how hot and wet she was for him.

He kissed her more aggressively as he moved his free hand, to tweak at her nipple again. This time he rubbed his thumb across it.

Bella broke their kiss and cried out, "Oh…my…g-g!"

Paul worked his mouth around to her ear. He was hungrily nipping, sucking, and licking the skin that lead up to her earlobe. Bella was quivering a little at the sensation. Paul reached his destination and nibbled on her earlobe. He seductively whispered in her ear, "That's it Bella, tell me how much you like for me to touch you."

Bella thrashed her head back and forth in response to not just his touch but his husky voice. She was helpless under his control, and all Bella could do was moan her reply. Paul began to gently circle her wet, enlarged, and extremely sensitive bundle of nerves. Bella felt like she was losing control of her body. Something in her was being opened up and ripped away.

Paul started to glide his agile fingers into her soft wet entrance. The action and sensation of feeling his rough hands on her slick, plush, pedals nearly made Paul spill his seed early. He loved that her sex felt warm and tight. Paul began to vigorously pump his finger in and out of Bella's wet canal.

Paul settled into a rhythmic pace, and it didn't take long for Bella to match his rhythm. She began to match his fingers thrust for thrust. He inserted another finger and continued to work them in and out of her at a frantic pace.

Paul could tell that Bella was close to an orgasm. She panted as if she was trying to form some kind of words on her lips. Bella was bucking her hips wildly in an effort to push Paul's fingers deeper inside of her.

He licked her along the side of her neck. After every lick, he would blow his hot breath against the moisture his tongue left behind. Paul hissed into her neck, "You feel so fucking good Bella. You're so tight and wet for me. I want to feel you come while my fingers are still inside of you."

Bella squeezed he eyelids shut. She definitely needed a release whether it was Paul's fingers, or Paul's growing member. Paul twisted and pumped his fingers harder as he growled, "Let go Bella! I want to hear you cry out my name as you come for me. Show me how much you like my fingers inside you!"

Paul's voice in that moment was like an audio vibrator. The rumbling and growling of his words against her neck spread like a wild fire. Bella flung her head back as sweet relief spread over her core. She cried out as her inner walls contracted against his fingers.

"Paul! Oh, yes…yes! You feel so good inside me!"

Paul continued to move his fingers in and out of her dripping wetness. Suddenly, he lowered the timber of his voice, and said, "You did good baby. Thank you for letting yourself go with me. Thank you, for trusting me to make sure you're satisfied."

As Paul removed his fingers, he brought them to his mouth and moaned. He looked at Bella and seemed to silent command her to open her eyes. Paul began to lap up the wetness she coated his fingers with. They were in a heated staring match. Who was the winner? Paul thought they both were

"Bella, you taste so delicious," he groaned the words out of his mouth and licked his lips for good measure.

Bella felt like something had been released inside of her. She tried to put it into words, but the best thing she could come up with was the feeling of a band-aid being ripped off. The mixture of feeling pain, pleasure, and relief all at once. Bella was still coming down from her orgasmic high; therefore, she really couldn't respond to Paul.

Paul untangled himself from Bella slightly; and placed his hands on both sides of her hips. He pulled her panties down like they had personally offended him. He kept his fingers laced with the cotton material until they were low enough for her to step out of them.

Paul stood upright and slowly pealed his clothes off. Bella's mouth dropped open when she saw how exquisite his body was. She knew it was inappropriate, but looking at Paul like this took her back five years.

Paul's muscles, height, and skin tone reminded her so much of Jacob. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind. It wasn't fair to compare them, especially not at a time like this. It was unreal to her that she had just let Paul Lahote bring her to orgasm.

Paul pulled Bella out of her internal debate, when he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. He anchored her toward his toned frame. Bella raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. His hands slid down until they reached her thighs.

He roughly ran his hands up and down her legs. He nudged his knee between her legs to indicate that he wanted to step between them. Bella eagerly spread her legs to give him easy access.

He slid his hands from her waist, grabbed her ass, and hoisted her up along his body. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist.

Paul couldn't wait to be inside of Bella any longer! He pressed Bella up against the wall. They both heard the precise moment Bella's back collided with the wall.

Paul quickly positioned his weeping shaft at Bella's wet opening. Before, Bella could register what was about to happen he slid inside of her wonderland. At the same time, he ravished her mouth with swollen lips.

Bella tightened her legs around his waist and dug her heels into his ass. Paul continued to move inside her. At first, he used long, slow, and steady strokes. However, once Paul was sure that Bella had adjusted to his size, he rocked into her as if he was trying to brand his name on her inner walls.

Bella cried out in ecstasy as she clawed at his back. She was almost on sensory overload. It wasn't just him inside her that made her feel on the edge of desire, but it was his presence. She felt that he had her completely at his mercy, and she loved it. What was happening to her? What did Paul set loose inside her today?

She didn't get a chance to analyze that any further, because Paul rotated his hips and plunged into her deeper. Bella was taking over all of Paul's senses. She felt so incredibly good to him that all he wanted to do was bury himself into her. He could stay sheltered inside her warm, soft, wet core forever.

As Paul continued to slam into Bella up against the wall he demanded, "Tell me who makes you feel good, Bella!"

The timbre in Paul's voice caused a tingling in Bella's stomach. Bella felt the tingling morph into a fire that flowed all the way down to her wet core, and spread out into the rest of her body. She was finding it difficult to respond. All that came out were more moans, and a sudden gasps for air.

Paul wanted more and he knew Bella could give it to him. A smirk spread across his face, as he slammed into her so deep that she crashed into the wall hard and he growled at her.

"Bella! Didn't I ask you a question? You had better answer me this time! If you don't your going to pay for it and it won't be pretty! Now, tell me who makes you feel good, Bella? Don't lie to me either!"

Bella was shocked. Part of her wanted to see what the punishment was if she didn't answer him again. However, she felt so good that she couldn't risk loosing the feel of his length insider her. She summoned up her voice to respond to his question.

"Shit! Paul! You! You make me... Feel so damn good!"

Paul was floored for a moment, but he knew that Bella was a naughty kitten under her sweet surface. He growled at her again in an effort to get more of a response from her.

"Then show me Bella, show me how much you like my cock buried in your slot. I need you to come for me Bella. Just be a good little kitty and come for me."

A few strokes later Bella cried out as she was taken over the edge with her second orgasm. She started to contract around Paul's hard member. Which caused him to rock, shake, and quake with the most intense orgasm that he'd ever experienced.

As they rode out their orgasms together, Paul knew at that moment that no matter what, come hell or high water, Bella was his. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure that Bella would belong to him alone.

**Okay ladies, can I get you some ice-water? Turn the fan on for a bit? Jacob's Sweet Heart suggested that I break this chapter up into two parts since half is Paul and half Jacob. So Part two will be posted tomorrow.**

**Hi, to everyone who just joined this story! Thanks for the comments they really make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7 Band Aid Method Part Two

****Title: Paul's Dark Side****

****Pairing: Paul/Bella/Jacob****

****Rating: (MA) for language and sexual situations. People reading this story should be 18+****

****Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86 –** ******_You are the pepperoni on my pizza._****

****A/N From this chapter on there will be strong BDSM sexual themes.****

****Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.****

******Warning there are adult themes in this chapter that some may find offensive, read at your own risk.******

**Paul's Dark Side Chapter Six "The Band Aide Method" Part Two**

** " Clarity"**

When Jacob left Forks five years ago, he'd made up his mind that he wouldn't come back until he graduated. He figured two years would be enough time for him, and Bella to get over each other. He got frequent updates about Bella.

The first year she worked herself into the ground with college and work. She stopped hanging out with her friends and she wasn't dating. Jacob knew that she was holding on to false hope that he would come back to her. Unbeknown to Bella, the chance of this happening was bleak.  
>By this time, Jacob had fully embraced who he was meant to be. Jacob didn't believe that Bella would accept him for who he was. He told Embry to tell Bella that he'd met someone and they were dating. It wasn't a lie exactly.<p>

Jacob was seeing someone at the time. Although, it wasn't what Bella would assume it to be. The relationship was about one thing only. For Jacob, the only thing that kept him grounded was his training. Jacob was in training to be a dominant.

Once Jacob graduated, he realized that he wasn't ready to leave New York. Plus, Bella was in a committed relationship with Edward Cullen. He didn't want to do anything to make her unhappy, or cause her pain. Jacob decided to stay away longer.

When Jacob left Bella's house, he drove straight to Billy's. As he walked in, he saw Embry and Sam in the living room. He told them about what happened at Bella's house. Both Sam and Embry thought what Paul did was hilarious.

Sam was surprised that Paul had been over there. He told Jacob about Bella calling Leah late the night before crying because she had told Paul how she felt. Sam went the extra mile and told Jake that he had rejected her.

Leah had been so pissed she drove to his house, and let Paul have it. Sam figured it must have done some good. If Paul was over there this early in the morning; then Sam knew exactly what was going on between Paul and Bella. However, he was still a little surprised that Paul was going after her. For Paul, he never took anyone seriously in light of what Avery had done.

Sam wondered why Paul hadn't told Bella about his involvement with "The Pack." It was time for Paul to settle down, and Bella was his perfect match. She would make a good submissive for Paul because she saw past his outer appearance. Bella knew there was more to him than just what he could do for her sexually.

Thirty minutes later, Paul and Bella arrived. As Bella got out of the car, Jacob smiled and went down the porch steps to greet her. He reached out for her, and hugged Bella again for the second time that day. Jacob rested his head on her shoulder and inhaled. He had always loved the way she smelled when she was freshly showered. It made him think about the mornings they had woken up in each other's arms. They always showered together on those special days.

Paul cleared his throat, which reminded Jacob that he needed to let Bella go.

"Bella, why don't you go inside and say hi to Billy. I need to talk to Jake and Sam for a minute."

Bella nodded her head and went up the stairs into the house. Clearly, Bella had no problems with obeying orders. It became apparent to the guys that Paul must have already exercised some power over her.

Sam turned toward Paul, smiled and said, "I hear Leah talked some sense into you."

Paul looked toward Jacob, frowned before responding to Sam, and said, "Yeah, something like that."

"Did you tell her," Sam questioned Paul.

"No."

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. If it wasn't for Jacob soaking in the conversation he would have pushed the issue. However, he knew that Paul tolerated Jacob because he had to. Neither one of them truly liked the other. So Sam would wait until Jacob and Bella left.

Jacob looked at his watch and said, "I'm going to get Bella. I want to take her to Seattle so we need to get going."

As Jacob turned to walk away, Paul grabbed his shoulder and said, "The only reason why I'm allowing Bella to go anywhere with you is because your only here for one day. I know how much you've always meant to her. Just so we understand each other, Bella is mine so keep your hands off of her."

Jacob didn't say anything instead, he quickly glanced at Sam before turning back to Paul and nodded.

ooOOoo

The ride to Seattle was awkward for Jacob and Bella. It had been so long since they'd seen each other, and they hadn't parted on the best of terms. Jacob was a little surprised that Bella even agreed to spend time with him at all. He turned the radio on once he realized that Bella planned to look out the window the whole drive to Seattle.

Jacob misunderstood Bella's actions. She wasn't mad at him. She was still coming down from her high with Paul. He'd put her on a level of pleasure that she'd never experienced before; and she was having a hard time processing it. She was keyed up. Bella wasn't sure she trusted her brain to handle idol conversation at this time.

Jacob pulled into the parking lot of the Metropolitan Grill and turned the car off. He reached over, grabbed Bella's hand into his, and said, "We're here."

"Okay," Bella said as she squeezed his hand before he released it.

As soon as, Jacob stated who he was to the hostess. They were immediately taken to a table that was in a quiet spot away from the other guests. Bella looked around and was impressed. This place was nice.

Bella looked at Jacob, smiled and said, "So Mr. Black what have you been doing with yourself for the last five years?"

As they ate, Jacob told Bella about what it was like going to college in New York. He told her about his experience working as an intern for a major toy company; and how that eventually turned into a permanent job. He gave her the perfect storybook version. He left out the darkness.

Bella talked about her college years; and how for a long time she didn't know that she wanted to do in life. Especially, after college ended. It wasn't until she'd broken up with Edward Cullen that she decided that she wanted to be a preschool teacher.

Bella and Jacob did a great job of dancing around the big pink elephant in the room, until curiosity got the best of Jacob, and he redirected their conversation into more turbulent waters.

"So…Bella. Tell me about Edward Cullen."

Bella's happy demeanor quickly went sour. She leaned back into her chair and said, "I'm sure your gossiping friends filled you in on all the gory details of that failed relationship."

Jacob reached across the table and touched Bella on the top of her hand. He looked in her eyes and said, "I would still like to hear your side of the story."

Bella took a sip of wine and closed her eyes before she began to speak.

"_After you went off to college, I stopped coming to La Push. The memories there were too painful for me. So, I thought the best way to get over you; was to put everything that reminded me of you out of my mind._

"_Alice Cullen and I attended the same college. Her parents even rented a two-bedroom apartment a few blocks off campus for us to live in. We became close more like sisters than friends. So naturally, I began to spend the holidays and summer vacations with her family. Truthfully, I spent every free moment with them._

"_Edward graduated from Harvard my third year in college. He immediately started working for a law firm in Seattle. He was a flirt and seemed to enjoy making me blush. For months, he asked me out and I turned him down. He wasn't my type. "He was too pale, skinny, and up tight."_

Bella sighed and began to twist the cloth napkin that she had in her hand. She looked up, locked eyes with Jacob, and said, "He wasn't you."

Jacob felt like shit. He had broken up with her so that she could find someone better for her. Unfortunately, all he seemed to have done was cause her nothing but pain.

"Bella, I'm so sorry..."

Bella raised her hand and said, "You wanted to hear about Edward, so shut up and let me finish."

Jacob raised his hands in a surrender motion to indicate that Bella could continue.

"_Edward over heard a conversation that Alice and I were having. I had told Alice how much I wish I could go to The LA Auto Show, but I didn't have the money to make the trip. The next day Edward showed up at Charlie's with two tickets for the car show, a hotel reservation, two plane tickets and asked if I would like to accompany him. I thought it was so sweet that he would go out of his way to do something so sweet, so I agreed._

"_Once I opened that door, Edward pursued me with a vengeance. He wined and dined me, but it was the morning he pulled me outside to show me a surprise he had for me, that he carved a place in my heart. In my driveway was a black 1968 Pontiac Firebird. When we had went to the car show is Los Angeles, I'd seen this car on display and had mentioned how much I would have loved to own it._

"_It wasn't so much the car that brought tears to my eyes that morning, but the fact that he had cared enough to do something that he knew I liked. Six months later, he asked me to move in with him and I agreed. Charlie had a fit. He liked all of the Cullen's except Edward. I always thought it was because he was dating me, but Charlie just got a bad vibe about him._

"_I was an adult and I loved Edward, so against my better judgment I moved in with him. Things changed between us almost immediately. He became critical of everything I did. He acted as if he was doing me a favor being in a relationship with me._

"_When things didn't go his way he gave me the silent treatment, and sometimes he'd get so angry he would break things. Early in our relationship, I had told Edward about you and how we broke up. Sometimes just to be cruel, he would throw it in my face. He tried to mold me into a Barbie that he could flaunt on his arm to show off to his bosses and clients._

"_Edward's firm was hosting a big charity event. Anybody of importance was going to be there and Edward believed he had to make the best impression possible. The day of the event Edward sent me to the spa to have a total make over. To be honest, I was enjoying myself until the hair stylist told me that she'd been instructed to dye my hair blonde. That was going too far. If Edward wanted a blonde-haired girlfriend then he would have to break up with me and find someone else._

"_He had to be at the event early so I rode with his parents instead. I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw me from across the room and my hair wasn't blonde like he requested. He was livid but he had to contain it and be on his best behavior. I didn't help the situation when I smiled as I ran my hand through my dark brown curls._

"_Throughout the evening Edward was attentive, gentle, and we talked and laughed along with his parents and his fellow colleagues. We'd planned to go to Forks after the event and spend the weekend with his parents along with Alice and Emmett. Toward the end of the night, Edward told his parents that he was tired we were going to head on to their house._

_The car ride to Forks was quiet. I was tired and he seemed deep in thought. Once we got into the house and went upstairs to our room the real Edward resurfaced again. He accused me of making a fool out of him. He said that I had ruined his night. He was being a brat and I was tired of it. I told him to get over it. He was making a big deal out of nothing. My defiance sent him over the edge and he backhanded me across the face. His action shocked us both. No matter how angry Edward had gotten in the past he'd never hit me. He stormed out of the bedroom and a few minutes later, I heard the front door slam. _

_I'd put up with a lot from him, but I knew that Edward had just crossed a dangerous line and if I stayed it would only get worse, so I called Leah and asked her to come and get me. I knew he wouldn't step foot on the reservation._

_Edward tried to apologize, but I told him that it was over between us and if he didn't leave me alone I would tell everyone what he'd done and how verbally and emotionally abusive he'd been to me. He was smart enough to back off. Not long after, he moved to Los Angeles along with the rest of his family."_

Hearing what that bastard had done to Bella had Jacob so angry he was shaking. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. He knew her situation could have been worse. He was thankful that she had the strength and support of her friends and family. If not for that, she would have gone back to him. He felt so low at that moment because when Bella needed him the most he wasn't there to protect her.

Jacob's silence made Bella nervous so she quickly changed the subject.

"Okay, it's my turn to ask questions."

Jacob looked at Bella and said, "What do you want to know?"

"Rosalie Hale."

Jacob smiled. Rosalie helped to change his life.

"I had a hard time coping with some things when I first moved to New York. Rose helped to center me. She opened my eyes to who I am, and what I was meant to be."

"Did you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you still with her?"

Jacob tilted his head to the side and thought about the best way to answer that question.

"Our relationship ran its course. She'd given me everything that she could, and it was time for me to move on."

Bella frowned, crossed her arms and said, "Is that the real reason why you broke up with me? I wasn't enough so you needed someone who could give you more?"

"No, Bella that's not true. You were everything to me. I broke up with you because I wasn't enough for you."

Bella shook her head and calmly replied, "Bullshit."

Jacob leaned forward and asked, "Excuse me?"

Bella leaned further into his face before she stated her opinion, "Why can't you just be honest with me! I just want you to admit, that I wasn't enough for you five years ago! You broke up with me because I couldn't give you what you wanted... and you went else where."

Jacob knew he had hurt her, but he now saw how pissed off Bella was. She was being irrational, and trying to reason with her would be a waste of time. She had a tendency to think too much when she was upset.

She was taking everything he was telling her and twisting it into something painful or vicious. Jacob had two options. Option one, the band-aid method, which was to be blunt. He could just give her the raw facts. His second option was to wait until he came back next month. After all, Jake had waited this long what was another month. It also would allow him more time to explain things to her. Jake did want to lessen the shock value.

However, he had not thought about Paul. Bella was clearly involved with Paul, and that really complicated things. There was no way he could tell Bella about himself. By default, he would also be exposing Paul. Although, Jacob could care less if exposing him to Bella would put him in the doghouse.

Jacob got the waiter's attention, and asked for the check. Bella looked heartbroken when Jacob didn't respond to what she said. Once the bill was paid, Jacob stood and said, "Let's go. I have something to show you."

Twenty minutes later Jacob pulled up into a driveway.

Bella looked around and said, "Where are we?"

Jacob didn't respond. Instead, he opened his door and said, "Follow me."

Bella scurried out of Jacob's car and followed him; as he walked toward the front door. He inserted a key and pulled the front door open. He turned toward Bella and said, "After you."

She stepped across the threshold and looked around. This place was beautiful. Once Jacob closed the door, he walked passed her. As he walked up the stairs he looked over his shoulder and said, "Come on Bella."

Bella slowly followed Jacob up the stairs and down a long hallway. They passed a series of doors before they stopped in front of the last one at the end of the hall. Jacob unlocked the door.

Before he opened it he said, "Bella, you were right. I didn't tell you the real reason for why I broke up with you."

Bella took a deep breath. She had known this all along. What was the real reason? She had to know.

"There were things going on with me that I didn't understand. I felt like a monster, and I was scared that I would hurt you. I broke up with you to keep you safe. Once I moved to New York, I was forced to face what I had been running from. Then, I accepted what I was meant to be. Bella, I was set free. "

At that moment, Jacob finally let the door to his playroom open wide, as he confessed, "I was meant to be a Dom."

**Next chapter may be posted on Wed; it depends on Jacob's Sweethearts schedule if not for sure Saturday. Thanks for your support.**


	8. Chapter 8 Time to Play

**Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86 –** **_You are the wind beneath my wings. Thanks for all of your help._**

**A/N I have zero experience with the BDSM lifestyle so PLEASE do not use this story as a BDSM manual. I took Barney the Dinosaur's advice and I _used my imagination, _googled some stuff...and a BDSM fairy whispered in my ear a few times...**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****Warning there are adult themes in this chapter that some may find offensive, read at your own risk.****

_A/N Jacob's explanation of BDSM is an excerpt from "The Newbie Pack" by Wizdomme_

**Paul's Dark Side Chapter Seven "Time to Play"**

When the door swung open, Jacob stepped inside. He didn't miss a beat, as he flicked on the light.

_"What the hell," _Bella thought to herself as she stared into the room before her. She had a hard time comprehending what she was seeing was actually real. Bella closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. However, the sight before her was still the same.

Bella was confused and it was written all over her face. Jacob and Bella were starring at each other. Her mouth was hanging open; as if she was about to say something. In fact, she wanted to say a lot of things; but Bella snapped it closed again. She turned back toward the room and tried to figure out what this room was used for. More importantly, what was Jacob trying to tell her?

She took a deep breath and looked around. Bella didn't want to miss a single detail about this room. This was important not just to Jacob, but to everything that was going on around her. The walls were a dark gray, and the windows were covered with heavy black curtains. The wall to Bella's right was all mirrors. On the wall, in front of her was a black cross with cuffs attached to it. The wall to her left had paddles, canes, and whips hanging from it.

In the middle of the room was a weird table type contraption. As Bella raised her head toward the ceiling, she gasped as she saw big hooks with chains hanging from them. It felt like her heart was going to stop beating at any moment. Bella was waiting for someone to jump out and yell, "Surprise!" This had to be a joke, right?

Bella turned toward Jacob again and attempted to speak, "W-whose house is this?"

Jacob leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Jake was trying to gauge her reaction before he responded in a calm voice, "It's my house."

Bella's mind was going into overdrive. The rational part of her argued that she'd known Jacob all of her life. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her, or anyone else. At the same time, the irrational side was telling her that, this room was serial killer type shit. Bella's adrenaline was kicking in and she needed to get the hell out of there.

She slowly began to back away from the room never taking her eyes off Jacob as she said, "Um, thanks for showing me your, torture chamber, I guess."

Jacob started to chuckle as he pushed off the wall.

It only took a couple of his long strides to catch up with Bella. She had nowhere to run. Before Bella knew what hit her, Jacob grabbed onto her. He had a firm grip on her shoulder as he slowly backed her against the nearest wall. He let her go, and stared into her frightened eyes.

Jacob nodded toward the room that caused Bella's fear and said, "That is my playroom, Bella."

Bella looked down the hall and said, "_I_'ve never seen a playroom like_ that _before."

As Bella tried to steady her breathing, she thought about Pinhead from _"HellRaiser"_ when he said, _"Time to play_…"

Jacob was observing Bella, as she continued to freak out. He knew how wild her imagination could go. Jake was giving her a chance to get it all out of her system. He wanted to tell her what he actually did in his playroom, but he didn't want her to freak out.

After a few minutes of silence Jacob said, "Come on let's go sit down and I will explain to you exactly what I do in my playroom."

Jacob decided the best way to get Bella to understand his lifestyle, would be to start from the beginning. So he told her exactly why he broke up with her. How aroused he had been the last night they'd been together when he'd dominated her body.

How disgusted with himself he was the next day when he saw the bruises. How he had not just emotionally, but physically left marks on her body. He told her how he couldn't stop fantasying about seeing her submitting. Jacob went further and said he loved seeing her comply under his commands. How hard it was for him to not want to bring pain and pleasure to her body.

He told Bella how he was afraid that he would lose control; and do more than just leave a few bruises. Jacob thought that something was wrong with him. So, logically he thought it was in every ones best interest to end things with her. He wanted her to be with someone who he felt was normal.

The more Bella listened the more pissed off she became. Five years ago, they weren't just a couple, but they were best friends. All their lives they had always told each other everything. Jacob had been going through something incredibly painful. Instead of coming to her so they could work it out together, he pushed her away. She had trusted Jacob, and she knew he would never have hurt her.

Bella looked toward Jacob and said, "We loved each other Jacob, you should have trusted me enough to tell me what you were going through. I may not have understood it, but I would not have turned my back on you. I would have stood by your side because that's what people who love each other do."

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair and said, "I was scared you would have rejected me and that would have killed me."

Bella abruptly stood up from her seat. She then proceeded to go over to where Jacob was sitting. She poked him in the chest as she yelled, "You had no right to decide the fate of our relationship without talking to me. When you broke up with me _that_ almost killed me."

Jacob grabbed Bella's hand as he slowly stood. Bella was messing with the wrong person. This Jacob was in touch with his anger and dominating personality. His anger was building, and this was natural reaction to being disrespected.

No one was going to disrespect him in his own home, and that included Bella. In a blink of an eye, it was no longer _Jake and Bells_. There was a shift in the atmosphere. Even though Bella had no experience interacting with a Dom, she immediately knew that she'd crossed a forbidden line by the thunderous expression that was on Jacob's face. Her Jake had never looked at her that way.

"Isabella, I know that you are overwhelmed right now—"

Bella snatched her hand away from Jacob and yelled, "Do not call me Isabella!"

Jacob roared, "Enough! You will not disrespect me in my own house. I know that you are angry and hurt. At the same time, that doesn't give you the right to yell and stump at me like a child! If you can not control yourself, then this conversation is over and I will take you home."

Bella's anger quickly deflated and was replaced with surprise. She'd seen Jacob get angry with others but he'd never directed it toward her like this. She stepped back slightly until her legs bumped the back of the couch and she slowly sat down as she continued to stare at him.

"Have I made myself clear, Bella?"

Bella nodded her head to indicate that she understood. Jacob sat back down on the chair across from her and said, "Your right, I should have come to you but I didn't. All I can say is that I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you. If I had a chance to go back and change things I would."

Bella closed her eyes; too much had happened to her today. She didn't know if she could handle anymore revelations from Jacob Black.

Bella heard Jacob as he moved off the chair he had been sitting on. Soon after she felt as he knelt next to her. She sighed when she felt his warm hand brush across her cheek.

"Open your eyes Bella."

Bella slowly opened her eyes and focused her attention on Jacob.

"There is so much about me that has changed. The Jacob that you grew up with does not exist anymore. When I went to New York I discovered who the real me was. Rosalie was not my girlfriend as Embry told you. Rosalie was my Mistress and I was her submissive at first."

Bella lifted her hand to indicate that she wanted Jacob to stop talking. He tilted his head, raised his eyebrow, and waited for her to speak.

"Jacob, I feel like there's a big piece of the puzzle missing. You keep saying that you're not the same, you've embraced what you were meant to be. Outside the playroom, you call yourself a Dom, but I have no idea what you're talking about. What part of this are you not telling me?"

Jacob was a little taken aback by Bella's innocence. How could she have spent so much time in La Push most of her life and not know about any of this stuff? Then Jacob remembered what she'd said. When he had left, she'd stopped hanging around La Push and that was when most of her friends started joining the Pack.

Jacob stared into Bella's eyes and said, "Do you know what BDSM is?"

Bella continued to stare at Jacob with a blank expression on her face.

"Jake, could you just tell me what it is please?

"BDSM stands for Bondage-Discipline-Sado-Masochism. It's a consensual relationship between partners where there is a Dominant and a submissive. The Dom and sub both have specific roles that they play in the relationship. For some it's casual sexual encounters and others it could be intense scenes involving pain and punishment. There are no set rules when it comes to BDSM. Most people have BDSM fantasies and never act on them, but people who are truly in the lifestyle develop their fantasies, incorporate them into real-life situations and live them out."

Certain words stood out in Bella's mind such as _sexual encounters, pain, and punishment_. She thought back to what she'd seen in Jacob's playroom. Whips, paddles, and chains hanging from the ceiling...

Bella stood up, and began to walk around the room. Was he telling her that he brought women into that room, tied them up, and beat them with whips and stuff for his pleasure?

"Are you kidding me Jake? You don't expect me to believe that the person that is tied up and getting hit with objects finds that sexually satisfying. How can you physically abuse someone and think that's okay?"

Jacob had a feeling that Bella would react this way. He could understand someone looking at the lifestyle from the outside wouldn't understand the mechanics of it. There were too many components to BDSM for the regular on looker to understand it.

He could try to explain it to her but he had a feeling that because of the physical and emotional abuse she experienced with Cullen, she'd be closed minded to what he'd have to say. So Jacob grabbed Bella's hand instead and said, "Let's go."

He pulled Bella back into the hallway toward his playroom. Once they stood in front of the entrance Jacob asked, "Do you trust me?"

Bella attempted to pull her hand free from Jacob's grip and said, "Yeah, five years ago before you broke my heart."

"I broke your heart to keep you safe. Let me rephrase the question. Do you think that I would do anything to cause you physical harm?"

Bella shook her head and sighed, "No Jake, I don't believe that you would do anything to hurt me."

Jacob stepped forward, tugged Bella's hand and said, "I know that you are scared, but I want you to see that my playroom is not a place that you should fear. Bella, one thing you should always remember when it comes to Dom/Sub relationships is that the submissive willingly gives a certain amount of power over her life to the Dominant. You have the right to set limits and if those limits are crossed you would have the right to walk away."

Jacob let go of Bella's hand and placed his finger under her chin to raise her face so she could look into his eyes, "Nothing happens in this room that a submissive doesn't ask for."

Bella stared into Jacob's eyes for a moment before she took a deep breath and stepped forward into the playroom.

Jacob knew that a blunt approach would be the best way to help Bella overcome her fear and to let the real Bella come to the surface. There was so much he would have loved to do to her but, he had a complication by the name of Paul. He was already going to catch hell for bringing Bella into his playroom. Since Paul was claiming Bella as his, Jacob could not touch Bella in a sexual way unless Paul gave him permission to.

Jacob smirked as he came up with a plan. He would help Bella remember what it was like the last night they were together and how turned on it made her. Using his velvety words and cunning mind Jacob decided to use her mind as his ally. Jacob was going to simply talk her into euphoria. He would instruct her on how to make herself feel the way he wanted; what he couldn't do with his own touch.

Jacob grabbed Bella's hands and pulled her toward the middle of the room to where his bondage table was and said, "Stand here, I'll be right back."

Bella watched as Jacob walked across the room to a door she hadn't noticed before. As he opened it, she realized that it was a closet. He reached inside and pulled out some black fabric. As Jacob walked back toward Bella, she eyed the object in his hand and said, "What are you going to do with that?"

Jacob calmly said, "I'm going to blindfold you. Bella, we've done this before. If I remember correctly you always screamed the loudest when I had you blindfolded."

Bella immediately started to blush as she thought about the times she'd cried out Jake's name as he brought pleasure to her body. He was right, the times he'd blindfolded her were always the times she'd enjoyed their time together the most. The anticipation of not knowing what he was gong to do excited her and not having her sense of sight caused all of her other senses to be more intense.

Bella closed her eyes and said, "Okay."

Just as Jacob was about to position himself behind her, she jumped away from him and said, "Wait! We can't do this, what about Paul?"

"Your hands will bring any physical pleasure that you receive in this room today only. I'm just here to talk you through it."

Bella hesitated. She thought to herself what was she doing entertaining the thought of allowing her ex-boyfriend to blindfold her and talk her though getting herself off.

"Paul would be mad if he knew I was here doing this with you."

Jacob chuckled and said, "He'll get over it."

Jacob stood behind Bella and said, "Are you done procrastinating?"

Bella once again closed her eyes and nodded to let Jacob know he could continue.

As Jacob began to tie the blindfold around Bella's head he said, "Bella, usually before a Dom and sub do a scene together they talk about what their limits are. We haven't done that so it will be very important for you to be honest with me if you need to slow down; or stop what we are doing. If you are beginning to feel overwhelmed about something and just want to slow down then say," yellow;" If you want to stop say, "red;" and green means that you want to keep going and I can push your limits further."

Jacob tugged on the blindfold to make sure it wasn't too tight or that Bella couldn't see.

"What do the colors mean Bella?"

"Um...Green means keep going, yellow means I need you to slow down, and red means we need to stop."

"Bella, trust and communication are very important in a Dom/sub relationship. You have to trust that I will keep you safe and stop if you safe word, but I need to trust that you will safe word if you need to stop what we are doing. Do you understand Bella?"

"Yes."

Jacob unzipped the back of Bella's dress and said, "Take off your dress and shoes. Leave your underwear on."

Jacob watched as Bella pulled the straps of her dress down off her shoulders. Once she pulled her arms out the dress, it slid to the floor. Jacob held Bella's hands as she stepped away from the dress. She then kicked off her shoes.

Jacob released Bella's hands, stood behind her, wrapped his fingers in her hair and as he yanked her head back he whispered," You don't know how many times I've fantasized about you being in my playroom."

Jacob guided Bella toward his bondage table and once the front of her legs were pressed up against it he said, "Like seeing you bent over this table as I smacked that nice round ass of yours with one of my paddles, or having you strapped to my St. Andrews Cross as I flick my flogger across your naked skin."

Bella gazed down at the table it did look like a cross. She could see how Jacob would strap someone down to the table. Bella wondered if he was going to tie her down. As soon as she thought it, an even better image came about. Paul and Jacob being there together, both of them watching her, teasing her, dominating her. Bella felt goose bumps rise on her skin at the thought of it.

Jacob told Bella that he wanted her to get onto the table. Jacob positioned himself so close to Bella that she could feel the heat radiating off him. He blew his warm breath onto the back of her neck and Bella shivered. That had always been a sensitive spot on her. He chuckled and said, "It's good to know that I still know your body so well."

Bella founded it extremely hard to be still. She took a chance in moving just a little bit. Bella started to wiggle her hips slightly to rub against the hard muscled body that stood behind her. Jacob backed away from her.

"If I can't touch you then the same goes for you."

Jacob pushed Bella forward and said, "Get up onto the table on your knees and spread your legs for me."

Bella leaned forward and got onto the table like Jacob told her to. Her breathing had increased in anticipation of what Jacob was going to do or say next. Jacob telling her what he wanted to do to her didn't frighten her but instead she realized that there was a part of her that wished he would actually do it.

Bella continued to wiggle her hips to try to relive some of the tension that was building up between her legs. She could feel when Jacob once again was behind her. She immediately stopped moving. She didn't want to do anything that would cause him to not help bring her to a release.

Jacob leaned close to her shoulder and she shuddered as she felt his lips lingering behind her neck in that special spot that always sent her over the edge. Bella felt as Jacob undid the clasp of her bra and pulled the straps off her shoulders. She helped him take it off and she heard when he dropped it on the floor.

Jacob picked up Bella's hand and placed it on top of her chest. He said, "Touch yourself and show me what Paul was doing to you when he had his hand under your shirt this morning. Show me how he grabbed and squeezed you and made you moan for more."

Bella was now panting with desire. She did not hesitate to touch herself. Bella thought back to the morning and how Paul had touched her. She moaned as her hands eagerly ran across her breasts and she rubbed, caressed and squeezed them.

For a moment she was so into what she was doing she'd forgotten that Jacob was watching until he commanded, "Wet your nipples. As you pull, and roll them between your fingers I want you to imagine that it's me flicking my tongue across them, sucking and biting them."

Bella placed a finger in her mouth and moaned as she began to suck on it. She then took her wet finger and used it to wet her nipples as Jacob had told her to. She did imagine it was him that was causing her them to harden as she pinched and pulled on them.

Bella's head fell back and she once again began to move her hips as she continued to moan.

Jacob whispered in her ear, "You look so feral, wild, and good touching your self. You make me want to bend you over this bench and pound into you until you come so hard you pass out. How long has it been Bella since someone has given it too you from behind like I can?"

Jacob didn't give Bella a chance to answer. He quickly placed his hands on her hips and swung her around so that she was facing a different direction on the table. He let go of her and quickly untied the blindfold and said, "Get off your knees and straddle the bench."

Bella quickly did as she was instructed. Once she was in that position Jacob stepped away from the table and once again went to the closet that was across the room. Once he turned back around, she was able to see what was in his hand. It was a small bullet vibrator with a remote. Bella could feel herself get wet as she realized what he was planning to do to her next.

Jacob placed the vibrator in her hand and said, "Put this into that soft, wet, pretty nub of yours, lay back and raise your arms above your head."

Once Bella was lying down with her arms above her head, she watched as Jacob walked toward the head of the table.

"Keep your head forward and don't move it unless I tell you to."

Bella turned her head away from him and looked forward. Her heart skipped a beat when Jacob grabbed her wrist and placed it into a cuff that was attached to the table he tightened it just enough so that she could not pull her hand out. He then did the same thing to her other hand. He tugged on the cuffs and asked, "Are they too tight?"

Bella swallowed the lump that was in her throat before she said, "No. They are not too tight."

"What color are you Bella?"

It took a few seconds for Bella to understand what he was asking her.

"G-green."

Jacob turned the vibrator on which caused Bella to jump and he said, "Are you sure it's green. You don't sound very convincing."

He then raised the setting and Bella yelled out, "Green! I mean it. Gre-ee-en!"

It took all the restraint that Jacob had not to touch Bella. He wanted her so bad it was physically causing him pain. It looked so natural for her to be in his playroom receiving pleasure from him.

Jacob teased Bella by increasing the speed of the bullet but just when she was on the verge of climaxing he would turn the speed down. Finally, Jacob sat in front of Bella facing her. He raised her legs and placed them on his shoulders and he leaned forward so that he could stare into her eyes.

He turned up the vibrator to the maximum level and watched as Bella writhed on his table. Her eyes were glazed, she was panting and her face was flushed.

As Jacob hovered above Bella he said, "You may come when you're ready."

Jacob's words along with the increased speed of the bullet ignited a fire within Bella that totally engulfed her within seconds. She cried out as one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever had racked her body. It was so intense that for a few moments all she could see were white streaks of light.

Jacob knew that once they left out of his playroom they would have to face the real world once again; but just for this moment at least since he'd become a Dom he felt complete.

**Once again, I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. I love your comments/reviews they keep me encouraged and some of them make me laugh. Thanks for taking a chance and reading my story. **

**Virtual hug to Jacob's Sweetheart and Dorme99 for your never ending advice and hand holding when I second guess myself. **

**Next chapter will be posted a week from today.**

****Oh…FF readers, if you would like visual previews of each chapter join JBNP. You must be 18+ to join. The link is on my profile. My screen name is the same _Jblackness11_**.**


	9. Chapter 9 Face Off

****Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86 –** **_You are the hot in my hot sauce._****

****A/N I have zero experience with the BDSM lifestyle so PLEASE do not use this story as a BDSM manual. I took Barney the Dinosaur's advice and I _used my imagination, _googled some stuff...and a BDSM fairy whispered in my ear a few times...****

****Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.****

******Warning there are adult themes in this chapter that some may find offensive, read at your own risk.******

****Paul's Dark Side Chapter 8 "Face-Off"****

Bella's body felt like jelly. She couldn't open her eyes, move her head; and her legs felt like two pieces of lead hanging from her body. She had a hard time comprehending what was going on around her. She only recalled flashes of what had happened after Jacob had given her permission to have an orgasm.

He had released her wrists from the cuffs and rubbed lotion on them. He then massaged her shoulders and arms, which caused her to relax even more. Once he was done with massaging her he kissed the top of her forehead and said, "You see Bella, you have nothing to fear in this room. The pleasure you received just now is just a small pinch of what you could experience on a regular basis."

Bella didn't respond she was still coming down from her orgasmic high and didn't want to ruin her buzz by talking. Jacob chuckled, kissed her forehead again, and said, "Thank you for trusting me enough to give me a chance to show you what it's like in my world. You did well Bella. You've shown that you have what it takes to be a good submissive."

Jacob decided to give Bella a few minutes to regroup. Then he showed her where the bathroom was so she could freshen up, before he took her home. As he walked out of the room, he thought about Bella and how responsive to his touch she still seemed to be.  
>He also realized that he'd made a big mistake thinking that he could just show back up in her life, and not be affected by her.<p>

Thirty minutes later, Jacob was driving a sleeping Bella back to La Push. He used the three-hour drive to think about his options. He didn't consider Paul as competition. His status in the Pack was higher than Paul's. Even though, he'd claimed Bella first; Bella had technically been with Paul physically before him since they'd both became Doms.

At the same time, Bella was a free agent. Paul hadn't clued her into this world and she wasn't collared. Therefore, she was like a living breathing grey area. Jacob being top dog had the right to reclaim her. It was that simple, Paul would have to step aside.

The only problem was Jacob knew, that he'd already made this mistake before with Bella. Jacob had no interest in breaking her heart again, and definitely didn't want her faith in him to falter. Therefore, Jacob couldn't make a decision about their relationship, without consulting her first. Bella was way too special and important to Jacob for him to risk it.

Jacob knew he couldn't reclaim Bella. At least not right now. Jacob smiled at the thought of asserting his power over not just Bella but Paul. If he reclaimed her, without talking to her first, Jacob had a feeling Bella would reject him. Even if she did still care about him. Bella would reject him just to piss him off.

By the time they were twenty minutes away from La Push; Jacob knew what he was going to do. He woke Bella up and told her he needed to talk to her, before they got to her house. It took Bella a few minutes to remember why she felt so tired.

However, once she did the horror of what she'd done consumed her. Bella was tempted to ask Jacob to drop her off at Charlie and Sue's house instead of her own. Just to avoid having to face Paul, but knowing him if she didn't show up at home, he would come after her within a couple of hours. Paul was a predator and Bella was his prey.

Paul had been the man whore of La Push at one time or another. As far as Bella knew he had never been a serious relationship. She felt like she had betrayed him. She'd just told him how much she'd liked him. How much she wanted to move their friendship into something more.

They'd just had sex that morning, and a few hours later she'd allowed her ex-boyfriend, to talk her into getting naked in his playroom. Not just naked but they acted out a scene together. She had played submissive to him. Did she belong to him now? Bella bit her lip.

Did this make her a whore? A slut? How do you let two men control your body mentally, physically, and emotionally? They both gave her what her body craved. Bella clenched her thighs together. Paul had touched her physically, but Jacob had worked her body from the inside out.

Paul had put Bella on a pedestal and called her respectable. However, how could he ever feel that way about her now? Not only had she did these despicable acts of sexual deviance, but also Bella loved it. Bella wanted this so badly she could taste it. They both were different, but both knew her body and mind very well. If circumstances were reversed and she had went off with Paul; Bella knew Jake that would have flipped. Bella would have been a called everything form Harlot to _"__Filthy__Pussy.__"_

Bella closed her eyes tight as if that would erase what she'd done. To make it worse she had flashbacks. In her mind was a dirty little home movie starring the three of them. Playing out a glorious scene of having both Paul and Jacob in the playroom with her.

Bella being tied up and gagged. Her willingly letting them work her body with toys or just their hands together. She felt like that room had cast a spell over her. Bella desired to do new and adventurous things. Bella wondered what they could show her or teacher her. Probably, pleasure she'd never imagined until now.

Mean while, Paul had set aside his negative feelings for Jake and had allowed her to spend time with him today. Only because he knew it would make Bella happy. Jacob could feel the anxiety pouring off Bella.

He knew what Bella was going through and feeling. Jacob had gone through the same thing five years ago. He knew that Bella was regretting what had happened in the playroom. Bella probably felt like she belonged with Paul.

Jacob had to remember that Bella and Paul consummated their relationship only hours ago. Then Bella turned around and performed a sexual fantasy with him. Bella probably felt ashamed of her actions. Maybe even disgust and guilt for what she'd done.

Jacob knew exactly what needed to be done to help her through this.

"Bella, what exactly is going on between you and Paul? How long have you been seeing each other?"

Bella had no desire to discuss Paul with Jake. She didn't trust him or his intentions. Jake made it clear he didn't care about her and Paul. Especially, when Bella was in his playroom.

Jacob realized that Bella wasn't going to answer him so he said, "Look Bella, I'm not trying to start something. I just need to know how serious the two of you are. I need to know how to deal with Paul. What I should be expecting because I know you're not going to lie to him and I wouldn't ask you too."

Bella turned her head toward Jacob so fast she almost got whiplash.

"What do you mean so you will know how to deal with him? You need to mind your business Jacob Ephraim Black! I don't know who you think you are. I am a grown woman and I can handle my own mess," Bella finished her small rant with a puff a breath and glared at him.

Jacob sighed and said, "Bella, what do you think is going to happen when Paul finds out about what happened at my house. He's not going to just laugh it off and give me a high-five. Paul considers you his. I know for a fact he is not interested in sharing you with anyone least of all me."

Bella's face turned tomato red. She immediately turned her head back toward the window in an effort to ignore Jacob and his line of thought. She already felt like a slut. Bella had no interest in being reminded of it!

Jacob waited a few seconds and when Bella didn't respond he said, "So, what's up with you two? Go ahead, just spit it out!"

Bella flung her head back against the headrest a few times, as she cursed under her breath.

"Paul and I have been hanging out as friends for the past couple of months. Yesterday, I told Paul that I had feelings for him. More importantly, I expressed a desire to be more than friends. At first, Paul told me that he didn't feel the same way about me. However, this morning he admitted that he had tried to push me away; because Paul didn't think he was good enough for me. I'd just convinced him to give us a chance when you knocked on the door."

Jacob frowned. He didn't want to think about what she'd done to convince him.

Bella interrupted Jacob's thoughts when she said, "You don't have to worry about Paul's reaction to what happened between us because I don't plan on telling him."

It would have made life a whole lot easier for him if Paul didn't know about what happened today; but he knew for Bell's sake he couldn't allow her to not tell Paul. They both needed to be adults about this situation. Jacob was prepared to use his ace in the hole if he had to.

"Bella, Paul has to know what happened. Remember, what I told you in the playroom. That a Dom/sub relationship is based on trust. If you don't tell him then your relationship will be based on a lie. That's dangerous for the both of you. You have to face what happened and deal with the consequences."

Bella folded her arms across her chest and mumbled, "That's easy for you to say. You get to go back to New York and go on with your life. I'm the one that will have to deal with Paul's wrath."

Jacob didn't say anything else. He was a little irritated that Bella would rather take the cowards way out and not tell Paul. He felt that Bella should tell the truth and deal with Paul's reaction head on. Jacob knew it was irrational for him to think that way though. He was the Dom and he'd put Bella in a situation that she had no idea how to deal with.

"First of all, I would never leave you to deal with an angry Paul alone. Second, all of his anger will be directed at me. He's not going to blame you. Third, yes, I am going back to New York but only for a month to tie up some loose ends. I am coming back to Seattle to stay for good this time."

Bella didn't know how to process that last bit of information. He was coming back to stay. Would that be a good or bad thing? Bella once again started banging her head against the headrest and said, "Oh, hell."

Jacob shook his head but said nothing else. The rest of the car ride Bella sat rigid in her chair and prayed that Paul would not be home. She needed to get her head together before he saw her again.

Bella relaxed slightly once Jacob turned onto her street and she realized that Paul's car was not in the driveway. Once Jacob pulled into Bella's driveway, she sprung into action. He didn't even have the car all the way off, and Bella was unsnapping her seat belt. Then she proceeded to struggle to get her door open. Bella wanted to be inside of her house. For her own sanity, Bella needed Jake long gone before Paul came looking for her.

Jacob quickly got out of the car and followed Bella to her front door. She quickly dug into her purse and pulled out her keys. Her hands were shaking so hard that as she couldn't get the key in to unlock the door. Jacob placed his hand over hers and said, "Bella, look at me please."

She slowly turned her head and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"What happened between us today was not planned. I just wanted to spend the day getting to know you again and possibly reestablishing our friendship. I don't regret it though Bella. I wish I could stay, but I have some things to do before I leave in the morning. In addition, you have something to tell Paul."

Jacob then pulled out his cell phone and to Bella's horror, he called Paul and told him that he'd just dropped Bella off at home and she had something very important to tell him.

ooOOoo

Once Jacob and Bella left for Seattle, Sam told Paul that they needed to talk so they went back to Paul's house so they could have some privacy. Sam told Paul that he'd found out through Billy that Jacob's job was opening a new office in Seattle.

Which, meant Jacob was being transferred to Seattle to run it. He'd already bought a house. Sam assumed that's why Jake took Bella to Seattle. He wanted to show her the new house, and tell her that he was coming back to Washington.

Paul was pissed. He didn't need Jacob coming back to La Push sniffing after Bella. Sam could see the anger in Paul escalating. However, he needed to make sure Paul understood what Jacob coming back could mean for him and Bella.

In the Pack, Jacob ranked higher in position. He had first choice of all La Push women that weren't collared. This meant that if he wanted to reclaim Bella he could. Paul told Sam he didn't give a shit about Jacob's status.

Jacob had his chance with Bella and he blew it five years ago. He then tried to argue that the Pack rules didn't apply to Bella because she was not Quileute. Sam reminded Paul that from the moment Jacob claimed Bella as his physically, she was considered a part of the Pack by association. Bella was technically a tribe member now. When Charlie married Sue Clearwater, and moved to the reservation two years ago, they both became Quileute by marriage.

The rest of the day Paul's anger continued to build. He hadn't felt this type of anger in a long time. Paul imagined beating the shit out of Jacob and then putting his ass back on a plane to New York. As the hours crept on, he became more agitated.

Paul wondered what could be taking them so long to come back. After a while, he felt like the walls of his house were closing in on him so he left. In his fury, he decided to go by Jared's house. He was in need of a distraction, and didn't want to think about what Jacob and Bella could be doing.

When Paul's phone rang later that night it was a number he didn't recognize. He was irritated when he realized it was Jacob Black. Paul felt dread in the pit of his stomach when Jacob told him that Bella had something important to tell him. The only thing that he thought it could be was that she changed her mind about being with him. Bella was betraying him and wanted to run back to Jacob's waiting arms.

Paul made it to his house within five minutes. Paul even smiled when he saw Jacob standing on his front porch with Bella. As Paul got out of his car, he opened and closed his fists. He knew physically assaulting Jacob wouldn't change the fact that Bella didn't want him. However, knocking out a few of his teeth would make _him_feel better.

Even though Paul looked angry enough to kill Jacob, Jacob wasn't intimidated by his presence. He actually found the whole situation comical. He didn't move an inch as Paul stalked toward him. Jacob knew he was the one who still held the power, and it didn't matter that he had spent some time away from the pack.

"I don't give a shit about your Alpha status. What makes you think that you can show up on Bella's door step and continue where you left off," Paul challenged as soon as he got close enough to Bella and Jacob.

The calm mask that Jacob had in place quickly dissolved and he took a few steps toward Paul. They were now just inches apart staring at each other.

"If my intention had been to reclaim Bella when I came over this morning I would have sent your ass home and I would have fucked her myself."

That comment took Paul off guard. He had not prepared for this. Was Jacob saying that Bella hadn't made a choice. Paul was stunned enough to render him speechless, for a moment.

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair and said, "I'm sure you know by now that I'm moving back here at the end of the month. If I wanted to, I could tell you to leave Bella alone. We both know that you would have to do it. However, I am not going to do that, yet. You have until the end of the month to have Bella collared or I _will_reclaim her."

Jacob didn't wait for a response, he turned his back on Paul and walked back to his car, got in and drove away. All Bella and Paul could do was stand there and watch his retreating form. Bella took in a sharp intake of breath. Paul turned to look at her and the look in his eyes was both loving and menacing.

"So, Jacob said you needed to tell me something," Paul asked as he closed the distance between them.

**This is an AH story. Don't let the words Pack and Alpha trip you up. It will make more sense next chapter. Do you feel sorry for Bella or are you jealous of her? I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I will have it typed out by the weekend but it will still have to be pre-read. So…please be patient with me.**

**Hello, to everyone that has recently started reading this story! Thanks for all the comments/reviews! Like always thank you Dorme99 for making my chapter banner and Jacob's Sweetheart for pre-reading!**

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10 Confessions

**Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86 –** **_You are the red cape that makes the bull charge toward its target._**

**A/N I have zero experience with the BDSM lifestyle so PLEASE do not use this story as a BDSM manual. I took Barney the Dinosaur's advice and I****_used my imagination,_****googled some stuff...and a BDSM fairy whispered in my ear a few times...**

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****Warning there are adult themes in this chapter that some may find offensive, read at your own risk.****

**Paul's Dark Side Chapter Nine "Confessions"****  
><strong>  
>Bella wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She wanted to kill Jacob Black for throwing her under the bus like this. Then to top it off, he made sure that Paul was good and angry before she had to tell him what she and Jake had done.<p>

As Paul made eye contact with Bella, she could feel her airway slowly closing. Bella was right, he was angry but there was also a predatory look radiating from his eyes.

At the same time, Paul wondered who Bella thought she was fooling. Whatever she needed to tell him had her scared to death. Her body language told on her. Bella was looking for the first opportunity she could to get away from him. He had no intention on letting her out of his sight.

Paul turned away from Bella and walked toward his door. When they got there, Paul gave Bella a set of instructions as he began to unlock it.

"Okay, you can shower at my place and I have a nice big bed that you can sleep in. Of course, you won't be going to sleep until you've talked to me."

Bella nervously chewed on her bottom lip. Her plan wasn't working. She was trying to get away from him, not get herself locked up in his house. Bella knew from her encounter with Jacob that she would be on his territory. Therefore, she would have no way of escape if he lost his temper.

Paul raised his eyebrow and said, "Come on Bella, I've already seen you naked. Taking a shower at my place is no big deal."

Paul watched as Bella's shoulders caved in. Bella sighed as she let her head hang in defeat. She quickly skirted past him, in an effort to get into the house before Paul could pounce on her. Bella feared he planned to never let her out of his house again.

Bella's heart was beating so fast that it was causing her chest to hurt. She was too tense and was having a difficult time breathing. As a result, her vision began to get blurry. Bella needed to gather her thoughts. Being in the same room with Paul was suffocating her.

She didn't want Paul to see the effect he was having on her. She didn't want him to take advantage of her fragile emotional state. So, Bella asked as calmly as possible, "Is it okay if I take a shower before we talk? Sitting in Jacob's car for three hours has me feeling icky."

Paul turned away from her, as he proceeded to walk away he grunted, "Sure, you know where the bathroom is."

Bella quickly walked down small hallway and into Paul's bathroom. She quickly closed the door and locked it. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down until she landed on her bottom. She tucked her knees into her chest, dropped her head and began to cry.

Everything that had happened to her today came crashing down on her all at once. Once she started crying she couldn't stop. She thought about how just that morning Paul had almost had sex with her on her kitchen table, then he'd fondled her in front of Jacob and she'd liked it. He banged her up against the wall in her living room. A few hours later, she was tied up to a table letting her old lover do nasty things to her.

She was overwhelmed with shame and disgust for herself. How could she go from respectable to a whore within hours? As Bella continued to sob, she began to rock back and forth.

Suddenly, the bathroom doorknob began to rattle. Bella attempted to muffle her crying as best she could. Bella desperately hoped that Paul wouldn't hear her. She knew he would assume she was having some type of nervous breakdown on his bathroom floor.

Paul summoned her through the closed door, "Bella? What are you doing in there and why is the door locked?"

Bella quickly scrambled to her feet and stuttered, "Um-um...Just a minute."

Bella ran her hand quickly across her face to wipe away the evidence of her crying. She turned toward the shower, reached behind the curtain, and turned the knob. Instantly water could be heard coming from the nozzle.

She then turned back toward the door. She didn't want to open it because then Paul would know that she'd been crying but at the same time, it was his house and she didn't know how he would react to her locking him out. She called out as she unlocked the door, "I'm sorry, it's just a habit for me to lock the door. I'm getting undressed now to get into the shower."

There was silence for a few minutes before Paul responded, "Okay, I left you something to put on in my room when you're done. Look in my cabinet above the sink, there should be a new tooth brush in there; you are more than welcome to use it."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and found it very difficult to respond without her voice cracking.

"Thank you, Paul. I'll be out in a sec."

As Bella began to take her clothes off, everything hit her. She started crying a fresh set of tears. Paul was being so sweet and kind to her, and it made her sick. Bella knew that she didn't deserve it.

Moreover, she was not in denial about what was going to happen when he found out that she was nothing but a dirty slut. Paul would put her in the same league as the other girls he'd been with. Bella had no doubt that he would kick her out and never talk to her again.

Bella knew that if she stayed in the shower for too long Paul would come in after her, so she quickly washed up and dried herself off. After Bella had finished drying off, she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the bathroom door. Bella was relieved to see that Paul wasn't out there waiting for her.

Bella almost ran down the hallway to get to Paul's room without him seeing her. The longer Bella could stall talking to him the better. His door was open and once again, Bella was relieved that Paul wasn't in the room waiting for her.

She was a little surprised though. He'd seemed too angry and intent on knowing what she had to say. Paul had insisted on it once Bella entered his home. Although, he'd given her all the space she needed to prepare.

Bella looked toward his bed and saw that he'd given her one of his over-sized black t-shirts, a pair of his boxers, and some socks. Bella picked up the socks and almost started crying again. Paul knew that Bella had a thing about walking around the house barefoot.

She didn't like slippers but she always had to have either her shoes or a pair of socks on at all times. Bella even wore them to bed at night. On several occasions during one of their movie nights Paul would tackle Bella and take her socks and would try to make her walk around barefoot.

Bella sighed and dropped the socks back onto the bed. She dropped the towel as well and proceeded to get dressed. Bella's hair however was a tangled mess. Of course, she couldn't seem to locate a comb or brush on Paul's dresser.

Bella was left with no choice. Her number had been drawn and she decided that it was time to stop being a coward. Bella needed to face Paul. She was resigned with to her fate.

At the same time, Bella felt like she deserved whatever type of negative reaction he gave her. In fact, she even wanted it and thought about how he might even punish her for it. Especially, once all the sordid details came out.

Bella left Paul's room and as she walked down the hallway, her stomach started to growl and it was because whatever Paul was cooking in his kitchen smelt wonderful. As she walked into the kitchen, Bella noticed two bowls on the table along with crackers and bottled water next to each bowl.

Paul was already sitting at the table. He gestured for Bella to take a seat. She sat down and avoided making eye contact. Instead, Bella looked into her bowl and saw that Paul had warmed up some chicken noodle soup for them to eat. With a shaky hand, Bella picked up her spoon and began to eat.

Halfway through the meal Paul interrupted the silence and said, "Bella, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. I would never judge you, or use it against you. I want you to trust me enough to be able to come to me whenever you need to."

Bella's bottom lip began to quiver. This was too much. He was being too nice and loving and she didn't deserve it. The spoon fell out of her hand and she pushed herself away from the table.

She was shaking her head back and forth. Something inside her snapped. Bella could no longer hide the tears that wet her cheeks once again.

"You're wrong Paul. You won't understand what I have to tell you. What I allowed to happen today was unforgivable. I won't even blame you if hated me and never desired to speak to me again."

Paul pushed his bowl away. He glared at her for a moment before he proceeds to slowly rise from his seat. Paul appeared to be thinking about what his next move should be, then he cleared his throat and said, "All right, since we both seem to be done eating why don't we continue this conversation in the living room?"

He left no room for discussion as Paul walked pass Bella and went into the living room. When he arrived to his destination, he sat down in the reclining chair. Bella was momentarily stunned by how cool and collected Paul was being.

In the end, she reluctantly got out of her seat and drifted into the living room after Paul. Now, Bella had too much nervous energy to sit still on the sofa. Her only solution was to pace back and forth in front of Paul. At the same time, it also helped to ensure she never made eye contact with him.

Finally, Bella sighed and decided to start talking," Jacob took me to a restaurant in Seattle. Toward the end of the meal, we got into an argument about why he broke up with me. I told him that I was convinced it was because I wasn't good enough for him. He claimed that it had nothing to to with me but it was because he felt that he wasn't good enough for me.

"Once we left the restaurant, he took me to his house. He told me that he had something to show me."

Now, that she was coming to the heavy part of the story. As if on cue, Bella traipsed over to the couch. Bella let out another heavy sigh as she plopped down on the cushion.

Immediately, she began to pick at her fingernails as she blurted out, "Jake showed me his playroom. It scared me. I didn't understand what I was looking at and I wanted to leave. Then, he cornered me and explained to me what the room was used for. More importantly, he told me he was a Dom. I am guessing that you know all about that."

Bella took a deep breath as she finally looked up at Paul, and added, "Jake said that he didn't want me to be afraid of his playroom. He said that room symbolized who he was and if I was afraid of what went on in his playroom then I was afraid of him."

In order to illustrate, the gravity of her word Bella paused and waited for Paul's reaction. However, to her utter disbelief Paul didn't say or do anything. His expression was unreadable. She was forced to continue on to the more sordid details.

"He wanted to show me the pleasure I could experience with him in that room. So-so I let him talk me into doing things," Bella chocked out the words in a small voice.

Paul's arms dropped from his chest, he leaned forward in his chair and locked eyes with Bella, and in a stern voice he asked, "What things, Bella?"

This the part Bella had been afraid of she answered his question with a heavy heart," I touched myself in front of him. I even let him tie me up, and allowed Jacob to a sex toy on me."

Bella braced herself and waited for Paul to explode but instead he cleared his throat and said, "There's more to this than what you're saying. We are going to start from the beginning and you are going to tell me every single detail."

Bella was taken aback. She couldn't believe he hadn't flipped out on her. She couldn't imagine telling him more detail would make things better. However, the way Paul was staring at her left Bella with no choice. Now she was forced to lay all of her dirty out on the table.

Bella sighed and looked down once again to avoid the piercing look that Paul was giving her.

"What else is there to tell you except that I seem to not have any morals anymore and I'm a whore?"

She heard Paul sigh and then there was silence until he issued an authoritative command, "Bella, look at me."

Paul watched Bella as she slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes. The amount of condemnation that she was suffering through was tearing his heart out. At the same time, Paul needed her to tell him everything.

Everything that Bella confessed to him would allow him to be better equipped with the battle that lied ahead. Paul needed to know how Jacob had gained the upper hand in this situation. Paul unlike Bella knew exactly how sinister Jake could be when he wanted something, or someone.

From what Bella had shared with him already, he knew that Jacob wanted her badly. This put Paul an awkward situation.

Up until a few days ago, Paul treated Bella like a regular friend that he hung out with. He treated her like he treated Jake's sisters or like the women he worked with.

Even though Paul never stopped being a Dom, in contrast, to Jake, Paul treated people who were unaware of his BDSM lifestyle was different. Paul tried to keep some kind of barrier from how he interacted with someone that was a part of the lifestyle.

Bella was drawn to Paul's dominant personality; however, she was unaware of the dynamics of who Paul really was. Paul had to keep in mind Bella's lack of experience with being a submissive so he knew that he was going to have to be stern with her but at the same time let her know that he was there to help her through what she'd experienced today.

"It's been five years Bella, what difference does it make now why he broke up with you? Are you still in love with him?"

Bella's eyes grew wide as saucers. She shook her head forcefully and said, " No! I'm not still in love with Jake. He hurt me really bad back then and it took me a long time to get over him but I did. I just always knew he wasn't telling me the truth about why he broke up with me, and I wanted to know the truth. I felt that he at least owed me that much."

Paul was relieved to hear her response. There was definitely still hope. Especially, as long as Bella wasn't still in love with Jacob. Paul now knew they could move forward from whatever happened between her and Jake today.

However, Paul was now intrigued. He felt something beginning to take over him. Paul quirked his eyebrows and questioned Bella about her sexual encounter.

"What exactly did Jacob tell you to do when he'd instructed you to touch yourself?"

Bella's face turned red as she recalled what she'd done and she quickly turned her head away from Paul.

Paul licked his lips as he watched Bella become hot and bothered. He chuckled inwardly and he knew Bella was not the whore she believed she was now.

He called for her attention, "Look at me as you answer my questions."

Bella flicked her eyes back toward Paul and began to get defensive, "He told me that he wanted me to show him how you had touched me when your hand was under my shirt this morning."

"How did that make you feel Bella? Do you remember the feel of my hands on you? Did you think about the way my skin felt on you flesh? How did that make you feel? I know how I feel right now. I know how much I'd love to see your hands tease and stroke at your flesh. Did you like thinking about me in front of another man? I think you like the idea of me controlling your body while someone else looks on."

Paul finished his verbal assault on Bella's senses. Bella started to chew on her bottom lip. Her heart rate increased as she thought about what he was saying to her.

He knew the answer to the question he asked Bella. Paul could tell by the way that she reacted to his words. Bella was struggling with how to answer so he told her, "Don't bother attempting to tell me what you think I want to hear because I will know if you're lying. Just answer this for me, how did you feel about me touching you in front of Jake this morning?"

Bella struggled with keeping eye contact with Paul as she said, "It turned me on and made me think about what it would be like to be with both of you at once."

Saying the words aloud wasn't causing her to feel the shame or disgust Bella had expected. Answering Paul's questions forced Bella to be honest with herself. While Bella had been in the moment she had felt a certain amount of freedom.

Freedom was something she desired. Bella always did what was expected of her and never dared to be different. Today, she felt for the first time in a long time, she was herself.

It was like the real Bella Swan was allowed to come out. Even though, she wasn't sure this was the right thing to do. Bella needed more than ever to know she was not losing her sanity.

In addition, the conventional side was still poking at her. That little well-meaning voice whispered in her head. This voiced attempted to make Bella feel that no self respecting person would openly admit this to anyone. Bella mustered her courage and decided that she felt a certain amount of relief. She had allowed some of her deepest darkest desires to become a reality.

The fact that Paul hadn't shown much of a reaction, made Bella wonder if he had already made up his mind about her. Resulting in him deciding that she wasn't worth getting upset over. Bella once again turned her head away from Paul's gaze.

In an instant, Bella was abruptly brought out of her thoughts as Paul gripped her jaw and hissed, "I thought I said to keep your eyes open and look at me. Consider yourself warned, if you take your eyes off me one more time you will be punished."

This was the second time Paul had said he would punish her and all it seemed to do was turn her on and make her wonder what it would be like to be _punished _by Paul. There was that small part within her that wanted to close her eyes just to see what would happen, but Bella fought through that desire and forced herself to focus and keep her eyes open.

Paul thought about Jacob. He needed to be careful and calculating about his next move. Jacob had temporarily gained the upper hand that was not what terrified him. He knew Jake could simply view what happened as just a scene Bella acted out for him.

However, if it was more than just instruction, Paul would be forced to walk away. On the other hand, Paul knew that Jacob could have been testing Bella. Jake could have simply been trying to prepare a way for him.

Trust was the number one rule and Jake had to think about all of them. Who ever, Paul or Jacob for that matter brought into the Pack needed to have submissive tendencies. At the same time, Bella needed to be mentally stable enough to handle being pushed beyond her normal limits.

While Paul had this internal battle with himself, Bella had allowed her mind to wander to a dark place once again within herself. Sadness crept into Bella's expression as she said, "My Jake from five years ago is gone. The person that was in the playroom with me was a Jacob Black that I'd never met before. He made it clear what role we would both be playing."

Paul's pupil's dilated slightly and as he leaned forward so that he was merely inches from Bella's face he said, "So, how did that make you feel Bella? Having Jacob dominate you? Telling you how you could pleasure yourself. Who and what to think about?"

Bella wondered why was Paul doing this. Why was he making her think about just how dark and dirty her wants and desires seemed to be? She thought back to Leah's warnings about Paul and how he liked to manipulate people and mess with their minds. Is this how he was going to get back at her? By making her admit how much a slut she was and then he would laugh in her face and dump her?

"Bella!"

Bella's attention was quickly redirected back to Paul as he yelled out her name. She'd never heard that particular tone from him before. It was different from when she'd witnessed him express his anger toward people in the past.

"I—I don't know! What do you want me to say Paul? That I liked the nasty things that Jake was saying to me. That I was so turned on and caught up in the moment that I didn't care that just a few hours before you'd fucked me in my living room?"

Bella was just too emotionally and physically tired to play this game with Paul, so instead of playing twenty questions she decided to just pour her heart out so she could go home and get some sleep.

"Being in Jake's playroom was like being in another world where I was allowed to just be myself for that moment. I didn't have to worry about how my actions would be perceived. I am not going to lie to you, It was scary but exhilarating at the same time. Giving Jacob control over my body felt right and thinking about you while being with him also felt liberating."

Bella pushed away from Paul and stood. She was consumed with anger now. She thought about how she didn't like feeling like his captured prey. It made her not take his feelings seriously, because in reality maybe Paul was playing around with her. In the same way that, big predators toy around with their prey before they went in for the kill. Bella wanted this over and done with; so she said the one thing that would end this game.

"Do you know what the best part was for me? It was when Jake had my hands tied to his table and he gave me permission to come."

Bella smiled at Paul before she said, "It was the best orgasm I'd ever had. It was so good that I thought I'd lost my sight for a moment."

Bella waited for the eruption to happen. She even had been smug with her answers to throw him over the edge. She took a deep breath in an effort to muster up some courage. Bella was going to own her behavior, and if Paul didn't like then he could go kick rocks!

They were locked in a heated stand off and the air between them was heavy with unspoken tension. Bella thought that Paul should explode by now. She mentally counted down because Bella was sure there was no coming back from what she had admitted.

Paul quickly stood and reached for Bella. Once his hands found purchase on her body Paul yanked her toward him. He grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up so that she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist.

In response, Bella sucked in a shocked breath when she felt the hardness through his jeans. What the hell? She had pretty much told him she'd enjoyed being freaky with her ex and telling him that was making him horny?

Paul quickly walked them down the hallway and into his bedroom. As he stood in the middle of the room he growled, "Bed or Wall?"

Bella panicked for a moment; maybe she had pushed him too far. Now, he was going to try to prove his manhood by having sex with her one last time. Bella imagined how this scene would play out in her mind's eye. She saw Paul pounding into her like a jackrabbit to show how well he could sex her up.

Paul loosened his grip on Bella and she let her legs drop to the floor. He backed away from her and walked toward his dresser. As he opened the drawer, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Well? Where do you want to get your pearl necklace, on the bed or the wall?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you because I bruised your ego, Lahote. So whatever you were about to take out of that drawer you might as well put it back!"

Without looking at Bella Paul walked toward the wall that was on the opposite side of the room from his bed. Bella was confused as he began to take pictures off the wall. Next he turned back toward her and that was when she noticed what he had in his hand.

Bella watched Paul as he walked toward her. She was too stunned to move. How had she not put the pieces together before now? It made sense now why Paul was so hesitant to let her into his world. He was like Jacob. The thought of that thrilled her and for a moment, she couldn't focus on anything except for what Paul was holding in his hand.

"For the record Bella I'm not mad at you. I don't fault you for what happened today. Dom's know the art of seduction. Jacob Black knows you better than you know yourself. He knew exactly what to say and do to get you to let go and unleash who you really are."

As Paul continued to talk, he attached a leather cuff to one of Bella's wrist's.

"I've learned a lot about you today..."

Paul picked up Bella's other wrist and attached the other cuff.

"One thing, I am certain that you're a freak behind closed doors. However, Bella I love it and you can be my little freak anytime," Paul growled out the word in one of her ears and then he started to walk Bella backwards toward the wall.

He continued to talk as they went, "Jacob allowed you to orgasm, so that must mean that you follow directions pretty well. I know Jake and usually no submissive in training gets to orgasm with him the first time."

Paul kissed Bella on her cheek and said, "That makes me proud."

He raised her arms above her head and attached the cuffs to the hooks that protruded out of the wall.

"I should have been the one to tell you about being a Dom. If I would have then you would not have had to suffer so much emotional turmoil today. I'm so sorry that I let you down and didn't do a better job of protecting you."

Paul leaned forward and nipped at Bella's bottom lip.

"Do you forgive me Bella?"

All she could do was nod her head "yes".

"Will you be my submissive?"

That question caused something to click within Bella. It felt like something that had been missing had finally been put back into place. She saw the hope and desire in Paul's eyes and she knew there was only one answer that she could give him.

"Yes."

Paul backed away from Bella and said, "Good, now let's see if we can do something about Jacob Black giving you the best orgasm ever."

Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bullet vibrator with a remote.

**Surprise my BDSM fairy set aside time with me to get this chapter done. I must also thank Jacob's Sweetheart for her patience and talking me down from my small meltdown that I had concerning this chapter. It kicked my butt you guys.**

**I love, love, love that you guys are so into this story!**

**Melinda made both banners for this chapter**


	11. Chapter 11 Mistress Leah

**Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86(Kimi) – You are the jingle for my Bell's**

**A/N I have zero experience with the BDSM lifestyle so PLEASE do not use this story as a BDSM manual. I took Barney the Dinosaur's advice and I **_**used my imagination,**_** googled some stuff...and a BDSM fairy whispered in my ear a few times...**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

****Warning there are adult themes in this chapter that some may find offensive, read at your own risk.****

Paul sat on his front porch and quietly watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon. He felt a sense of contentment that he'd never felt before. Over the years, he'd reached new highs of satisfaction and accomplishment in both his professional as well as personal life. However, nothing compared to what he'd experienced with Bella the night before.

At the same time, Paul had always been the first one to make fun of his friends by calling them pussy whipped when they fell in love, or wanted to be in relationships. In all honesty, it was something that he had no interest in. Paul's motto had always been _"hit it and run when you're done". _

Of course, his reputation was known throughout La Push, Port Angeles, and Seattle. There had been a few women who had attempted to tame him. They thought if they gave it to him just right, they could be the one to tame the beast. In the end, all their skill and tricks had no lasting effect on him. No one would have guessed that it would take a _"good girl," _pre-school teacher to turn Paul's world upside down.

Suddenly, Paul took a deep breath and looked down at the phone he had in his hands. Bella had agreed to be his submissive, which was the easy part. Now, there were some matters that he needed to take care of. Paul scrolled through his contacts, made his selection, and then Paul pushed talk.

He mumbled under his breath as he heard the phone ring, "Shit, I hate this arrogant fucker. He's nothing but a pain in my ass."

Paul had no desire to talk to Jacob Black however, he refused to sit back and wonder what Jacob's next move was going to be.

Jacob answered his phone on the third ring and when he answered; Paul didn't answer right away. He knew he had to deal with Jacob the right way in order to keep Jacob from becoming a source of discord between Bella and himself.

Finally, Paul mumbled out his reason for calling, "Bella told me what happened between the two of you yesterday."

He could almost see the smirk etched on Jake's face when he responded, "Yeah well, she didn't have much of a choice."

Jacob's comment ruffled Paul a bit. He didn't like how Jacob seemed to think he still had the right to tell her what to do. She wasn't Jacob's responsibility anymore and Jake needed to accept it. More importantly, Paul was man enough to let him know that the world didn't revolve around him.

All of sudden, Paul went into a verbal rage as the words poured out of his mouth, "Bella was an emotional wreck when you dropped her off. I hope you know that if your purpose was to melt yourself back into her life you fucked up big time. You manipulated her into doing a scene with you and then you left her to deal with the emotional aftermath alone."

There was a part of Paul that knew he needed to shut up, but at the same time, Paul felt Jacob needed to know. Jake needed to be told how messed up what he did was.

A few seconds went by before Jacob blurted out, "Are you done?"

Paul took a few deep breathes. Jacob's condescending tone was grating on his nerves. He wanted to reach through the phone and snap Jacob Black's neck.

"Yeah," Paul growled back in response.

Jake chuckled at Paul's tone and attitude as he rebuffed, "How did it make you feel and what did you do when you found out that Bella had done a scene in my playroom?"

There was no way in hell Paul was going to allow Jacob Black to psychoanalyze him. In addition, it wasn't Jacob's fucking business and what truly mattered was how the almighty Jacob treated Bella. If she was the "object of his affections," as he claimed, why hadn't he cared enough to stick around? Why didn't Jacob be her protector and watch over Bella?

Now it was Paul's turn to laugh, "You have to be kidding me right? You seriously are not asking me about my feelings and shit! All you need to fucking know is that she's been taken care of no thanks to you."

Jacob hesitated before he inquired about Bella by asking, "Where is she now?"

"She's at my place in my bed sleeping."

The words hung in the air as Paul's response told Jacob exactly what he needed to know. It was a known fact that Paul didn't get emotionally involved with women. More importantly, he never under any circumstances allowed himself to cross the barrier between himself and the submissives he did scenes with.

In the five years that Paul's been in this lifestyle he'd never come close to collaring anyone. The fact that he called Jacob merely to voice his concern about Bella's well being spoke volumes about his commitment to her. Jacob was only now beginning to understand the level of commitment that had developed between Bella and Paul.

For instance, it was rare that Paul brought a woman to his home. Furthermore, on those occasions when he did; they were sent home way before the sun had a chance to rise in the sky. This was a cluster-fuck of a situation and Jacob hated to feel unprepared.

Jacob sighed before saying, "Look Paul, believe it or not what happened with Bella yesterday was not planned. I just wanted her to know the real reason why I'd broken up with her. As soon as, I got her into my playroom all the feelings that I'd had for her five years ago came rushing back and I just couldn't resist.

"I don't want to cause trouble between the two of you. As long as, you are serious about having a relationship with her I will stay out of it. Just know the rules will not be altered because Bella and I were in a relationship. As your Alpha, I still have the final say so about when and if Bella is ready to be collared by you. I also meant it when I told you that you have a month to have it done. Call me in a week with a status report. By the way, if I were you I would give Leah a call. Bella needs guidance from someone that is in an actual BDSM relationship."

The phone went dead.

_**Dominatrix**__ (plural dominatrixes or dominatrices) or __**mistress**__ is a woman or women who take the __dominant__ role in __bondage__, __discipline__ and __sadomasochism__, or __BDSM__. A common form of address for a __submissive__ to a dominatrix is "mistress", "ma'am", "domina" or "maîtresse". Note that a dominatrix does not necessarily dominate a male partner; a dominatrix may well have female submissives. (Wikipedia)_

_**Mono/poly relationship**__ - where one partner is monogamous but agrees to the other having outside relationships. (Wikipedia)_

On the week of Leah's eighteenth birthday, she received an anonymous invitation to "The Club." Leah was surprised to find out that her best friend Kim had received one as well. Naturally, Leah showed the invitation to her parents.

However, she'd expected them to give her a hard time about attending, especially since there was no information about what the event would involve. What was truly perplexing to Leah was her parent's reaction. They both agreed that Leah was an adult now and if she wanted to attend, they had no problem with it.

Therefore, the girls decided to give it a shot; but neither one of them knew what to wear or what to expect. Consequently, they figured since it was a club that sexy casual should be okay. They decided to dress in a similar fashion. Each girl wore a mini dress with heels. Leah was only 5'7' but with her slim frame and long legs, when she wore her four inch spiked heels it gave the illusion that she was a whole lot taller.

Leah took a lot of pride in her appearance. She liked the attention that she received from the men around the reservation. More importantly, Leah was well aware of what looked good on her, and what didn't. So she felt rather confident that the men at the club would be eating out the palm of her hand.

As a result, Leah enjoyed playing hard to get with guys that showed any interest in her. She made them work hard for her affection. Although, once the thrill of the chase was over and she slept with them Leah lost all interest.

There were some that would say that type of behavior would qualify her as being a slut. Leah didn't take offense to that branding. Actually, Leah felt liberated by it because she though of herself as a free spirit. At the same time, Leah knew deep down for the right person she'd settle down.

In the mean time, Leah had her life pretty much mapped out. She would go to college; find a job; then get married and have children. Right now, Leah had college life to look forward too. She loved to party; therefore Leah couldn't wait to get away from the reservation! Leah was ready to explore what the rest of the world had to offer.

So on the night of the party Leah literally was vibrating with excitement. When Leah and Kim pulled up in front of the club, they were immediately greeted and ushered inside. Leah looked around and knew immediately that they were not in the typical club scene.

The host must have been expecting them and knew them by face already. He gave them both a wide smile as he unhooked the chain that blocked the entrance to let them in. Leah recognized him as one of the Cullen's from Forks. His name was Emmett. Emmett had gone to Forks High with Bella Swan. She was a little surprised to see him here working though since his family was rich as sin.

She didn't get a chance to talk to him because as soon as they crossed over the threshold the front door opened. Leah found herself mesmerized by the tall, muscled, dark haired, African American Adonis that stood before her. Leah had heard about some people being so attractive that it almost hurt to look at them. This was the case with the work of art that stood before her.

For the first time in Leah's life, someone had rendered her speechless. For a moment, her thoughts were mush until he smiled and said, "Good evening Leah, welcome to The Pack. I'm pleased that you accepted my invitation. My name is Kione Brandon and if it's okay with you I'd like to be your escort for the evening."

Leah realized that she wanted to get to know this gorgeous man better so she quickly accepted his offer and allowed him to lead her into the club.

Harry and Sue were pleased when Leah came home that night and told them that she'd met someone and he was taking her out to lunch the next day. As Leah walked away from her parents to go to bed, they exchanged a knowing look between the two of them. They knew that Kione would be a perfect match for their wild child. It would be fun watching her be broken down and brought back up again. 

ooOOoo

The next day, while Kione and Leah had lunch together in Port Angeles, he told her about The Pack and what it could mean for her. Even though they had just met, he knew that he was interested in her. All he needed was for her to be willing and trusting and he'd introduce her to the BDSM lifestyle.

Leah readily agreed and it didn't take long before she became his submissive. After eight months, Kione took Leah to New York to meet Jason Pate.

Leah's eyes were opened to a completely new avenue of the BDSM lifestyle; once she came to New York. One of the most shocking moments was when Leah learned that Jacob Black was a member of the club too. The very same "Pack" that Kione was a member of back in Washington.

In addition, Leah learned that Jacob was currently a submissive for Rosalie Hale. It intrigued Leah to see a woman in a dominant role. Especially when she witnessed the dynamics between Rosalie and Jacob.

In La Push, Jacob was known as a leader. No aspect of Jake's presence left room for anyone not to respect him. No one ever questioned him, therefore people simply did as he wished. In contrast, that was not the situation between Rosalie and Jake.

Leah was mesmerized as she watched the balance of power shift between Rosalie and Jacob. It was nothing short of amazing in Leah's eyes. In her mind, it was a thing of beauty. Leah thought her mind had been opened before now, but she was just now beginning to understand that the sky was the limit when it came to her new choice of lifestyle.

Something within Leah sparked. Leah began to realize that it was something she desired to experience. That night Leah shared her feelings with Kione.

His reaction took her by surprise. Kione admitted the reason why he'd brought Leah to New York. He wanted Leah to realize her true calling was not to be a submissive, but to be a Mistress. 

ooOOoo

Leah spent her whole summer vacation in New York with Kione. She spent several days a week being trained by Rosalie. Most times, she watched as Rosalie and Jacob did scenes together. Other times Leah and Kione switched roles and Rosalie coached Leah on what to do.

It was a very intense time in her life. Leah had a feeling that once her time with Rosalie was over her relationship with Kione would also end. He was originally from New York and he had been sent to Seattle on a temporary assignment. Kione had also shared with her that his time in Washington was up and he wasn't planning on coming back with her.

At first, Leah thought that they'd continue to be together. She was even prepared to have a long distance relationship temporarily. Leah had even started to accept the possibility of following him out to New York.

In the end, Leah began to understand that Kione knew all along that they were on borrowed time. Kione never had any intentions on keeping Leah a submissive for long. He had been offered the opportunity to train her knowing that he would have to eventually let her go.

So their time together in New York was bittersweet. When she went back to Washington, her role in the BDSM community would change.

Female Doms were rare in the BDSM world. So when one became available they were pursued with a vengeance. Leah was a hot commodity at the club. It amazed her how many men were out there that wanted to be dominated by women.

Of course, women who felt more comfortable with the idea of being dominated by a woman then a man had also approached her. Leah didn't have too many hard limits so it wasn't too often that she turned anyone away.

Leah had been in the lifestyle going on three years when she got a phone call from Sam Uley. He wanted to arrange to do a scene with her. His request confused her because he was a Dom himself.

In fact, since she'd come back from New York Leah had no desire to switch roles. She explained this to Sam. He assured her that he was aware of her preferences. Sam pledged that he was willing to do things her way.

Leah was definitely intrigued because they had known each other their entire lives. They'd both been raised in La Push; furthermore they hung out with the same circle of friends. She'd noticed him at the club.

However, since he was a Dom Leah never considered him as viable interest. Before she would agree to doing a scene with him, Leah suggested they meet and discuss it over lunch. They met the next day in Port Angeles, in a tiny dinner that only had a few patrons.

Sam admitted to Leah that he'd been watching her for a while. Which lead Sam to start toying with the idea of being submissive. He enjoyed the way Leah handled her male subs when she was at the club.

To illustrate this, San told her that for the past couple of weeks; he'd found himself fantasizing about kneeling before her.

He desired for the first time in his life to allow himself to be controlled. His body wanted to be an instrument and it only desired to be played by her. Sam went a step further and added that she could use him in anyway that she saw fit.

In turn, Leah found Sam's honesty to be very attractive and arousing. She agreed to doing one scene with him. That scene turned into many others. Eventually, they decided to get into a relationship and they moved in together.

Although, Leah and Sam had an agreement, they decided that for the most part he would be the submissive in the relationship. However, sometimes they would switch and Sam would be the dominant one.

They even went a step further in ensuring that all their needs were meet. Sam and Leah would also have a Mono/Poly relationship. This meant that while Leah was only with Sam he was allowed to have one other relationship.

Eventually, as fate would have it Leah became the owner of the local childcare center in Forks. The moment Angela Weber walked out of Leah's office at the conclusion of her interview Leah knew they were going to become friends. Angela seemed to bring a sense of peace in the midst of chaos. Naturally, she was right they did hit it off right away.

In no time flat, Angela and Leah began going out to lunch almost everyday together. Slowly, Leah also introduced Angela to her life outside of work. She eventually started to come over to Leah and Sam's place and would hang out with the couple.

A year after Sam and Leah got married; Sam approached Leah and told her that he was attracted to her friend Angela Weber. Even though, they had agreed that he could have an outside relationship Sam had never actually pursued one. Leah didn't respond right away and this worried Sam a little.

He didn't want Leah to agree to this if it wasn't something that she really didn't want. Two days later Leah handed Sam a piece paper and said, "Angela is expecting your phone call."


	12. Chapter 12 Oops!

**Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86 – _You are the crazy that makes my glue stick!_**

**A/N I have zero experience with the BDSM lifestyle so PLEASE do not use this story as a BDSM manual. I took Barney the Dinosaur's advice and I**_**used my imagination,**_**googled some stuff...and a BDSM fairy whispered in my ear a few times...**

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**There some situations that Bella will talk or think about in this chapter that may cause you to have a "what the heck moment" it's because she's talking about what happened between her and Paul in the Chapter Nine Outtake "Sex Therapy" that was posted at the same time as chapter ten "Leah" was posted. I made a mistake and should have posted them on different days so if you haven't read it yet then maybe you should so that this chapter will make more sense to you. **

**Chapter Eleven "Oops!"**

Bella woke up the next morning to an achy and sore body. However, she never felt this satisfied from a sexual encounter in her entire life. As she attempted to stretch her limbs, Bella noticed that every part of her body hurt.

At the same time, the pain was a reminder of the love that Paul and she now shared. Therefore, Bella refused to complain about it. In fact, she wanted to give him a sign of appreciation. Suddenly, Bella turned over and reached across the bed.

Naturally, Bella expected to feel Paul's warm skin under her palm, but she was disappointed. His side was cold and empty. This meant that Paul had been awake for hours. She wondered why he didn't wake her up and tell her he was leaving.

Of course, Bella need to recover before taking part in another sexual tryst with him, but she'd hoped to get some cuddle time with him. Then it hit her, Bella had to go to work. The thought of work caused Bella to become fully awake. She wondered what time of the day was it.

As Bella began to search for her clothes, she noticed a note taped to the bedroom door. When Bella approached it the letters seemed to leap off the page, and the note read:

_Hey baby, I had to go and take care of some things. I called Leah for you and told her that you wouldn't be in to work today. She's coming over to see you, so enjoy yourself and make sure to get some rest, you had a long day yesterday, _

_Mister Lahote_

Bella smiled as she re-read the letter several times. In addition, she was touched that Paul would be thoughtful enough and call Leah for her. As Bella began to take in the room she noticed that Paul must have used the emergency key she'd given him a few weeks back; because he had some of her clothes laid out for her on the dresser.

Once she had taken in her surroundings, Bella took a shower then got dressed. She didn't know if she should stay here at Paul's house; or go back to her place. After a few moments of debating, she decided to go home.

Especially, since Bella did live right next door. So, she could always come back if he wanted her to. About thirty minutes later Bella heard her doorbell ring. Of course, after reading Paul's note she was expecting to find Leah at her door.

Bella trotted to the front door and as she opened it, Bella's face lit up in a brilliant smile when she saw it was her sister from another mister! Better known as her best friend, Leah.

Naturally, Bella backed up in order to allow Leah to come in. Once she was inside the threshold Bella began talking, "I'm so glad to see you. We have so much to talk about!"

Leah followed Bella into her living room, and they both sat down on the couch. Something was off because Leah was too quiet. So Bella turned so that they were facing each other.

For a moment, Bella sat silently, tried to work out exactly what she could, and couldn't tell Leah. Jacob and Paul's lifestyles were a secret. However, she didn't want to lie and if she didn't share some of what had happened yesterday she would burst.

Leah could see the wheels turning in Bella's head and decided that she would make things a little bit easier for her by sharing a few things of her own. She smirked at Bella and said, "I've heard that congratulations are in order."

Bella tilted her head in confusion as she questioned Leah," What are you talking about?"

"You're Paul's submissive, or was I miss informed this morning," Leah had a smirk on her face as she watched Bella squirm in her seat.

Of course, Bella's eyes opened wide in wonder. Leah was in the know about Paul and Jake's lifestyle? Then Bella started to wonder why Leah would need to know in the first place? Unless, Leah was involved somehow herself, but Bella would know about it, right?

The best thing Bella could do was cut straight to the point before she became frustrated. Bella squared he shoulders as she inquired, "H-How do you know about that?"

Leah sighed as she gazed at Bella wearily. In fact, Leah was already prepared for Bella's reaction to what she had to finally tell her. Bella was going to be pissed off when she found out that Leah had been hiding a secret this big from her. A secret that spanned a few years.

Eventually, Leah took a deep breath and then launched into it, "I know about your agreement with Paul because he informed me about it this morning. In fact, Paul suggested that I come over here and answer any questions that you might have concerning your new way of life. Are you at all confused by what happened yesterday? Do you realize the level of commitment that you've agreed to? Basically do you have any questions for me at all?"

Moments passed by as the wheels spun out of control in Bella's head. Leah couldn't help but fight a chuckle that rose up in her throat. Finally, Leah decided to break the silence by adding, "I think your Dom just thought you'd be more comfortable talking to me about your decisions and questions right now. You know Paul cares about you a lot Bella."

"Wow Leah! I can't imagine you being submissive to Sam! How come you kept this hidden from me? Why didn't you turn me on to this a long time ago?"

In the midst of her excitement, Bella noticed the look on Leah's face when she called her a Sub. Leah looked hurt and slightly offended at the notion of her being submissive to Sam. Now, Bella's world began to tilt out of focus. She sensed Leah was about to drop a bomb on her.

"I'm not a submissive, Bella. I'm a Dom. Sam is the submissive in our agreement. However, in the spirit of compromise and making my marriage work; sometimes I relinquish control. In other words, I allow him to dominate the situation from time to time to keep things spicy."

Bella whistled and she felt her jaw almost drop to the floor at the way Leah was so cavalier about the situation. Then Bella tried to picture Sam being submissive to Leah. The first problem was the physical aspect of it all.

Sam was 6'5' and well over two hundred pounds of muscle. Bella found it hard to imagine him bowing at Leah's feet and submitting to her like she did to Paul last night.

"Wait a second, Leah! How is that even possible? Leah you're a female so you can't be a Dom. Plus, Sam is huge like a offensive lineman on a football team. How does that work," Bella asked at an almost inhuman pace.

Leah laughed because clearly she had not expected this reaction from Bella. Although, she was thankful that Bella was simply confused and not angry with her.

"Bella, it's not about being male or female. It doesn't matter how tall or short a person is. I have a need and Sam is willing to fulfill it. However, Sam has desires too so like I said it's a partnership or mutual agreement."

Leah crossed her arms over her chest and paused to let her words sink into Bella's mind. She leaned in a little closer as she asked Bella, "When you hear the word submissive, what is the image that pops up in your mind? How do you define it?"

Bella took a few moments to think about that answer because whatever she said would reflect how she felt about herself. She sighed out a response, "Honestly?"

Leah nodded her head in encouragement, which told Bella it was all right to speak frankly.

"Well I think fragile, weak-minded, and unable to control situations in their lives."

Leah leaned forward, placed her hand on Bella's leg, and said, "Bella, _you'_re not weak-minded or fragile. You proved that when you walked away from Edward at the first sign of physical abuse. Take a look around you, do you really believe that you don't have control over what's going on in your life? You've finished college, and bought your own home! Bella you have a job that you enjoy. You've done very well for yourself. You should be proud of all your accomplishments!"

Bella chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated what Leah was saying to her.

"Bella, it takes a person with a lot of inner strength to be a submissive. I think you need to talk to Sam when you get a chance. He can explain that part better to you than I can," Leah glanced at Bella with a small smile on her face.

"Shit Leah, is that why you were so freaked out about me moving next door to Paul? What did you think he was going to do to me," Bella rushed on to ask the question that was really weighing on her mind.

"I didn't know what would happen, Bella but it was not my place to tell you. At the same time, I was worried that Paul would come after you just to spite Jacob. Paul's specialty is mind-fucking people, but I was not going to stand by and watch him play those games with you! Although, Sam and Charlie would have probably killed him before I even had the chance to do anything!"

Bella and Leah laughed in a moment of light heartedness. Even though, Bella should've been upset with Leah for keeping such a big secret from her. She couldn't allow herself to get angry because she was so relieved to have someone to confide in.

After a few moments of silence, Bella stood up and started pacing back forth across the floor. She knew she had to be honest about everything too. That was part of this lifestyle, to anyways be honest so Bella unloaded on Leah.

"I saw Jake yesterday. He just showed up here at the crack of dawn. He wanted to know if he could spend the day with me."

Obviously, Leah knew that there was more to the story but she wanted to give Bella a chance to tell it her way.

Bella began to pull at the tips of her hair as she pressed on, "You remember what I told you about what happened between Paul and me after the party at your house."

Leah nodded her head and told Bella to tell her the whole story.

"Well, Paul called me yesterday morning and told me he was coming over. When he got here, Paul went on to tell me that he did have feelings for me too. However, due to his sexual preferences he had respected me too much to give us a try. Clearly, Paul changed his mind though. One thing led to another ...and...Paul had me half naked on my kitchen table," Bella let the last part slip out in a rush.

Leah didn't say anything but she did raise her eyebrow as if to say, _"What the hell?"_

"That's when Jacob showed up at my backdoor. I was surprised to see him. He came into my house and made himself at home."

Bella grew tired of pacing and slowly sat back down on the couch. Even though, Paul assured her that she had done nothing wrong. She was still a little apprehensive to admit her indiscretion to Leah.

Finally, Bella squared her shoulders and came out with the rest of it, "So, he asked me to spend some time with him, and I agreed. Paul must've been jealous because he pulled me toward him and started feeling me up in front of Jacob! What he was doing was so out of this world that I told myself I was dreaming. At some point, Jacob got real close and I became the filling of a Paul and Jacob sandwich."

Now, Leah had to make sure her face didn't crack. However, Leah wanted to howl with laughter! At the same time, she wasn't sure how Bella would react to her if she started laughing.

However, Bella was so wrapped up in her confession that she went on with her tale of desire.

"At any rate, I thought it was all a dream so I went along with it! I didn't want Jake to leave but the worst part off it was that I wanted him to touch me too! How twisted is that, Leah!"

Leah had been waiting for that omission. If Bella truly felt that way then she was perfect for Paul. When it came time for Bella to figure out what her limits were Leah had a feeling that her sister wouldn't have too many. She understood now why Paul had been in such a good mood this morning. He had hit the jackpot.

In addition, Leah couldn't help but thinking of all the time they lost being together. Leah had always been disappointed at Billy's decision in regards to her admittance into The Club. In his eyes once, Jacob broke up with Bella she lost the right to be in the know.

However, Leah felt Charlie should've put his foot down. In her opinion, Charlie had just as much of a say in the matter as Billy did at that point. Therefore, he could've insisted that Bella was given the opportunity to choose for herself independent of Jacob's actions.

Leah was surprised that Billy wasn't raising a stink about Bella and Paul being together now. She figured he knew that too much time had gone by now. So, if Billy made a big deal about it he would end up looking like an old fool. Plus, Jacob had moved on as far as she knew.

Leah was under the impression that he had a sub of his own in New York. Once it was all sorted out in her head Leah spoke to her best friend in a kind tone," Bella, I assure you, no one will judge you for that particular fantasy. Seriously, you're being honest with yourself and I commend you for that."

Bella shrugged her shoulders not fully able to accept Leah's words of comfort and acceptance. She did the only thing that made sense right now, and continued retelling her fall from grace.

"After Jacob left, Paul and I had sex. Afterwards, he took me to Billy's to meet up with Jake. Next thing I know, I am with Jacob in Seattle where we had lunch. Then I let him take me to his house where he told me he was a Dom; showed me his playroom; blindfolded me; and took me to deep space with his remote control vibrator. He didn't even respect me enough to stand by my side as I faced Paul. "

Bella sighed, and slowly began to smile as she said, "Paul didn't react the way I'd expected him to. He didn't blame me at all for what happened with Jacob. The best part of the night was the mind-blowing sex that we had after I agreed to be his submissive." **(Chapter 9 outtake by "My BDSM Fairy)**

Leah was just about to respond when Bella's cell phone beeped. She picked up her phone and frowned when she saw who it was. Bella, quickly texted a response back and dropped her phone back on the table. She looked like she wanted to kill somebody.

"Who was that, Bella?"

"Jake, he wanted to know how I was doing. He also offered a half ass apology for the mess he created between me and Paul."

Leah closed her eyes and shook her head. Paul had made sure to tell Leah that Bella was not allowed to communicate with Jake unless he was present or gave her permission to.

"What did you text back?"

"I told him to fuck off and to leave me the hell alone."

As Bella's sister, Leah understood her need to lash out at Jake. However, when Leah looked at the situation in Paul's dominant position, she knew there would be consequences and repercussions.

"Bella, how does your Dom feel about you talking to Jacob? I thought, Paul made you swear to not have any contact with Jacob Black."

Bella turned toward Leah and said, "Yeah, so?"

"Did you agree to Paul's request?"

"Yes," Bella answered confidently.

"Then why would you text him," Leah pressed on trying to get Bella to see that things were about to get ugly.

Bella snorted as she rolled her eyes at the response, "That's not talking to him."

"Bella, texting is communicating. Paul told you to not have any type of contact with Jacob. "

Finally, Bella's eyes grew wide as she began to understand what she'd just done. She had just promised herself hours ago to make Paul a happy man. Last night, Bella had made a vow to never communicate with Jake without Paul's permission.

Bella quickly stood and began pacing once again while rambling on, "But...but I didn't talk to him! I just wanted him to know not to try and talk to me anymore!"

"Bella, you did a little more than just tell Jacob to leave you alone. You totally disrespected him by your choice of words. I can guarantee you that before the sun goes down today Paul is going to hear about this from Jake and when he does your ass is in trouble."

As if on cue, Bella's cell phone once again beeped. Dread clinched at her stomach as Paul's name came onto the screen. She reluctantly read his message.

"Since you seem to like responding to messages so much, respond to this, " Your in serious trouble, Bella."

**Poor Bella, it hasn't been a full 24 hours and she's already in trouble. Once again, I must thank my wonderful Pre-reader/beta Jacob's Sweetheart 86 for her great advice and patience with this chapter. Also to my BDSM Fairy for keeping me on track and letting me know what happens next if I choose to go down certain directions. **

**Also I must give special thanks for my sissy Melinda for posting my Visual Preview this week and making my chapter banner at the last minute. We have an agreement and I messed up and didn't give her my info in time but she saw how frazzled I was and cut me some slack. I love you sister!**

**Just a heads up! I have great news!**

**Are you ready!**

**There will be another outtake posted this coming Wednesday written by My BDSM Fairy. The Outtake will be about Leah, Sam and Angela. I know you guys want to know how that whole relationship works because I know I do. LOL**

**Thanks for all the comments/reviews, as a writer they mean a lot so don't ever think that your opinion doesn't matter cause I don't think I'll ever take them for granted. Also, welcome to those who have joined this group within the last couple of weeks! **

**Outtake will be posted Wednesday, Visual Preview for chapter 12 will be posted Thursday and chapter 12 will be posted next Saturday. **

**Okay I'll be quiet now, if you made it all the way down to here thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13 Gone With the Wind

**Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86 –** _**You are the rod that holds my curtains up!**_

**A/N I have zero experience with the BDSM lifestyle so PLEASE do not use this story as a BDSM manual. I took Barney the Dinosaur's advice and I **_**used my imagination,**_** googled some stuff...and a BDSM fairy whispered in my ear a few times...**

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Paul's Dark Side Chapter Twelve "Gone With the Wind"**

Bella stared at her cell phone in horror. She was too focused on the words that Paul had text'd to her. Even though, he hadn't said much, Paul effectively implied that he was pissed.

In addition to the guilt, she felt for her actions against Paul; because Bella felt the intense urge to kill Jacob Black! Once again, Jacob had managed to get Bella into the dog house with Paul.

Why had Jake decided to play the villain in her life? Jacob and Bella had always supported one another, but now he was slowly becoming her biggest enemy! As far as Bella was concerned they were supposed to be friends.

Bella looked at Leah and said, "What should I do, Leah? There has to be something I can do to fix this?"

Leah smirked at Bella before she replied, "Grow a pair and take whatever punishment Paul sees fit to give you. You know he'll have your best interest at heart. You don't need to worry because Paul would never harm you."

Naturally, Bella's face turned into a frown in response to Leah's vague words. She'd been counting on Leah attempting to save her from the wrath of Mister Lahote. However, now Bella was sure that wasn't happening.

"Wow! Thanks for having my back, Leah," Bella shouted in a sarcastic tone.

Before Leah could respond, Bella continued on, "Hey, since you're a Dom do you think you can talk to Paul for me?"

"No," Leah quickly replied in an unflinching tone.

Disappointment laced Bella's voice as she said, "Why not?"

Leah scowled as she answered her sister, "Look Bella, we need to establish a few things. I love you. More importantly, we are not just family, but you're one of my closet friends. I think we both know that I would do anything for you that was within reason."

Bella nodded at Leah because they both knew she was speaking the truth. At the same time, Leah needed to take the conversation to the next level. She put her hand up to stop Bella from interrupting her speech.

"However, when it comes to this lifestyle I will not interfere with your relationship. Paul is responsible for you and if you're going to really be involved in this lifestyle you need to respect him. Furthermore, it was different when you didn't know what was going on, but now that you've agreed to be his submissive...it changes things."

They both were quiet for a few moments as they studied each other. In the end, Bella knew that Leah was right. So, instead of finding a way to weasel her way out of being punished, Bella decided to find out more information about her new lifestyle.

"So, Leah, what will Paul do to me," Bella whispered in a timid voice.

"I don't know Bella. It all depends on the type of punishment he wants to give you. I'm sure he's going to find a way for you to remember the consequences of your actions. He is you're Master now, right," Leah gave Bella a smirk and winked at her blushing face.

Leah knew that in light of the brewing Jacob and Bella drama it was in their best interest to change the subject. In addition, Leah knew that Paul would be coming home sooner than anticipated.

So this was the perfect opportunity to take their conversation in a new direction. Moreover, Leah wanted to tell Bella about her relationship with Sam and Angela.

"Bella, I know that you are a little stressed right now, but I need to tell you something."

Immediately, Bella gave Leah her undivided attention.

"There's more to my relationship than just me being a Dom and Sam my submissive. Have you ever heard of the term mono/poly relationship or Polyamory?"

Bella shook her head and said, "No, I don't think so."

Leah took a deep breath. She wasn't the type that cared about what people thought of her, as long as, she was happy with her choices and her family supported her decisions that was affirmation enough.

However, Leah did care about how Bella felt about her choices. Bella was more than just family by marriage she was something more. Therefore, Leah was worried that revealing this secret might cause some distance between them.

"A mono/poly relationship is when one person in the relationship is monogamous but agrees to allow their partner have outside relationships."

Bella didn't say anything but instead waited to see where Leah was going with this.

Leah dropped her heavy burden when she said, "You know Angela Weber from the center?"

Now, Bella was a little nervous but she nodded her head in affirmation as she replied, "Yes, Angela is a teacher in one of the older preschool rooms. I know we went to high school together, but I spent most of my free time in La Push. Therefore, Angela and I didn't talk much, and we both know I didn't make many friends at Forks High School."

"That's true," Leah responded while Bella stared at her and motioned with her hand for Leah to proceed.

With a heavy heart Leah continued, "Sam, Angela, and I are in a mono/poly relationship. Angela is Sam's girlfriend."

Bella was about to protest, but Leah cut her off when she blurted out, "There's nothing intimate going on between Angela and myself."

They both were silent for a few minutes as they each tried to gauge the others reaction. Finally, Bella simply shrugged her shoulders and grinned at Leah. At this point, Bella decided she was in no position to judge.

In fact, yesterday Bella would've willingly participated in a threesome had the opportunity presented itself. Just the thought of it made a grin appear on Bella's rosy face. Clearly, Bella had a lot to learn about what it was really like on the La Push reservation.

From the looks of things, Leah's triad relationship was just the tip of the iceberg. Bella was already preparing herself for the possibility of more unknown information to come to the light.

Although, Leah was relieved that Bella hadn't freaked out. She was a little concerned about Bella's nonchalant attitude toward her confession. Leah looked at Bella and quirked her eyebrows at her before she asked, "That didn't come as a shock to you? Bella, you don't have anything to say about it? You don't even want to know details or have have any questions about it?"

Bella smirked at Leah's uneasiness. Catching Leah by surprise was a rare occurrence. So, Bell sat there and thought for a few minutes. Eventually, she giggled a little and stated confidently, "Okay, so you're the real life '_Big Love'_?"

Leah chuckled, "The cable show?"

"Yes, I'm talking about the TV show! Stop playing around and answer my question! I'm being serious," Bella, answered lightheartedly.

"Well, in that show they're doing it for religious reasons. That technically is polygamy and we're not polygamist. Not that we have a problem with that but in our situation Sam isn't married to Angela. All of us just have reached a mutual commitment. In fact, even though Angela and I have no sexual relationship I still feel committed to her and love her just as much as Sam does. Basically, we are all in this together."

Leah's revelation did not shock Bella too much. Bella knew that Leah had always done things to the extreme. Even when they were kids, Leah never hesitated to do what she wanted to do.

At the end of the day, Leah's goal in life was to be happy and accepting of herself and others. So, Bella was not surprise to hear that Angela was somehow intertwined into her life and marriage.

Bella closed her eyes for a moment before she said, "I know what you've just told me is serious. I also am aware that my reaction is out of character for me but I'm on information overload. Right now, I'm still pissed at myself for falling into another trap that Jacob laid for me."

As soon as the words left Bella's mouth, Leah got up and crossed the room. In a matter of seconds, she had Bella in a tight embrace. Leah pulled back from Bella so that she could inform her of the harsh reality of her situation.

"Bella, this is your second day as a sub. No one is expecting perfection, and you're going to make mistakes. Don't be so hard on yourself because Paul is expecting you to mess up," Leah chuckled at the mention of Paul's name because she could just imagine what he will do to her.

Bella smiled timidly as Leah proceeded, "Just make sure you learn from it and move on. I'm going to go now. You need time to prepare yourself mentally, physically, and sexually before Paul gets back."

"Wait! Sexually?," Bella asked as she turned a bright shade of crimson.

Leah had a shit eating grin plastered on her face as she winked at Bella and made her way toward the door. Before she left she did offer Bella a pep talk.

"My advice to you is the best defense is a good offense! Basically, what I'm saying is just already be in sub mode from the moment he lays eyes on you. Don't make eye contact or speak unless he gives you permission to. That won't change his mind about punishing you... but it will show him that you're still serious about the commitment you made with him."

Bella smiled and squeezed Leah into a tight bear hug before saying, "Thanks for coming over today. More importantly, thank you for trusting me with your secrets. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

They hugged one more time and Bella watched Leah as she walked out her front door.

_**Two hours later**_

Since Paul didn't call Bella to give her instructions on where she should be when he arrived; Bella decided to make a preemptive strike. She figured it was in her best interest to be at Paul's house when he arrived.

So, Bella sat there on his couch until she heard him pull up in his driveway. Bella quickly got up and went to the front door. She took a deep breath and centered her mind as she waited patiently for him.

When Paul crossed the threshold to his home, he didn't smile or acknowledge her in any way. However, Paul was pleased that Bella was quietly waiting for him in his house. He walked pass her and proceeded toward the living room.

Bella didn't know what to do. Should she follow him or wait here at the door? Naturally, Bella didn't want to dig a deeper hole for herself.

Eventually, she decided to quietly follow him into the living room. Even though, she wanted to see the expression on his face; Bella was able to resist the temptation of looking into his eyes.

Somehow, Bella felt in control of the entire situation as she kept her head down and focused on the floor. At the same time, Paul was sitting in his recliner as he watched Bella walk into the room.

Paul was impressed with how well behaved she was acting. He had expected her to be hysterical and begging for him to forgive her. So her entire demeanor caught him off guard.  
>Once she was in the living room, Paul made Bella stand in the middle of the floor for ten minutes. They both filled up the room with silence before Paul finally spoke.<p>

"Bella, on the side of my chair is a bag. I want you to take the bag, go into my bedroom and change into the outfit that is in the bag. You also need to put your hair into a bun. The hair accessories are also in the bag along with a pair of shoes. You have fifteen minutes to be dressed and back out here standing in front of me. Oh, and for future reference my submissives aren't allowed to wear underwear in my house."

Without hesitation, Bella quickly retrieved the bag and went into his room as he instructed. Her heart was pounding with excitement. She couldn't wait to find out what he had bought her. She quickly opened the bag and her mouth opened in shock at what she saw.

It was a three-piece white costume that had small blue flowers all over it. The top was a corset and it came with a matching mini skirt and short petticoat. Bella stood there confused for a moment but quickly snapped out of it because she knew that she didn't have a lot of time to get ready.

Once Bella put the costume on, she was thrilled at Paul's choice. The outfit was sexy and cute at the same time. It looked like something from the 1800's but the neckline dipped low across her chest. In addition, the hemline was extremely short and left little to the imagination.

Moreover, Paul had accessorized the costume with a pair of white thigh high stockings that had ruffles on top; and the shoes were Maryjane's that had a sexually suggestive platform in front. The shoes also were at least four inches high.

In no time at all Bella was completely dressed. She fixed her hair the way Paul had instructed her to. Since Bella was not used to walking in these shoes, she took her time walking back to the living room.

When she arrived, Bella noticed that Paul hadn't moved from his position in his recliner. As soon as, she was standing in front of him Paul groaned out, "Babydoll, you look...nice. Did I get your sizes right? I was a little worried about the shoes, but I figured you like living on the edge, right?"

Bella remembered to keep her head down. She also didn't pay attention to the jibe he threw in there about her streak of independence. Bella calmly replied, "Yes, they fit perfectly. Thank you for the outfit and shoes."

"You're welcome. So, the shoes don't hurt or anything," Paul looked at her long legs lustfully.

Bella's voice didn't waver as she replied, "No they don't hurt."

Paul smiled as he thought about what he had in store for Bella. He cleared his throat and told her to, "Go into the kitchen, on the counter you'll see a bowl of grapes and a bottle of water. Bring them back in here for me. Remember, when you walk it's left foot, right foot."

Bella just stood there waiting for him to finish. He smirked as he added, "Oh, when you come back in here, be a doll and put them on the tray that's right here beside my chair. You are dismissed, Babydoll and don't take too long because the clock is ticking!"

Without giving it a second thought, Bella went into the kitchen as instructed and picked up everything Paul instructed her to get. Then went back into the living room where Paul was waiting on her. She placed the items on the tray and waited for his next instructions.

"Bella, I want you to kneel down next to me and feed me the grapes," Paul instructed her in a flat tone.

Bella stood still for a moment as her mind processed what he'd just said. He wanted her to kneel on the floor and feed him? Why would he want her to do that?

Paul watched Bella think about what he'd just instructed her do. He knew this was new for her and she'd never done this before. However, Bella was going to have to learn that when he gave her an instruction it needed to be followed immediately.

"Bella! Either you can get on your knees now or you can leave! It's your choice."

Paul's abrupt tone shook Bella out of her musings and she fell to her knees immediately as she reached for the bowl. Even though, she was serving Paul it stirred up emotions within herself that she didn't understand.

In response, Bella's bottom lip began to quiver as she took a couple of grapes and held them in her hand. She turned in Paul's direction and just as she was about to reach toward his mouth with the first grape Paul said, "Babydoll, raise your head and look at me while, you're serving me."

Bella's bottom lip continued to quiver as she raised her head and looked into Paul's eyes for the first time since he had gotten home. The expression on his face was unreadable and she didn't like not knowing what he was thinking at the moment.

Guilt washed over her as she thought about why he was looking at her like that. If she had just ignored Jacob's text, their night would be so much different. A couple of tears began to fall down Bella's cheeks as she continued to gaze into Paul's unreadable eyes.

Just as the first grape grazed his lip, Paul opened his mouth to allow Bella to feed him. He taunted her with his long thick tongue as he used it to plop the grape out of her fingers and into his mouth. Seeing Paul do that distracted Bella for a moment as she thought about how much she wished she was that grape.

Bella continued to feed Paul the grapes. Of course, she had to alternate between the grapes and assisting Paul as he took long sips of water. Bella ended up holding the bottle to his lips as Paul slowly let the liquid enter his blushing lips and slide down his throat.

She silently wondered how he managed to make something like eating grapes and drinking water erotic. By the time he was done Bella was a matchstick waiting to be striked. In a similar fashion, Paul enjoyed watching Bella squirm.

He could tell that she was in need of his touch but unfortunately, for her, that wasn't going to happen today. Instead, Paul told Bella to take the empty containers back into the kitchen. Once she had done that, she went back to her spot in front of him.

She patiently waited for further instructions. Suddenly, the unadulterated silence was broken when Paul informed Bella of her next task.

"Bella, there is a book on my dining room table. I want you to go in there and get it for your Master. Please, you're such a pretty doll when you behave."

Bella wanted to smirk at the play on words. Clearly, he was not going to let her live this down. She silently went into the dinning room and spotted the book Paul was talking about.

Her eyes filled with excitement when she read the title, _"Gone With the Wind." _It was the hardback edition, which meant the book was well over a thousand pages. She wondered if he had bought this as a gift for her also. Paul was being so sweet to her and she knew that she didn't deserve it.

Now, Bella was on edge once again as she picked up the heavy book. Leah was right Paul always had her best interest at heart even when he was disappointed. Bella trotted back into the room clutching the book to her chest.

Immediately, Paul noticed the smile on Bella's face. Paul couldn't resist chuckling at her enthusiasm. He found the whole situation comical because he was about to turn the thing that Bella enjoyed most into a punishment!

"Technically you didn't vocally speak to Jake. At the same time, I need to be sure that this doesn't happen again, Babydoll. Since you seem to like to run that sexy, talented mouth of yours, I'm going to let you do what you do best. Flap your lips!

"Listen to me very carefully Bella. Stand with your legs shoulder width apart. You are to remain in that position until I say you can move. I want you to open the book and start reading aloud. Under no circumstances, are you permitted to stop reading without my permission. If you decide in your infinite wisdom to deviate from these instructions, Bella you will be here all fucking night! Do I make myself clear? You know what, that's a rhetorical question because you know that I'm serious! Unless, you need me to prove it to you, and trust me Babydoll you're not ready for that!"

Bella did as she was told. No matter how badly her feet began to hurt, she did not shift her position. She ignored the pain and continued to read. Bella was tempted to stop when she saw his eyes closed.

The bastard even started snoring but Bella continued to read. Once her throat started to hurt and Bella's voice started to fade, she knew this was going to be a long night. However, Bella pressed on and read.

Even when her feet started to throb and her legs felt like they were moldering Bella didn't stop reading. At one point while she read her mind drifted off and she imagined what would happen if she tried to convince Paul to let her stop.

_"Mister Lahote, my jaw, legs and feet hurt."_  
><em>"Frankly my dear Bella, I don't give a damn...don't stop."<em>

Bella was half way through part two when Paul finally told her to stop. She had been reading for almost two hours.

He slowly pried the book out of Bella's hands and placed it on the tray next to the chair. He picked Bella up and carried her into his bedroom. Once in his room, he gently laid her down. First, he slid her shoes off and then carefully moved her thigh highs. She didn't have blisters but her feet were red and swollen.

He got lotion and gently massaged her legs and feet. He then massaged her arms and hands. Finally, Paul instructed her to roll over and then massaged the back of her neck.

Slowly, his strong hands descended to her back. Whatever pain Bella had felt melted away as soon as Paul's hands touched her body. The longer he continued to kneed and caress Bella's flesh the more she realized that she was starting to ache in a more intimate area.

Bella knew the only thing that could soothe her was Paul's throbbing member. Suddenly, she felt Paul hover above her as she continued to lie on her stomach. He whispered in her ear, "I can tell that you need something from me baby doll, but we need to talk about what happened today."

He paused for a second and licked her ear as he continued, "Bella, do you understand why you were punished today?"

"Yes, Paul, I understand why you had to punish me."

_**'Smack'**_

Bella yelped as she felt the sting on her bottom.

"How do you address your Dom?"

Bella had forgotten about not calling him Paul when they were playing.

"I'm sorry! I'm supposed to call you Mr. Lahote!"

"Okay, so I will ask you again. Do you understand why you were punished?"

"Yes, Mr. Lahote. I understand why I was punished. I communicated with Jacob Black by texting him without your permission."

"What else?"

"I...I was disrespectful to Jacob by sending him an inappropriate text message."

Paul stood up, crossed his arms across his chest, and said, "Bella, you have to let go of the past. Jacob Black is the Alpha of the Pack. He's in charge of The Club. No one becomes an official member of The Pack unless he says it's okay. When a Dom wants to collar a submissive Jacob must approve them first. Since, he has been living in New York Leah has been in charge of doing the final training of the subs. However, you're Leah's sister so she will not participate in your training..."

Bella's heart speed up as Paul's words started to sink in.

"Jacob is going to be a part of your final training," Paul sighed as he metaphorically waited for the shit to hit the fan.

Naturally, Bella felt like the floor had been taken from under her. Paul couldn't stand Jake. Why would he allow him to have anything to do with her?

"I don't understand Mr. Lahote. You don't like Jacob and now you're telling me that he will train me? What does that even mean?"

Paul cleared his throat before her responded in a firm tone, "How I personally feel about Jacob on a personal level has nothing to do with this situation. He's my Alpha and I have to respect his position. The rules have been in place for a long time and I knew them when I decided to join. Furthermore, I just want to warn you, you're not going to get special treatment because you have high ranking relatives in the Pack. You'll be expected to follow the rules just like everyone else."

Bella turned red as she thought about how she'd asked Leah to try and talk Paul out of punishing her. How did he know she would do that?

"Okay, Mr. Lahote. I understand. I will treat Jacob with the respect that his title requires. I won't embarrass you again."

Paul stretched as a smile graced his face.

"Good girl, I'm very proud of you. You handled your punishment very well. Now come with me into my office. There's one more thing you need to do," Paul told her with a smirk so deep on his face it looked permanent.

Bella was thrilled at the prospect of getting a reward instead of a punishment. She figured now it was time for a little fun. Of course, Bella eagerly hopped off the bed and followed Paul into his office. He instructed her to sit in the chair that faced his computer monitor.

He pulled out his cell phone and made a quick phone call. Once Paul was done talking, he went behind the chair that Bella sat in and leaned over her to turn the monitor on. He used the mouse to activate Skype.

"Bella, you need apologize to Jacob. He's expecting to talk to you. There are a few things that you need to know. First, now that you're officially my Sub Jacob's interaction with you will be different. It's my responsibly to train you on what acceptable submissive behavior is within the context of The Pack."

He paused and let this information sink in. He continued on when Bella seemed confident.

"Now, Jake has every right to test you as he sees fit. That's why he text'd you today. Jacob knew that one of my first commands would've been to not have any contact with him without my permission. I'll give you some credit though. Jacob came at you in a manipulative way. He already has a certain amount of respect for you because Jacob sees your potential. Therefore, Jacob is going to be hard on you since you've shown him your fiery personality. Bottom line, Jake will do whatever it takes to break your spirit because we need to build you back up stronger and tougher. When were done with you... you'll be a whole new Bella."

Paul placed his hands on Bella's shoulders and she slightly began to relax. As his hands continued to slide down her arms, she moaned slightly. Suddenly his hands left her arms and landed on the top of her corset.

"Secondly, Jacob likes it when his Subs talk to him in the third person. If you do that he may forgive your insubordination and let you slide this time. Also, don't address him as Jake or Jacob. Call him Sir," Paul told her all this with a huge grin on his face and even winked at her.

Bella could tell that Paul was serious but she wanted to laugh. How was she supposed to talk like that with a straight face? She was willing to this in order to get back into Jake's good graces. All of a sudden, Paul lowered his face close to her ear.

He seductively whispered in Bella's ear, "Remember what I said last night. If you can't handle what happens here then you're free to leave."

That comment put Bella on the edge. She didn't know what he had in store for her but she trusted him.

Bella whispered, "I don't want to leave."

Paul slowly pulled Bella's corset down which caused her breasts to be exposed. The chilliness of the room and her nervousness caused her rosy peaks to immediately perk up.

Paul ran his fingers across them and growled, "Perfect!"

Bella didn't know how to react because she wasn't sure what was going to happen next. He leaned over her, clicked the mouse, and logged onto his Skype account. A few button presses later and she was staring into the dark brown eyes of Jacob Black.

**Ummm…so…yeah. I'm sure Bella will think twice before reacting when it comes to Jacob for now on. What could Paul possibly have in mind that Bella's twin peaks have to be exposed to the cyber world? Oh yeah, he's into candaulism remember? I guess we'll find out next chapter if Bella is down with that or not. LOL**

**Thanks for all the comments/reviews. I must give special thanks to my beta Jacob's Sweetheart 86 for her awesome beta skills and my BDSM Fairy for her advice for this chapter. **

**I have a lot of RL situations that occur in January so I can't promise my chapters will be posted on time but I will try my best to post on Saturday's like I promised. **


	14. Chapter 14 No Hands

**Banner made by Jacob's Sweetheart86**

**Pre-Reader: Jacob's Sweetheart 86 –** _**You are the controller to my xbox!**_

**A/N I have zero experience with the BDSM lifestyle so PLEASE do not use this story as a BDSM manual. I took Barney the Dinosaur's advice and I **_**used my imagination,**_** googled some stuff...and a BDSM fairy whispered in my ear a few times...**

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Paul didn't allow Bella anytime to prepare for what was about to happen. She was completely caught off guard as Jacob's face appeared on the screen. Clearly, he didn't stop and think about how seeing Jacob right now would make Bella feel.

Especially, in light of the turmoil she had been experiencing in the past twenty-four hours.

However, Bella had to suck it up and deal with it. She had already consented to this or anything else Paul decided to do to her. When Bella declined Paul's invitation to leave, she had resigned herself to trust Paul explicitly.

Therefore, if Paul thought this was necessary then she trusted his judgment. Bella would put their conflict out of her mind and deal with the task at hand. Now that Bella was with Paul in all matters of his life, she could see the dominance rolling off Jacob's features.

Clearly, their time apart did more than just change Jacob physically. At the same time, he was different in ways Bella hadn't expected. He had a more passionate glow in his deep brown eyes. Everything about him oozed intensity and focus.

This explained why Jacob and Bella were locked in a staring contest. Jacob's deep, dark almost black eyes had Bella's swilling chocolate depths entranced. In reality, only a few seconds went by before he raised his eyebrow as if, to indicate that he was waiting for Bella to make the first move.

Thankfully, Bella quickly caught on to what Jacob wanted. So, she lowered her head in an effort to show her submissiveness to Jacob as her Alpha. Bella gazed at the tabletop like it held the secrets of the universe.

At the same time, Jacob was literally having a hard time concentrating. He eyes had zeroed in on Bella's blushing and half-exposed body. Unlike Bella, Jacob knew all about Paul's fetishes. One of which was exhibitionism.

So Jacob had expected Bella to display her body to him. However, Jacob was shocked that Bella had willingly consented to this display of dominance. Especially, since all of this was new for her.

In fact, the longer Jacob looked at her; he realized Bella was not in distress. Therefore, Jacob knew Paul hadn't forced this on her. Jake decided to proceed onto the real problem.

He needed Bella to fully understand how much trouble she was in. Although, Jake couldn't help but smirk as Bella willingly submitted without a verbal cue. Once her head was lowered, Jake noticed how Paul whispered something into her ear.

Whatever Paul said immediately had an effect on Bella because a small smile graced her flushed face. Jacob cleared his throat and said, "Bella is there something that you would wish to say to me? You may answer, now!"

In a soft, meek voice Bella responded, "Mister Lahote's submissive wishes to apologize for the disrespectful text that she sent to you today."

Jacob hadn't been expecting her to respond not just correctly but in the way he wanted her too. Hearing the humility in Bella's voice, made Jake's nether regions twitch with excitement. He glanced at Paul as he hovered over Bella with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Jacob cleared his throat before he proceeded, "You may raise your head, Bella and look at me if you desire to."

Without hesitation, Bella raised her head; and just like before their eyes locked. Once Jacob saw what he was searching for in her eyes, he told her, "I don't know if anyone has ever told you this but eyes are the window to your soul."

He studied Bella's reaction for a few moments. Jacob then proceeded with a smirk on his face.

"Whenever I needed to know something about you, all I had to do was look at your eyes. The words that come out of you're mouth meant nothing because Bella, you're eyes never lie."

As the realization of his words set in, Bella slowly began to frown. Bella still couldn't shake her feelings for Jacob. She wanted to kill him, but it was in direct conflict with the fact that she wanted his hands all over her body.

"Bottom line, you're not really sorry Bella. First of all, sorry is a word that shouldn't exist in the English language. No one is ever sorry for what they say because if they truly were...they never would have said it in the first place! No, Bella the proper thing would have been to apologize for your actions. However, that isn't accurate either. Bella, I know you better than I know myself sometimes. You meant the words you text'd to me and the only reason you're halfway apologizing to me is for Paul's benefit."

Bella didn't know what to say because Jake was right. She did want him to go to hell and she had no desire to deal with him anymore. Bella began to worry about what this revelation could mean for her and Paul. Was Jacob going to ban her from joining The Pack or would he demand that Paul punish her some more.

Jacob watched as he saw the panic overtake Bella's face. Her reaction said a lot about her commitment to Paul. He didn't want to be the cause of _that_type of pain in her life.

"Bells, you have a right to feel the way you do. It took a lot of self-sacrifice to humble yourself and apologize to me. At the same time, I can be the bigger and better man and admit that I shouldn't have left you alone with Paul. Especially, after the adventure we had together. However, I don't regret what went on in the playroom. I hope you will accept my sincere apology for taking advantage of the situation."

Bella was at a loss for words. For a second, it wasn't Dom and Sub interacting but it was Jake. He was just the boy that loved Bells.

Even though, Bella no longer desired to have him in a romantic sense; she did miss her best friend. Suddenly, tears began to trickle down her cheeks as Bella whispered, "Thank you."

Paul leaned close to her ear as he whispered, "Bella, are you okay? Do we need to end this now?"

Bella shook her head as she responded, "No, Mister Lahote, Bella is fine and we can proceed."

As soon as, the words left her lips, Jacob and Paul slipped right back into their Dom personas. In response, she squared her shoulders before asking, "May Mister Lahote's submissive speak?"

Jacob nodded his head to indicate that she had permission to continue.

"You were right, Alpha. Mister Lahote's submissive didn't apologize in the correct manner. Mister Lahote's submissive will never utter the word, 'sorry' again. However, now that Mister Lahote's submissive understands the dynamics of the Pack; she would like to express her deepest apologies for her actions toward our beloved Alpha. Mister Lahote's submissive vows to never allow anything like this to happen again."

Jacob was impressed. Bella had not slipped into first person at all while she had spoken to him. That was extremely good for a new sub.

"I accept your apology Bella," Jacob said as he looked at Paul then nodded his head in appreciation. Considering this was Paul's first BDSM relationship he was doing well training Bella.

As Paul continued to look at Jacob, he whispered into Bella's ear, "Are you up for a little fun?"

The combination of Paul's warm breath tickling her ear and what he was insinuating sent shock waves of pleasure throughout Bella's body as she quickly replied, "Yes, Mister Lahote!"

Paul chuckled at her eagerness while he quickly gave her a series of instructions. Bella had to place her hands palm side down on the desk. Then he instructed her to stand up from the chair.

Of course, Bella did as Paul instructed. In addition, she couldn't hold back the smirk that came across her face as; he stepped behind her and proceeded to sit down in the now vacant chair.

Suddenly, Paul placed his hands on her waist and pulled her back onto his lap as he groaned.

"Under no circumstances are you to remove your hands from the desk. If you do then our fun time will be over. In other words, you'll go home frustrated. Have I made myself clear? You may answer, now."

Bella was so wound up from Paul's teasing from earlier that she quickly replied, "Yes, Mister Lahote. I understand and I will not move my hands. No matter what happens!"

Paul turned his attention back to Jacob and smirked, as his hand skirted up her leg toward her secret chest while he crooned in her ear, "Now be a good girl for me. I need you to spread your legs nice and wide, Baby Doll."

Naturally, Bella did as she was told. Which lead to her mouth falling open as a moan escaped her lips. At the same time, Paul's fingers were slowly creeping up the inside of her thigh.

In an effort to just savor Paul's comforting touch, Bella closed her eyes and just lived in the moment. Meanwhile, Jacob watched the scene unfold before him. His body didn't even ask for permission as he moved closer to the screen.

At some point, Jake shouted, "Bella! Open your eyes and look at me. If you close your eyes again then your fun time will be over!"

Immediately, Bella's eyes shot open, as she looked into the lust filled eyes of Jacob Black. She had been so wrapped up with how Paul was making her feel that she had forgotten about him.

However, Bella didn't have time to process the gravity of this situation because Paul slipped two of his warm, thick fingers into her hot, wet. passion patch.

Now, she was struggling to keep her hands on the desk like Paul had told her to. Bella was tempted to touch Paul so badly her hands ached. Furthermore, the added stress of having to maintain eye contact with Jake was bringing this whole situation to epic proportions.

Out of nowhere, Paul growled into Bella's ear, "Baby Doll, I need you to lick those plump lips for me while you tell Alpha, how good your Master is making you feel."

Paul's words excited Bella pass the point of reason. The thought of bragging about Paul's sexual prowess caused strong waves of pleasure to wash over her body. Without hesitation, Bella slowly and seductively licked her lips and moaned.

"Mister Lahote is making his Baby Doll feel really good. She's so wet and ready for him. As a matter of fact, Mister Lahote's submissive wants him to order her to sit on his big, thick bat and hit a home run!"

Bella's words were exciting both Paul and Jacob. They both were hard and hurting for more of what Bella had to say. Paul chuckled as he growled, "Bad girls don't get the privilege of riding their Master. You need to be thankful that I'm allowing you to have a release at all. I promise you real soon you'll have the opportunity shake your juggernauts in my face while you ride me. However, it won't be today Baby Doll."

While Paul was talking, he was still thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a furious pace. Bella was close so it didn't matter to her how he brought her to orgasm as long as he followed through.

Poor Jacob was worked up tighter than a jack in the box! He had to unbutton his pants and let himself fly freely. It took all of his strength to keep from beating the bed flute!

At this particular moment in time, all Jacob wanted to see was Bella let loose before his eyes. While all of this was happening, Bella's warm chocolate gaze never wavered from his. Suddenly, Bella had a breakthrough.

She had no desire to share this moment with Jacob. A smirk graced her features as she continued to move her hips in time with Paul's thick, slick fingers.

Then Bella wailed, ", Baby Doll belongs to you! Baby Doll only wants to belong to you. Please, let me come for your eyes only!"

As much as Paul loved an audience Bella, telling him that she belonged to him did something to his soul. He didn't even think as he reached up and turned the computer off.

Jacob was dumbstruck for a moment. Who ends the video chat at a moment like that? He knew this was Bella's way of telling him to fuck himself but he couldn't be mad at her.

She had a right to want it to be a private moment for only her and Paul. Jacob smiled because tonight gave him the confirmation he needed. Bella would have no problem fitting into the dynamics of The Pack.

He was going to have a lot of fun helping her live up to The Pack's motto "Go hard or go home".

Jacob groaned as he glanced down at his ever-hardening erection. Right then and there he resolved to not leave his office unsatisfied. So he quickly picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

The phone only rang twice before someone answered in a sultry voice.

"Yes, Master?"

"Fatima, I need you in my office, there's something you need to take care of."

_**So ladies…I have a challenge for you.**_ **Paul used the word "juggernauts". My perverted husband started saying that word about two weeks ago and at first, I thought he'd made it up until I heard the source where he heard it from. If someone can tell me, that source I will let you pick which wolf pack member will be introduced into this story next. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading you, help make writing worthwhile. Thank you for your reviews and comments.**

**Thanks Jacob's Sweetheart86 for making my banner for this chapter and your continued pre-reading skills. Thank you my BDSM Fairy for your knowledge about talking in third person. **

**Would you like to know about how it all began for Alpha Jacob Black? Well…you will find out Wednesday. I have a surprise. My BDSM Fairy has a helper and they have tag teamed and wrote the outtake together. It's hot ladies so stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15 Date Night

**I think it's time to be real and promote Jacob's Sweetheart86 to Beta because she turns my nightmares into magic.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Four days later…**_**  
><strong>  
>Paul smirked at his reflection in the mirror. As he walked away, Paul was confident that he was oozing sex appeal. Paul reached under his bathroom sink, pulled out a container of Bed Head, and put some in his hair to give it the spiky wet look.<p>

At the same time, Paul was a little nervous about his plans for the evening. He'd never put this much effort into a woman. Tonight was his first formal date with Bella. Therefore, he wanted everything to be perfect.

As a result, Paul decided to wear a new crisp white long sleeved button down shirt with a black tie, black and white sweater vest and hip hugging black jeans. After all, Paul had promised that tonight would be fun and exciting.

He believed looking his best should be part of the deal. In addition, Paul had surprised Bella with a dozen red roses on her front porch this morning. He even included a card that requested her to go out on their first date.

Paul couldn't help smiling at the memory of the excited call he received from Bella. Of course, she eagerly accepted his invitation. The plan for the evening consisted of taking her for dinner at Bella Italia.

Since Paul wanted to surprise Bella with the location, he gave her a few suggestions on how she should dress for the evening. He couldn't help laughing as Bella bluntly asked Paul if they'd have each other for desert.

Instead of giving Bella one of his normal sexual innuendos to make her blush, he was honest about his motives for this evening. He simply desired to reconnect with her on an emotional level. In fact, he actually missed the way they use to be before she knew his secret.

As a result, Bella agreed that tonight should be about taking their relationship to a higher level of intimacy. So, Paul spent a few minutes making sure his house was in order and then checked the time. He still had fifteen minutes before Bella was expecting him.

Suddenly, he glanced to his right and saw a book sitting on the coffee table. Paul smiled as he thought about the interesting conversation that he'd had with Bella in reference to that book.

_**Flashback four days earlier...**_

_The day after Bella's punishment Paul could sense Bella's disappointment when he'd told her that they needed to spend some time apart for a few days. He told her that she had been through a lot of emotional drama .Therefore; Paul suggested that the next few days should be used to get her mind focused. _

_Moreover, Paul wanted Bella refreshed for the next phase of training that she would endure. In spite of the rest he'd suggested, Paul wanted Bella mentally prepared for her new lifestyle. So, the day after their video chat with Jacob, Paul sent Bella various articles about their new lifestyle, along with a checklist about hard and soft limits._

_In addition, Paul bought her several books to read over in the coming days. He was surprised when Bella handed the Karma Sutra book back to him. When Paul attempted to question her about the book, Bella simply replied that she already owned it. _

_Paul had a smirk on his face as he informed Bella that she needed to have everything read by Saturday. Furthermore, her checklist should be completed, as well as her list of any questions or concerns that came up while she was doing her research. _ _When Bella looked like she wanted to protest, Paul added that they would go over everything in detail, especially, her previous experience with The Karma Sutra. Naturally, Bella started to blush and Paul decided to press the issue by making her write down her two favorite positions. She also had to write about why she enjoyed those positions over the rest of them._

_**End of Flashback**_

Paul couldn't wait until tomorrow because he really wanted to know why she had that book and who she used it with. He suddenly thought about the time, and realized that he'd been daydreaming about Bella for almost fifteen minutes.

Quickly, Paul picked up his leather jacket as he walked out his front door. Taking someone out on a date was new for him. Normally, his relationships were strictly sexual ones with no romance. However, from the moment he laid eyes on Bella he wanted more than that with her.

Now that they were a couple, Paul had a strong desire to make Bella happy. Paul wanted to be the reason she smiled, he wanted to be the reason she blushed. For once in his life, Paul cared about someone more than himself.

At the same time, Bella couldn't stop looking at the clock as she waited for Paul to pick her up. In fact, when she went outside this morning and was surprised with roses she truly didn't know what to say.

Then when she read the card, something broke inside her. Bella actually cried at Paul's thoughtfulness. Not only were they going out tonight, but also he had mentioned that they were going out as themselves. Tonight revolved around Paul and Bella not their alters.

Clearly, He was really trying to trust Bella on a more intimate level. Bella needed this date to reconnect with Paul. Furthermore, Bella missed their movie nights and this reminded her of how easy it was to be with him.

After all, Bella's whole life changed within a blink of an eye. When she approached Paul about her feelings for him, Bell never expected them to start dating. As a result, Paul opened the door to a completely new world.

Bella's reading assignment was a real eye opener. However, she wasn't fearful of experimenting with anything that Paul wanted to try. Actually, Bella eagerly anticipated the journey that they would take together.

The excitement of their first date had Bella checking her reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time. She wanted everything including her appearance to be perfect. In the end, Bella decided to wear her hair up since Paul enjoyed caressing her neck.

In addition, Bella wore a black dress with spaghetti straps, which clung perfectly to her delicate curves. Her appearance was definitely the understated sex appeal she wanted for this evening. However, Bell decided to take her look to the next level by adding a pair of black five-inch stilettos.

On the other hand, Bella's clumsiness almost ruined the date when she rushed to answer the door. When she arrived to the door unharmed, Bella took a few deep breaths to center herself before she opened the door.

Paul stood on her doorstep with his signature sexy smirk on his face. Bella couldn't help but smile as she devoured Paul with her eyes. Naturally, she was tempted to ask if they could stay home for the night instead.

She backed away from the door as he walked across the threshold. Without hesitation, Paul grabbed Bella forcefully as he pulled her toward him for an earth-shattering kiss. Bella melted into his embrace.

After a few moments, Paul reluctantly released her, so that he could step back and admire how beautiful Bella looked.

"Damn Bella, you look gorgeous," Paul stated as he took her hand in his then brought it up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of her palm.

However, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed her shoes, "You're going to be able to walk around in stilettos, Bella?"

Bella blushed as she replied, "Yeah, I like to live on the edge when I'm with you."

Paul chuckled as he walked around Bella in an effort to get the full effect of her appearance. At the same time, Bella marveled at how Paul just oozed sex appeal. She licked her lips as the thought about how he was her own personal fantasy brought to life.

After a few moments, Paul pulled Bella out of her fantasy when he asked her if she was ready to go. Bella simply nodded in agreement before he took her tiny hand in his again, while they walked toward the door.

Bella reached into her clutch, and then produced her car keys. In one swift motion, she tossed them to Paul. When he caught them, he raised his eyebrow at her in questioning glance.

"I want you to drive my car tonight, if that's all right with you," Bella responded as she gave him a wink and continued to walk toward the passenger's side door.

The expression on Paul's face was priceless.

"Seriously, You'd trust me to drive her?"

Bella smirked mischievously as she replied, "Well, so far your driving skills have been superb. Paul, I trust you'll handle her just fine."

As Paul went to open Bella's door he leaned into her ear while whispering, "I hope you enjoyed your rest over the past few days, because after tonight I'm putting you to work."

Bella turned around and faced Paul with a mischievous smirk. They both starred into each other dark brown orbs, before she finally whispered back, "Do you promise to work me long and hard?"

**So I hope this chapter was worth the wait…I wanted t show that there will be more to Paul and Bella then sex. I had fun writing this chapter and I look forward to reading your feedback.**

**Plus I think Bella's Vijay-jay needed a rest, LOL.**


	16. Chapter 16 Mr Call's Sexxx Laws

_Banner Made by Jacob's Sweetheart86 (check it out on twitter my name is Jblackness11 or if you have an account on JBNP you can always go there and find me, lol_

**Beta: Jacob's Sweetheart86**

**A/N I have zero experience with the BDSM lifestyle so PLEASE do not use this story as a BDSM manual. I took Barney the Dinosaur's advice and I **_**used my imagination,**_** googled some stuff...and a BDSM fairy whispered in my ear a few times...**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Six months before Embry's eighteenth birthday a meeting was held to decide whom Embry should be assigned to for his Dom training. This meeting took place between the "Old Bosses;" which were Billy, Old Quill, and Charlie. As always a debate ensued about which dominatrix was best to instruct Embry.

Charlie insisted that Megan was a better match for Embry's temperament. While Old Quil and Billy wanted to set him up with Camille since her skills as a dominatrix were excellent. However, Charlie felt that her method for training male slaves would be too overwhelming for Embry.

In addition, Charlie believed Embry needed a bit of consoling in light of his unstable home life. Embry's mother, Tiffany Call didn't have a caring, gentle, or kind disposition and many wondered why she even had a child in the first place. As a result, Embry grew up under constant mental and emotional abuse at the hands of his mother.

Taking Embry's upbringing into account the "Bosses" finally agreed that Megan was the better choice for Embry. Megan did exceptionally well with timid individuals. Her disposition and methods helped individuals who lacked self-confidence grow into their full potential inside the lifestyle and outside it too.

Many of Megan's former slaves were able to take their newfound self-esteem and translate it into promotions on the job. Some even finally had the courage to meet that special person and settle down. At the same time, all of her slaves reached their full potential when it came to finding a niche for themselves within The Club.

Since Embry didn't have a father figure that was in the lifestyle it was also decided that he would need a male peer mentor who was already a member of the Club. This way Embry would have someone to vent to about his experiences since Quil and Jacob weren't members yet.

In order to protect the confidentiality of its members, The Club was a strictly invitation only organization. Upon accepting membership, you were required to sign a contractual and legal binding agreement that laid out rules of membership, responsibility, and member's rights. Although, the main rule was trust which translated into not sharing or discussing Club business with non-members.

As a result, Billy suggested that Embry's mentor and confidant should be Paul Lahote. Embry wasn't going to be able to vent to Jacob and Quil until they joined the Club at a later date. Immediately, Charlie and Old Quil. laughed when Billy suggested that Paul Lahote was the right choice for Embry.

Everyone knew that Paul Lahote was a train wreck waiting to happen. They didn't believe that Embry's temperament could handle Paul's explosive personality. Strangely, Billy didn't agree with Charlie and Old Quil's assessment about the boys not having anything in common.

Billy thought that they could bond over having the same Mistress. Once they learned to relate over that it was Billy's belief that the pair would become friends inside and outside the scene. Moreover, they both came from dysfunctional families where they both craved structure and positive reinforcement.

Charlie started to agree with Billy's suggestion as he started to think about the way Paul treated Embry in comparison to Jacob and Quil. In fact, Paul on some level must have respected Embry because Charlie couldn't remember a time when Paul teased Embry. Furthermore, there were times when Paul actually prevented people from picking on Embry.

The Bosses decided that Paul would have to abide by a set of strict guidelines. This was for Embry's protection because no one wanted another Paul Lahote running around the Pacific Northwest. Once Megan was informed about training Embry, she took it upon herself to give Paul her own set of guidelines when it came to his mentor-ship of the newbie.

Finally, on the week of Embry's eighteenth birthday he received a VIP invitation to The Club. Initially, Embry had no intention on accepting the invite since Quil and Jacob weren't invited. In addition, Embry never mastered the fine art of wooing the opposite sex.

Embry's invitation caused quite a stir with Jacob and Quil. They all wanted to know what The Club really was about since no one ever talked about it. The Club and it's members was a heavily guarded secret.

Of course, they were insistent that Embry accept the invitation and then report back to them about everything he saw inside The Club. When Embry thought about how anxious Jacob and Quil acted he wondered if this was an elaborate prank for his birthday.

However, Paul Lahote showed up on Embry's doorstep Friday afternoon and to say that Embry was surprised is an understatement. Paul couldn't help chuckling at the look of shock that crossed Embry's face.

Paul almost gave Embry a heart attack as he informed him that they would be going to The Club together. Embry couldn't figure out why all of a sudden womanizing Paul would want to hang out with him. He was convinced more than ever that somehow that this was some elaborate prank between his two best friends and Lahote.

Embry was not a fighter in the least and considering Paul's bad boy image he didn't want to argue with him. So he reluctantly lowered his head and let Paul into his home. As soon as the door closed behind him, Embry scurried off to his room in search of something to wear.

Paul felt like he was dealing with a child but he kept his feelings to himself as he sent Embry to change again. The second time, Embry came out dressed in a black v-neck sweater with a white button down dress shirt underneath , a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black Timberland's with white bottoms.

Once Paul felt that Embry was dressed properly, he took a few pictures of Embry with his phone. Naturally, he inquired about why Paul felt the need to take a picture of him. However, Paul simply laughed at Embry's question while ushering him out of the house and to the car.

Meanwhile Megan stood in her walk-in closet looking through her outfits to see which one would work best for tonight. Megan decided to wear her lace up leather dress, which was a little more conservative since this was Embry's first time. Just as she finished getting dressed, her phone started to vibrate in her purse.

She quickly retrieved her phone and couldn't stop a smirk from forming on her face as the photo of Embry popped up on her screen. Embry's eyes gleamed with uncertainty at the same time; he clearly was cocky when he wanted to be. The smirk on his face showed that Embry had the capacity to be daring and devilish.

In fact, Megan found herself feeling honored to be the lucky woman that would be able to peel back all of Embry's carefully placed layers. There was no doubt in Megan's mind that they would have a lot of fun breaking him down one layer at a time.

An hour later, they arrived at The Club and per Megan's instructions, Paul ushered Embry into the Red Room. As Embry looked around at the room, he began to panic. Everything in the room was drenched in red.

Even the walls were painted in a deep red hue. Although, Embry's main concern was only seeing a king sized bed and one simple armchair in the room. He couldn't resist asking Paul, "Where the hell is the rest of the furniture?"

In spite of Embry's distress, Paul didn't acknowledge his concern. This made the usual calm and laid back Embry become a tad aggressive as he turned to yell at Paul, "Alright Paul, the joke is over! I don't know what kind of sick prank you and your conspirators are trying to pull. However, I will not be apart of it!"

"What in the hell are you talking about Embry? I can assure you that what you are about to be introduced to is no joke. If I were you I would take what is about to happen very seriously," Paul said as he walked toward the chair that was in the middle of the room.

"If I were you, Call. I would stop asking questions and sit your ass in this chair," Paul ordered Embry as he gestured to the chair in front of him.

Embry shook his head in confusion as he attempted to figure out why Paul would bring him into a freakish looking room to sit down in a chair. His adrenaline was pumping in his veins and all Embry really wanted to do was to head out the door and never look back.

While Embry was tied up in his internal debate, Paul silently prayed that Megan hadn't arrived yet because if she was watching this pitiful exchange Embry would be paying for it later. Something inside Paul snapped as he went into a rant directed at Embry.

"Look Call, nothing bad is going to happen to you. You've known me long enough to know that I don't waste my time. Just sit in the chair and don't get up until you are instructed to. Oh, I almost forgot. Whatever you do keep your hands in your pockets or your gift might get a little rough with you."

Once Paul finished taunting him, Embry slowly made his way into the room. He followed Paul's instructions to the letter as he promptly sat down in the chair. Embry decided to put his hands in his pockets now so he wouldn't forget.

As Paul headed for the door, he promptly pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Megan. Twenty minutes went by before Embry heard someone walking down the hallway toward the room.

Embry felt like he was the luckiest man on earth as Megan stepped into the room. She swayed her hips as she walked toward him. Megan stopped a couple feet in front of him, which allowed Embry to fully appreciate her body in all of its glory.

At the same time, Megan studied Embry and was pleased that he'd waited patiently like a 'good boy.' She smirked when her gaze landed on Embry's hands stuffed into his pockets per Paul's instruction.

Eventually she walked back to the door and slammed it closed. Once Megan turned around she cleared her throat before speaking in a commanding but seductive tone.

"My name is Megan and I am the one who invited you to The Club, "she stated as she circled Embry to let her heated gaze appraise his body.

All Embry could do was mentally thank Paul over and over again for the gift he'd given him. He couldn't wait to make his best friends jealous when he recounted his real life fantasy come true. Embry could see Quil and Jacob being envious for weeks to come.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Megan stood behind him, wrapped one of her hands around his ponytail then forcefully yanked his head back. Her unexpected roughness startled Embry for a moment. Embry was more than embarrassed as he cried out in pain like a bitch.

Megan leaned forward and whispered into Embry's ear, "Oh did that hurt? Would you like me to kiss your _'boo boo' _and make it better?"

A wide grin spread across Embry's face as he thought about a few places that he'd love for her to kiss. As soon as, Megan saw that he was distracted her hand came across his cheek with a loud smack. Embry immediately began to doubt his assumption that she was a prostitute.

_**To be continued**_

**Okay, first off I need to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I have no excuse but I'd been distracted the past couple of weeks. I promise it won't happen again. **

**I thought that this chapter would be simple and to the point but I'm finding that I really like Embry and his character which means he may end up having more of a major part of this story or his own story all together, lol.**

**Embry's back-story will be three parts because it's turning out that he's a very complicated individual. Therefore, Paul and Bella may be on ice for a few weeks. **

**My BDSM Fairy came down hard on me this chapter. She pretty much told me that I had to stop thinking with my "normal" mind. Ninety percent of the lemon I'd written would have been okay if this was a romantic relationship type situation. Not at all, what a Dominatrix and slave would do in a dungeon. **

**I wanted to cower in a corner and hand her my keyboard for her to work her magic but she wouldn't allow it and very firmly pointed me in the right direction so the next chapter will be lemon filled and written by yours truly, lol.**

**Thanks for all the comments/reviews!**

**For those of you that have joined _The Cruel Dark Princess_ it will be updated by the end of the week.**


End file.
